Lily y el lobo
by Lucita Potter
Summary: Lily se ha enamorado de James, quien es un Merodeador pero no se siente muy segura de si misma para conquistarlo por lo cual comenzara a decir mentiras. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, y ella lo descubrirá, ¿será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse?
1. ¿James Lennon?

**Hola de nuevo, no me ****había perdido, en verdad la escuela no me dejaba mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepan que los extrañe mucho. Esta vez les traigo una historia que se desarrolla en Hogwarts y por supuesto trata de Los Merodeadores, pero muy en especial de Lily y James. En esta historia Lily se ha enamorado de un Merodeador pero no se siente muy segura de si misma para conquistarlo por lo cual comenzara a decir mentiras. La verdad siempre sale a la luz, y ella lo descubrirá¿será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse? Nada de lo que reconocieron es mío****. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_El que dice una mentira no sabe qué tarea ha asumido,  
porque estará obligado a inventar veinte más para  
sostener la certeza de esta primera.  
(Alexander Pope)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 1.**** ¿James Lennon?**

_Había una vez un pastor llamado Pedrito, el pastorcito tenía muchas ovejas. Las llevaba al campo para que comieran pasto y las cuidaba por si aparecía el lobo. Las ovejas comían y el pastor se aburría. Un día, para divertirse, se puso a gritar:_

_-¡El lobo¡Socorro¡El lobo!_

_Los campesinos lo escucharon y, dejando sus trabajos, corrieron a espantar al lobo. Fueron con palos y palas, con horquillas y rastrillos._

_-¿Dónde está ese lobo?- preguntaron._

_Entonces el pastorcito se echó a reír._

_-Era un lobo de mentira- dijo -¡Era una broma!_

_Los campesinos, muy enojados, volvieron a sus campos. Días después, el pastor volvió a gritar:_

_-¡El lobo¡Socorro¡El lobo!_

_Cuando llegaron los campesinos, él les dijo, muerto de risa:_

_-¡Era otra broma!_

_Pero un día, en el campo apareció... ¡el lobo! Un lobo negro que tenía muchas ganas de comer ovejas._

_-¡El lobo!- gritó el pastorcito -de veras¡viene el lobo!_

"_Otro lobo de mentira", pensaron los campesinos. Y nadie fue a socorrerlo. El lobo se comió las ovejas más gorditas. Las otras, escaparon de miedo y el pastor perdió todo su rebaño._

_Había dicho tantas mentiras que cuando dijo la verdad, nadie le creyó. Al que acostumbra mentir, nadie le cree ni cuando dice la verdad._

-¡Otra vez leyendo ese estúpido libro, Lilian!- exclamo una muchacha alta, rubia con ojos azules, delgada y con un largísimo cuello.

-Si no te gusta, Petunia¿para que entras a mi cuarto? Si no mal recuerdo la puerta estaba cerrada- dijo una chica de estatura media, delgada, cabello rojo oscuro y unos enormes ojos verdes brillantes.

Petunia Evans resoplo y volteo a ver a su alrededor con cara de asco. La recamara de Lilian Evans no era exactamente lo que se esperaría de una chica de 16 años. La habitación era amplia con una camita individual al centro, a cada lado de la cama había una mesita, en la de la derecha se podía ver un despertador en forma de balón de fútbol, una foto muy rara que tenia movimiento en la cual había dos chicas morenas y en medio una pelirroja. En la mesita del lado izquierdo había una jarrita de cristal con agua y un vasito, en la orilla había una cajita alargada y delgada dentro de la cual yacía una varita, pero no cualquier varita, esta era mágica. ¿Por qué era mágica? Porque Lily Evans no era una chica normal, era una bruja. Si, pero no cualquier bruja, Lily era la mejor bruja de su curso en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde pronto cursaría su ultimo año.

Frente a la cama había un gran baúl negro abierto en el cual había libros de magia, túnicas, un sombrero puntiagudo, capas, un caldero, un telescopio, una balanza, ropa muggle, gorras y una escoba reducida.

Del lado derecho de la recamara había una puerta de madera blanca que permitía el acceso al cuarto de baño. También había un gran closet y una cómoda y un gran estante en el cual había una televisión y muchos libros.

En la parte izquierda había una ventana, debajo de ella había una mesita en la cual había muchos pergaminos, mas libros, plumas y tintas de diversos colores. Al lado de la mesita había una jaula de mediana medida en la cual retozaba una lechuza café claro.

Por toda la habitación había posters pegados del equipo de fútbol Liverpool, de Los Beatles de los cuales se declaraba la fan numero uno y también había dos muy raros con movimiento, en uno se podía ver a un grupo de mujeres vestidas con túnicas verde oscuro y con una garra dorada sobre el pecho y escoba en mano saludando y abajo se podía leer Holyhead Harpies mandando besos, y en el otro se miraba a una chica montada en una escoba y cayendo en picada detrás de una pelotita dorada y abajo decía Gwendolyn Morgan.

Petunia resoplo y volvió la vista hacía la cama donde su hermana menor había estado leyendo placidamente momentos antes.

-Mira monstruo, no estoy aquí por mi gusto, solo vengo a decirte que mamá te habla- dijo Petunia poniendo cara de asco –apurate- agrego antes de salir de la habitación.

Lily Evans suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos¿Cuánto tenia desde que sus padres habían regresado de los Estados Unidos¿Dos días? Era cierto que Lily y su hermana ya se habían acostumbrado a los constantes viajes que realizaban sus padres por los negocios familiares, pero eso no lo hacía fácil.

Desde que Lily tenia conciencia plena de lo que pasaba a su alrededor recordaba sus constantes ausencias, al principio le dolía sobremanera, pero tener a su lado a Jolly y a sus hijos le animaba un poco aunque no era lo mismo.

Jolly Pedetta era una mujer de cuarenta años, rolliza, chaparrita, cabello negro, lacio que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Era el ama de llaves de la mansión Evans y cuidaba de Lily y Petunia en las largas ausencias de Gina y Paul Evans.

Jolly aparentaba menos edad y era y una mujer con belleza clásica, había tenido muchas oportunidades de rehacer su vida de la muerte de su esposo, pero en cambio se había dedicado a la crianza de sus tres hijos, los gemelos Iñaki y Bobby de 16 años y Newton de 14 años, y por supuesto su hija adoptiva Lily. Petunia a diferencia de su hermana nunca fue muy apegada a ellos, sino todo lo contrario.

¿Por qué? Petunia era todo glamour, siempre hablando de moda, maquillaje, su vida social era muy activa, en cambio Lily era en pocas palabras un chico más en el clan Pedetta. Lily siempre vestía de forma relajada, muy deportiva, nunca usaba maquillaje, y su vida social se limitaba a jugar desde los cinco años al fútbol y a otros deportes más con los hijos de Jolly.

Sus padres se sentían orgullosos de su brujita, la querían tal y como era, pero eso no impedía que Gina Evans la atosigara a que se comportara de una forma más femenina. Petunia no perdía el tiempo en hacer mofa de su persona diciéndole cosas como "monstruo" "anormal" "fenómeno" "marimacho" "chicazo". Lily fingía que sus comentarios no le importaban, pero la verdad era que le hacían mucho daño.

Ella amaba leer, amaba todos los deportes, amaba a los Beatles, en especial a John Lennon que le recordaba a alguien muy especial para ella que al igual que el Beatle tenia el cabello revuelto, gafas redondas y unos hermosos ojos marrones. James Potter, ese era el nombre del chico que a Lily le gustaba su amor platónico.

James era el sueño de toda chica, era guapo, cuerpo atlético, alto, moreno, cabello negro azabache siempre revuelto, ojos marrones siempre brillantes y una sonrisa de pícaro que hacía suspirar a todo Hogwarts. Por supuesto que a Lily también. Cuando estaba frente a James era un costal de nervios, y por desgracia ese nerviosismo siempre tenia que pasarle algún "accidente".

Cuando Lily tenía once años y supo que era bruja y que iría a una escuela donde conviviría con chicos de su edad y todos magos Petunia no había perdido tiempo en descargar todas sus frustraciones contra ella.

**&&&&&& Flash**** Back****&&&&&&**

-¡Esto solo confirma mis sospechas!- exclamo una chica rubia de unos trece años -¡Eres una anormal y ahora tendré que sumarle fenómeno a tu lista de defectos!- dijo cruelmente Petunia Evans a su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué eres tan cruel, Petunia?- pregunto Lily sintiendo que sus ojos le escocían por las ganas de llorar, pero ya se había prometido no darle la satisfacción de verla llorar.

-¡Porque es la verdad!- exclamo Petunia con una enorme sonrisa –y podría apostar lo que sea a que en esa escuela de anormales tu seguirás siendo igual que en tu colegio pasado.

-¿Y como es eso según tu, Petunia?- pregunto Lily dudosa.

-¡Nada, no eres nada, y ahí tampoco serás nada!- exclamo Petunia disfrutando cada palabra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y asi había sido. Cuando Lily entro por el anden 9¾ iba llena de ilusiones, en su carrito llevara su baúl, su jaula con Ducky su lechuza café claro, y una pelota de fútbol.

Ella iba vestida con un pantalón deportivo rojo y una chamarra blanca con el logo del Liverpool. Iba caminando hacía el expreso Hogwarts le llamo la atención un grupo de gente que se amontonaba para observar algo, ganándole la curiosidad se había acercado y ahí la había visto por primera vez a James Potter. Junto a él había dos chicos más, pero sus ojos no podía desviarlos de ese chiquillo de gafas que en esos momentos hacía mofa de un chico delgaducho con piel cetrina,cabellonegro y grasiento a la altura de los hombros, ojos negros fríos y vacíos y su nariz era ganchuda.

Cuando al fin logro subir su baúl y su jaula comenzó a recorrer el expreso en busca de un compartimiento donde sentarse, pero todos estaban llenos excepto uno, el único disponible era el del chico delgaducho, tímidamente le dijo que si podía sentarse con él.

El chiquillo la estudio con esa mirada suya tan fría y después asintió. La mayoría del trayecto la pasaron en silencio hasta que pasó una señora regordeta con un carrito lleno de dulces. Lily y el chico se levantaron para ver lo que traía, Lily espero a que el chico pidiera, para ella todo era raro, no reconocía ningún dulce¿Dónde estaban sus M&M's¿Dónde estaban sus dulces de tamarindo con chilito que tanto amaba?

Al final decidió no aventurarse a comprar nada, era su primer día en el mundo mágico y por supuesto que quería llegar bien a su nuevo colegio y comenzar su primer año bien.

-¿Quieres?- escucho Lily que le decía una voz fría. Lily levanto lentamente la mirada de su libro de Historia de Hogwarts y sonrió tímidamente.

-¿No me hará daño?- pregunto tímidamente y sonrojándose. El chico soltó una carcajada sincera y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres hija de muggles¿verdad?- pregunto el chico, Lily asintió lentamente –no, no te harán daño, mira- dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y llevando con él todo lo que había comprado y se sentaba a un lado de Lily.

Al poco rato Lily ya había probado grageas de todos los sabores Bertie Bott, ranas de chocolate, empanadas de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, pasteles en forma de caldero. Lily y el chico se divertían probando las grageas y de repente se dio cuenta que no sabia el nombre del chico.

-Yo me llamo Lilian Marie Evans, pero todos me dicen Lily- dijo la pelirroja tendiéndole la mano al chico.

-Yo me llamo Severus Snape, y me...- Snape no pudo decir como le decían porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta del compartimiento de golpe dejando ver a dos chiquillos altos, delgados, morenos y guapetones. Que suerte, se dijo Lily, sin buscarlo estaba viendo de nuevo al chico de gafas. Los chicos recién llegados se miraron entre si y comenzaron a reírse.

-Así que Quejicus tiene novia- dijo el otro chico. Lily no le había puesto atención antes, y ahora que lo veía era agradable al ojo femenino, era moreno, cabello negro que le caía con elegancia natural sobre los ojos que eran grises, más alto que el otro chico.

Lily había crecido con tres niños y eso había provocado que en ella se hubiera desarrollado un carácter de guerrera según le había dicho Paul Evans, pero Lily se sintió anulada ante la presencia del chico de gafas que la estudiaba con la vista sin ningún pudor, Lily sintió sus mejillas arder y desvió la mirada hacía la ventana.

-Si, tal para cual, no me cabe duda de que es la novia de Quejicus- dijo otra voz, la del chico de gafas. Lily sintió como le escocían los ojos por las ganas de llorar, como siempre Petunia tenía razón, no seria nada en su nuevo colegio si alguien con su rutina de leer, practicar deportes, defender sus ideales hasta sus últimas consecuencias. En su interior asintió, si quería agradar a esos chicos y al resto tenia que cambiar, dejar de leer sus libros por revistas para chicas, los deportes por el maquillaje y el gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que opinaba y deseaba por reprimirlo.

Ya no supo como termino como la discusión entre los tres chicos, su mente se iba transformando conforme el tren se dirigía al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El colegio era un castillo impresionante, todos los alumnos al iniciar su educación mágica eran repartidos en cuatro casas, Gryffindor donde estaban los valientes, Ravenclaw los inteligentes, Hufflepuff los justos y leales, Slytherin los astutos y según había oído ahí iban a parar los que hacían cualquier cosa para conseguir algo. Si, esa definitivamente será su casa, ella iba a mentir con tal de agradar a los demás, con tal de dejar de ser nada.

Para su sorpresa fue asignada a la casa Gryffindor igual que el chico Black, si, el chico de cabello bonito se llamaba Sirius Black. Su amor platónico para la suerte de la pelirroja también quedo en Gryffindor, Potter, era James Potter.

Cuando Lily había llegado a la mesa Gryffindor había sido recibida entre aplausos, pero el chico Black la había mirado con desagrado. Cuando el chico Potter fue asignado a Gryffindor recibió la mas ruidosa ovación, y cuando llego a la mesa saludo a varios por su nombre, en ese momento supo que entre James Cade Potter y Lilian Marie Evans había un gran abismo.

**&&&&&& Fin**** Flash Back****&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, en el siguiente ****conoceremos mejor el mundo de los Merodeadores. Espero que me dejen ****Reviews**** para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	2. La chica rara

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien, yo feliz porque me he graduado con honores de la universidad, no lo puedo creer, y con eso inician mis grandiosas vacaciones. Les traigo en esta ocasión el segundo capítulo en el cual estaremos explorando el mundo de Los Merodeadores, espero que sea de su agrado. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron un tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a AwanBlack, Ruby P. Black, GinNyLu, luna lunatica lovegood. Por cierto ya vieron las fotos de los Merodeadores, muy rubio para mi gusto James. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_La amistad auténtica es aquella que sin sentir aversión por nadie,  
prefiere a unos pocos por la medida de sus méritos y virtudes  
y dentro de esos pocos hace de nuevo una selección para exaltar  
a los que ocupan el primer lugar en su corazón._

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 2. La chica rara.**

-¡No te rías, Cornamenta!- exclamo Sirius Black –créeme que no es nada gracioso.

-¿Qué no es gracioso?- pregunto James entre risas –como me hubiera gustado ver la cara de mi mamá al verte llegar a altas horas de la noche, todo ebrio, quitándote la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior y quedarte dormido en la sala- dijo James y soltó una carcajada.

-Créeme que no podré ver a Dorea a la cara en mucho tiempo- dijo Sirius sonriendo, de repente su expresión cambio por una mas seria -¿crees que después de todo esto tu madre me admita en la casa?- pregunto Sirius muy serio.

-Por supuesto que si, mis papás se lo tomaron como una anécdota chistosa, pero nada mas. Ellos te quieren mucho y sabes que eres bienvenido. ¿Sigues con la idea de irte de tu casa, Canuto?- pregunto James serio.

-Si, hermano, mi familia no deja de acosarme con eso de la pureza de sangre y de que me una a las artes oscuras.

-¿Cuándo te vienes? Tenemos dos semanas que salimos de Hogwarts, ya tendrás arreglado todo.

-Si, solo hablare con tus padres- dijo Sirius serio, y luego comenzó a reírse –te imaginas las pullas que me va a hechas Charlus.

James Potter al igual que Sirius Black eran magos, y ambos asistían junto a Lily Evans al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Sirius y James tenían muchas similitudes y a la vez grandes diferencias.

Ambos pertenecían a prominentes familias de magos de sangre pura, eran obscenamente ricos, guapos y buen cuerpo. Ambos tenían mucha aceptación en el sector femenino, pero eso no era algo muy importante para ellos.

Los dos junto a su mejor amigo Remus Lupin eran los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts, los tres como asociación se autonombraban Los Merodeadores.

Remus Lupin era un chico alto, ojos color miel, cabello castaño, y siempre lucia demacrado, como si estuviera enfermo. Remus Lupin era hijo de un brujo y una muggle, y tenía un secreto que por azares de la vida o mejor dicho por la perspicacia de James y Sirius se había visto obligado a revelar. Era un licántropo.

Todas las noches de luna llena se convertía en hombre lobo y era llevado por un pasadizo hacia una casa abandonada denominada la Casa de los gritos, y para evitar un fácil acceso había un gran sauce boxeador como guardián.

Sus amigos se habían informado sobre el tema de la licantropía para saber la forma en que podían facilitarle sus transformaciones, y habían llegado a la conclusión de que un licántropo atacaba a un animal solo si este lo provocaba, la opción mas "practica" era en convertirse en animagos. Se informaron sobre el tema y en su quinto año lo habían logrado, James se transformaba en un ciervo y Sirius en un perro negro muy grande. Por las formas de sus transformaciones habían surgido sus apodos de Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta.

A pesar de ser tan unidos cada uno tenía una personalidad muy distinta.

Remus Lupin a causa de su licantropía era una persona muy reservada, le daba miedo que alguien descubriera su "pequeño problema peludo" como solía decirle James. A Lunático se le podía ver siempre en compañía de un libro, le fascinaba leer, y aunque compartía con sus amigos cada broma que se les ocurría se le consideraba la conciencia del grupo. Tenía mucha aceptación con el sector femenino, pero eso no era muy importante para él.

Sirius Black tenía muchas cualidades de su forma animaga, era fiel tanto a sus amigos como a sus convicciones. Era noble con los demás siempre y cuando sintiera simpatía hacia ellos, y siempre impresionaba con ese porte tan elegante de los Black. Amaba la música y su instrumento favorito era la guitarra, siempre andaba componiendo canciones de amor. Le cantaba a este sentimiento porque en su hogar era algo que no se conocía, él lo había conocido cuando la familia Potter y Remus habían aparecido en su vida. Siempre se le podía ver rodeado de chicas suspirando por él y por las lindas canciones del Merodeador.

Sirius era conciente que muchas de ellas lo buscaban por ser guapo, rico y un Merodeador. Era como cualquier chico de su edad, y tenía sus debilidades, coqueteaba mucho, y había tenido varias novias pero no había durado mucho con ellas. Él solo buscaba una chica que lo comprendiera y lo quisiera mucho¿a caso pedía mucho?

James Potter amaba el Quidditch, era cazador y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, era el segundo de su clase superando por poco a sus dos amigos, y él solo era superado por la chica a la que siempre le pasaban accidentes, la chica rara Evans. ¿Y como no iba a ser rara¡Era amiga de Quejicus!

James al igual que Sirius tenía muchas admiradoras, platicaba con ellas, algunas veces había besos, caricias, pero nunca había tenido novia oficial. Quizás era algo arrogante, alborotador, egocéntrico, pero amaba a su madre y por respeto a ella no engañaba a ninguna chica ofreciéndoles compromisos que no iba a valorar.

Él quería a su lado una chica segura de si misma, si no amaba el Quidditch que al menos respetara su afición a el, que tuviera mucha imaginación, una mente ágil, y que lo quisiera por él y no por lo que tenía. No pedía mucho, pero a su vida aun no llegaba la chica con aquellas cualidades.

Sirius y James tenían similitudes físicas, eran grandes amigos aun teniendo diferentes personalidades. Otra diferencia entre James y Sirius eran sus padres, era cierto que ambos eran hijos de prominentes familias de magos sangre pura, pero no compartían los mismos ideales.

Los Potter eran personas muy mayores, Charlus y Dorea eran un matrimonio que había batallado mucho para concebir un hijo, y cuando tuvieron a James este se había convertido en la luz de su vida. James había traído al hogar Potter risas, travesuras y mucho amor. Siendo el único hijo de la pareja lo habían consentido mucho, y como consecuencia James era un chico algo arrogante, alborotador, egocéntrico, pero a la vez noble, valiente e inteligente como todos los Potter. Ellos no le deban tanta importancia a la pureza de sangre.

Sirius Black también era hijo de una prominente familia de magos sangre pura, pero los Black a diferencia de los Potter tenían la loca idea de la purificación de la sangre, no aceptaban a magos mestizos como Remus Lupin o sangre sucias como Lily Evans. Eran conocidos por poseer un gran número de objetos de magia oscura.

Sirius tenía un hermano menor llamado Regulus que también asistía a Hogwarts, era un año menor que Sirius, pero a diferencia que su hermano mayor seguía al pie de la letra las enseñanzas de sus crueles padres. Regulus pertenecía a la casa Slytherin junto a sus primas Narcisa, una chica pálida, con cabello rubio platino y ojos azules, y Bellatrix, una chica morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

James y Sirius eran amigos desde muy niños, y se conocían demasiado bien. Sirius desde siempre había visto la diferencia entre ambos hogares y las vacaciones de Hogwarts prefería pasarlas la gran mayoría en la casa de los Potter. Charlus y Dorea Potter sabían de las carencias estimatorias de Sirius por lo cual siempre lo habían acogido con agrado hasta considerarlo un segundo hijo.

Sirius tenía 16 años al igual que Remus y James, y esperaba con ansias su cumpleaños 17 que era la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico para irse de su casa, pero la situación ya era insostenible, y junto a James y Remus habían planeado su fuga de la mansión Black y pedirle asilo a Charlus y Dorea.

-¿Y valió la pena tu escenita con mi mamá?- pregunto James divertido.

-Si, le verdad es que si. El sitio y el ambiente eran muy distintos a los que estoy acostumbrado. Para empezar nunca había tocado en un lugar muggle, el lugar y las personas eran muy bohemios, pero créeme que lo mas raro no eran las bebidas, ni el ambiente¿sabes con que cante?- pregunto Sirius divertido, James negó con la cabeza -¡con un micrófono en vez de un hechizo!

-¿Con un micrófono¿Qué es eso?- pregunto James frunciendo el seño. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Pues veras, Lunático fue el que me consiguió los contactos para tocar ahí, me dijo que cantaría con un micrófono y que no pusiera cara de no saber, que yo solo tenía que cantar en su dirección y la voz me saldría como si estuviera utilizando un Sonorus- dijo Sirius muy divertido.

-Que raro¿y que mas paso?- pregunto James muy curioso recargando el cuerpo en la cabecera de su cama, subiendo los pies y cruzándolos al nivel de los tobillos.

-¿Has oído alguna vez la frase "Hacer prueba de sonido"?- pregunto Sirius sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer hasta que su espalda toco el colchón y acomodando la cabeza sobre la almohada, poniendo los brazos atrás de la cabeza y mirando hacia el techo.

-No- negó James mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncía el seño -¿de verdad existe¿Cómo pruebas el sonido?

-¡Pues existe, James! Cuando llegue al bar "La segunda ronda" los encargados me preguntaron si iba a probar el sonido, yo acepte porque Lunático me dijo que aceptara todo lo que me dijeran. Entonces yo me quede parado viendo el lugar¿sabes como era?- pregunto Sirius y volteo a ver a James, quien negó con la cabeza –como el aula de Adivinación, con muchas mesitas, con luz tenue y en el fondo el escenario. Un tipo chaparro y flaquillo me dijo que si la quería conectar o no, yo no le entendí hasta que señalo la guitarra y le dije que no. Me subí al escenario, me senté y comencé a tocar y cantar, y de repente unos tipos se subieron y me pusieron unos palos con algo raro, uno cerca de mi cara y el otro a la altura de la guitarra. ¡Era como si cantara con un Sonorus!- exclamo Sirius divertido, e incorporándose de lado y apoyando su peso en un codo.

-¿Y como te fue?- pregunto James divertido.

-Bien, me preguntaron cosas sobre volumen, intensidad, frecuencia, graves, claridad de sonido... Yo les dije que la verdad no les entendía y me enseñaron un ecualizador y como usarlo, aprendí muchas cosas. Fue genial, aunque me hicieron mucha falta Lunático y tú. Remus no fue porque tuvo que ir con sus padres a visitar a sus abuelos, y tú porque tenías que ir con tus padres a esa comida con el ministro- dijo Sirius serio.

-Lo se, Canuto, créeme que lo siento mucho- dijo James con expresión apenada –se que esta tocada era muy importante para ti porque era tu primera presentación en el Londres muggle, pero...

-No tiene importancia- dijo Sirius sonriéndole e interrumpiendo a James, Lunático y tu nunca han faltado a mis otras tocadas, se que han sido pocas, y también se que si hubieran podido ir a esta hubieran ido. Anne y Laura fueron, y también esa chica rara con la que se juntan.

-¿La pelirroja propensa a los accidentes graciosos?- pregunto James riéndose.

-Si, la misma, la amiga de Quejicus- dijo Sirius riéndose también –aunque últimamente no lo son tanto- añadió.

-La chica rara Evans...- murmuro James pensativo -¿y que hacia ella ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Pues yo invite a Anne, y ella invito a Laura y a la chica rara Evans- dijo Sirius y de repente soltó una carcajada.

-¡No me dirás que sufrió uno de sus tantos accidentes en tu presentación!- exclamo James muy divertido.

-No, pero me acorde de su despedida, fue muy buena¿crees que supere este año lo de hace dos semanas?- pregunto Sirius soltando otra carcajada.

-Yo digo que si, cuando creo que no podrá superar su ultimo accidente, llega de repente ¡Pum!- dijo James dando un puñetazo en la palma de su mano –se supera- dijo James riéndose -¿sabes?, la chica rara Evans es muy inteligente, pero creo que no confía mucho en ella misma y por eso es tan propensa a los accidentes- añadió James poniéndose pensativo.

-Y esa amistad con Quejicus no le ayuda en nada, Anne y Laura no comparten esa amistad, pero la chica rara Evans lo estima mucho- dijo Sirius frunciendo el seño.

-Pero como tu mismo dijiste, Canuto, es una chica muy rara- dijo James, y de repente se levanto de la cama -¿vamos a la cocina, Canuto?- pregunto James a su amigo –creo que hoy hay pastel- añadió James desde la puerta. Sirius inmediatamente se incorporo de la cama y salio corriendo tras su amigo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, en el siguiente Lily y James se reencontrara¿Qué pasara? Eso lo sabremos la próxima semana. Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	3. Comienza la cuenta

**Hola a todos, es****pero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a GinNyLu, Ruby P. Black. Les traigo en esta ocasión el tercer capítulo en el descubriremos cual fue el "accidente" que le paso al finalizar el sexto curso, y además Lily y James se reencontraran¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Una mentira es como una bola de nieve;  
cuanto más tiempo se hace rodar,  
más grande se vuelve.  
(Martín Lutero)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 3. Comienza la cuenta.  
**

-Ja, ja, ja- se doblaban de la risa dos chicas morenas mientras otra pelirroja miraba por la ventana hacia el andén 9¾, sus ojos delataban las ganas de llorar que tenía. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle de todo a ella cuando estaba frente a James Potter?

-Lily¿Cómo es posible que no vieras la jaula del gato de Lara Jones cuando pasamos frente a ella?- pregunto Anne.

Anne Dawson era una chica alta, morena, cabello negro rizado a la altura de los hombros, con un cuerpo muy frondoso por donde la vieras, no era gorda, pero ella tenía complejos de gordura porque sus dos amigas eran muy delgadas. Otro complejo de Anne era que era muy propensa a que la salieran brotes de la juventud, y por desgracia tenía la manía de picárselos, por lo cual lucia algunas marquitas.

Físicamente no era muy bonita, pero tampoco fea, era de labios gruesos, nariz un poco grande y ojos pequeños marrones siempre brillantes. Anne tenía un carácter hermoso, siempre le buscaba el lado divertido a las cosas, por lo cual siempre tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Anne era una excelente bailarina, su madre muggle le había implantado su amor por la danza, su padre era brujo y muy leal a sus amigos, Anne tenía también esa cualidad. Era amiga de Lily y Laura desde primer curso, también era la mejor amiga de Sirius Black, se llevaba bien con Remus y James pero su relación con ellos era más apartada.

Anne vivía obsesionada con la idea de tener novio y cada chico que la invitaba a salir era potencial a serlo, por lo mismo ellos a veces le rehuían, y Anne caía más en sus inseguridades.

La otra chica era Laura Gillard. Laura era una chica morena, bajita, cabello negro muy lacio que le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Era muy delgadita, y según sus propias palabras "tenía cuerpo de niño". Laura al igual que Anne tenía complejos con su cuerpo. Tenía boca generosa siempre sonriente, una nariz afilada y unos enormes ojos verde oscuros, físicamente era lo que comúnmente se dice curiosita.

Laura al igual que Anne tenía un carácter muy agradable, siempre tenía una sonrisa pera todos. Laura no era muy habilidosa con la varita, y si pasaba de curso era por Lily y Anne. Muchas veces se sentía menos frente a sus amigas, pues Anne le agradaba a los chicos por sus rítmicos contoneos, y Lily aunque dijera que no le interesaba saber nada de chicos tenía desde primero sus escapaditas, y que siguiera pensando que no se daban cuenta de sus idas a altas horas de la noche y sus profundas ojeras por la mañana.

Laura anhelaba un hombre perfecto, su príncipe azul, siempre tenía un amor platónico pero tarde o temprano le salía un defecto y sus príncipes se convertían en sapos.

Laura a diferencia de Lily que era hija de dos muggles y Anne hija de una muggle y un mago era hija de dos magos. Anne y Laura eran hijas únicas y de inmediato se habían hecho amigas, habían viajado en el mismo compartimiento rumbo a Hogwarts en su primer curso, y ambas tenían caracteres similares y muy pronto se habían convertido en mejores amigas. A Lily la había conocido en el cuarto que compartían en la torre Gryffindor y al poco tiempo se les unió a las chicas.

¿Por qué a ellas? Lily se les había unido al principio porque vestían siempre a la última moda, hablaban de chicos, si, eso era lo que Lily buscaba para su cambio¿Y por qué no juntarse con las gemelas Bennet, las chicas más populares de su curso en Gryffindor? Por la sencilla razón de que Anne y Laura eran personas maravillosas, y Dolly y Polly Bennet eran unas arpías bien hechas.

-Pues... porque... porque iba hablando contigo, y... pues... Laura nos grito, y... pues... si no mal recuerdo tu comenzaste a correr y... pues... yo te seguí- dijo Lily tartamudeando –además¿no había quedado las dos de que iban a hacer todo lo posible para que no... tropezara de nuevo como cuando termino el curso pasado y tropecé con... aquella patineta?

-Ja, ja, ja- volvieron a reírse sus amigas al recordar el gracioso viaje de la pelirroja en patineta y su sucesiva caída.

-No es gracioso...- murmuro Lily irritada –si les pasara a alguna de ustedes les aseguro que no se reirían tanto.

-Lil, lo siento, se que quedamos en hacer todo lo posible para evitar tus "accidentes", pero tienes que admitir que fue muy gracioso en ambas ocasiones, y que si le hubiera pasado a Laura o a mi te estuvieras muriendo de la risa. Lily entrecerró los ojos y miro a sus amigas y suspiro, era verdad que en ambas ocasiones había sido gracioso.

Al finalizar su sexto año y haber cruzado el muro del andén 9¾ había suspirado porque había logrado llegar a Londres sin dar un "espectáculo". Recorrió la estación con la mirada para ver si ya habían llagado por ella, pero nada, era lógico pues el expreso Hogwarts había llegado mas temprano de lo habitual. Su verde mirada se detuvo al ver una escena muy bonita en la cual el guapísimo James Potter era abrazado my cariñosamente por una mujer vestida muy elegantemente, chaparrita, delgada, cabello negro del cual saltaban algunas canas y un hombre alto, moreno, entrado en años y cabello entrecanazo pero tan despeinado como el de su hijo se les unía al abrazo mientras le pasaba la mano por el cabello del chico.

Lily sonrió y continuo caminando a la vez que seguía mirando aquella escena, a lo lejos oyó que sus amigas le gritaban algo, pero la pelirroja no le entendió lo que decían. De repente sintió pánico al darse cuenta que había pisado una patineta y que el "gracioso" Sirius Black le había dado unas "palmaditas" enviándola a dar un "paseo muy agradable" en patineta. Lily había comenzado a gritar como posesa a la vez que movía los brazos en todas las direcciones, su "recorrido" había terminado gracias al desequilibro de la pelirroja, quien había caído de bruces arrancando sonoras carcajadas de sus compañeros que ya habían cruzado la barrera y de los muggles que se encontraban en la estación.

-Te das cuenta Lil, que hoy volaste por los aires¿no crees que con eso pierdas tu miedo a volar?- pregunto Laura divertida.

-No, Lil nunca perderá su miedo a volar, es parte de ella¡Hasta odia el Quidditch!- exclamo Anne indignada.

-Si, nunca he entendido que no te guste el Quidditch- dijo Laura.

-Pues...- empezó a decir Lily, pero se detuvo pues era todo lo contrario, pero nadie lo podía saber, no iba con la Lily sofisticada –pues a ustedes tampoco les gusta.

-No, prefiero a los jugadores- dijo Anne picaramente.

-El buscador de Ravenclaw es guapísimo- dijo Laura para apoyar el comentario de Anne.

-¡Ay, Lil, que envidia te tengo!- exclamo de repente Anne sonriéndole.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, en verdad me siento muy orgullosa de ti- dijo Laura mirando la insignia que lucia la pelirroja en su túnica de Gryffindor, de repente se paro y abrazo a Lily, Anne se les unió después.

-¿No sabes quien es el otro Premio Anual?- pregunto Anne deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No, en la carta solo decía que yo era uno de los Premios Anuales, pero no decía quien era la otra persona.

-¿Y tienes que ir a la junta?- pregunto Laura mirando su reloj.

-Si, ya me voy para no llegar tarde, nos vemos al rato- dijo Lily sonriéndoles.

-Bien, corre cual gacela- dijo Anne dándole empujoncitos. Nada mas salir del compartimiento Lily comenzó a oír risitas a su acreedor, comenzó a caminar con la cabeza muy erguida¡Por Merlín, ella era la Premio Anual y ellos no!

Lily llego al compartimiento de los prefectos, pero esta aun se encontraba vació, entro y se sentó al lado de la ventana y recargo su cabeza en ella. Su estancia en Hogwarts hasta el momento no había sido lo que ella había deseado, todos pensaban que era tonta por sus numerosos "accidentes". Increíble pero cierto, pero a sus dieciséis años no había tenido novio, admiradores, ni un solo beso.

Lily suspiro y cerro los ojos, se sentía muy cansada de fingir quien no era, se sentía muy mal por mentirles a sus amigas, era cierto que todo seria mas fácil si actuara como era ella en realidad, pero ya no podía cambiar nada, una mentira le había llevado a otra y otra, se había convertido en un ciclo que nunca tenía fin, y con cada mentira que decía su alma se iba desgastando. Ella era conciente que sola se había metido en ese mundo de mentiras que era su vida y sola tenía que salir.

-Falta un año...- murmuro Lily, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y... -¡Ahhh!- exclamo Lily horrorizada mientras daba tremendo salto de su asiento cayendo al suelo después.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ja, ja, ja- se reían los tres chicos más guapos de Hogwarts en su compartimiento.

-¡Esta ultima de la chica rara Evans fue buenísima!- exclamo James Potter soltando una carcajada.

-Si, creí que no podía superar lo de la patineta, pero no, inicio de curso y... ¡Pum¡Nos sorprende!- exclamo Sirius Black soltando otra carcajada.

-Pobre Evans, pero debo admitir que fue muy graciosos verla tropezar con la jaula del gato de Jones, y verla volar por los aires¿a quien se le ocurre i corriendo por el andén cuando hay tanta gente, baúles y ¡jaulas!?- pregunto Remus Lupus sonriendo.

-Todo por ir hablando con Dawson y salir corriendo como hipogrifo desbocado en cuanto le hablo Gillard- dijo James riéndose –tropezando con la jaula y cayéndoles de regalito a los Hufflepuff- agrego James soltando otra carcajada.

-Si, un buen regalito para Diggory y compañía- dijo Remus riéndose.

-Es lo más próximo que la chica rara Evans va a estar en los brazos de un chico- dijo Sirius con sorna.

-Saben, la chica rara Evans no es fea, y si la tratas bien es muy simpática- dijo Remus poniéndose serio –además, es muy inteligente.

-Pero es rara, Lunático, que no se te olvide- dijo Sirius –Anne también me ha dicho que la chica rara Evans es muy agradable, pero las conversaciones con ella son muy raras, cuando me acerco a ellas o no habla o te sale con cada cosa- Sirius negó con la cabeza –bueno, allá la chica rara Evans y su vida.

-A mi se me hace simpática- dijo James pensativo –yo creo que los "accidentes" que le pasan son porque le falta tenerse confianza en si misma.

-Señor Premio Anual¿no tiene que ir usted a otro compartimiento?- pregunto Sirius con burlonamente, James comenzó a reírse.

-Todavía no puedo creer que me hayan elegido como premio anual- dijo James divertido –hubieras visto la cara de mis padres cuando se enteraron, Lunático.

-Si muy orgullosos de su pequeño Jamsie- dijo Sirius burlonamente.

-Mejor me voy- dijo James poniéndose serio.

-¡Huye cobarde!- exclamo Sirius cuando James salio por la puerta. Nada más salir James del compartimiento comenzó a escuchar suspiros y saludos de chicas de diversas casas y cursos. James por cortesía les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa.

Toda esa atención y esa fama no era lo que él había esperado de Hogwarts, no le molestaban, pero el tan solo quería jugar al Quidditch, pasarla bien son sus amigos, encontrar una chica que lo quisiera por quien era y no por lo que representaba, y por supuesto aprender nuevas cosas sobre magia.

Había logrado muchísimas cosas, era el mejor jugador de Quidditch de la escuela, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, miembro de Los Merodeadores, lo cuales eran excelentes amigos, y según la insignia que portaba en ese momento uno de los dos mejores alumnos de Hogwarts, solo le faltaba una chica, su chica.

James abrió la puerta del compartimiento de los prefectos, estaba casi vació a excepción de una pelirroja dormida. Si, ahí estaba la chica rara Evans dormida, era cierto lo que había dicho Remus, era bonita, y así dormida parecía un angelito.

Tenía un rostro ovalado, labios carnosos, pestañas largas, cejas rojizas oscuras, una naricita respingona y en el puente unas bonitas pecas. Su cabello en esos momentos agarrado en una coleta y alrededor del rostro cabellos rebeldes salían de su peinado, sus ojos... ¿de que color eran los ojos la chica rara Evans?

-Falta un año...- murmuro Lily, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, si, los tenía verde esmeralda -¡Ahhh!- exclamo Lily horrorizada mientras daba tremendo salto de su asiento cayendo al suelo después. "Perfecto Lily, comienza la cuenta, cero y van dos" se dijo la pelirroja a si misma.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****tercer capítulo, en el siguiente sabremos que pasara en el reencuentro entre Lily y James. Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	4. ¡No puede ser posible!

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien**** pues en muchos lugares ya salieron de vacaciones como en México, espero que todos las disfruten mucho. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a Ruby P. Black, GinNyLu,**** paau****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el cuarto capítulo en el se dará el reencuentro entre Lily y James¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Una mentira va pisándole los talones a otra.  
(Terencio)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 4. ¡No puede ser posible!**

-Falta un año...- murmuro Lily, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos y... -¡Ahhh!- exclamo Lily horrorizada mientras daba tremendo salto de su asiento cayendo al suelo después. "Perfecto Lily, comienza la cuenta, cero y van dos" se dijo la pelirroja a si misma.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto James mientras le extendía la mano.

-Si, gracias...- murmura Lily sintiendo como le ardían las mejillas y aceptando la ayuda de James. Sentía que los ojos le escocían por las ganas de llorar¿Por qué siempre tenia que hacer algo estúpido frente a James Potter?

-Mmm... ¿Te lastimaste por la caída de hace rato en el andén?- pregunto James para romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado. Lily se mordió el labio y apretó muy fuerte los puños para evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar los prefectos de las diferentes casas evitando así que ella tuviera que responder.

Lily rápidamente se sentó al lado de la ventana y volteo hacia ella para evitar las miradas de escrutinio que le echaban los demás por los sucesos pasados en el andén La junta le pasó de largo, oía los murmullos y risas de los demás mientras ella se hundía en sus pensamientos.

En su casa todo solía ser muy distinto, podía habla de todo lo que le gustaba con Iñaki, Bobby y Newton. Gritar, correr, nadar, jugar fútbol, oír a Los Beatles, leer¡ser ella misma! Estaba demasiado cansada de fingir quien no era, y a su vez que no hubiera servido de nada.

Muchas veces se preguntaba¿Cómo había sido posible que la situación se le hubiera salido de las manos? Lily solo había querido ser aceptada, en su antiguo colegio no la habían aceptado porque "una señorita no grita, no corre, ni mucho menos juega fútbol" como le recordaba "dulcemente" Petunia.

-¿Estas de acuerdo, Evans?- escucho que le preguntaba una voz potente, Lily dio un respingo y volteo a su alrededor, no había nadie, la junta ya había terminado y ella no se había dado cuenta por estar cavilando -¿te encuentras bien?- le pregunto James sentándose a su lado.

-Si...- murmuro Lily mirando por la ventana -¿Cómo puedes dar la cara después de lo que paso el fin de curso pasado, y lo de hace rato en el andén?- pregunto Lily en un hilo de voz mas para ella que para James.

James por su parte pensó que era curioso que él y Los Merodeadores hubieran estado hablando sobre eso llegando a la conclusión de que le faltaba confianza en ella misma. James ya le iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió de repente dando paso a una chica chaparrita y delgadita, rasgos perfectos, ojos grandes marrones claro, cabello largo muy lacio, castaño claro, que traía puesta una túnica de Ravenclaw, era una chica realmente hermosa, pero con un corazón negro.

-¡Jamsie!- exclamo muy emocionada y acercándose a los Premios Anuales con movimientos gráciles –pensé que la junta ya había terminado- dijo Serena Winslow mirando con desprecio a Lily. La pelirroja se sintió diminuta a su lado¡Serena representaba todo lo que ella anhelaba ser!

-Si, ya termino la junta, solo repasaba ciertos puntos importantes con Evans- dijo James sonriéndole a la Ravenclaw.

-Los puntos me parecen bien...- dijo Lily muy bajito y mirando al suelo –yo... yo me voy, hasta luego Potter, Winslow- dijo Lily levantándose con movimientos hoscos y pasando aun lado de Serena.

-¡Te traje algo de Francia, Jamsie!- exclamo Serena ignorando el saludo de Lily.

La pelirroja caminó con rumbo a su compartimiento arrastrando los pies derrotada, era obvio que tarde o temprano Serena Winslow conseguiría ser la novia de James Potter, y ella ni en sueños lo lograría.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts era de domino publico el ultimo "accidente de la chica rara Evans". Lily en todo momento fue custodiada por Anne y Laura, quienes le decían palabras de apoyo para que Lily se sintiera mejor. Pero eso no podía evitar los comentarios burlones de los demás, Lily pudo soportar estoicamente las burlas de los demás durante la cena, pero no así las risitas y comentarios burlones de los Hufflepuff, y mucho menos las de sus "colchones".

En cuanto el chico Diggory había llegado a la mesa de Hufflepuff las murmuraciones habían cesado. Amos Diggory era un chico alto, delgado, ojos marrones, cabello castaño, de agradables facciones. Era el capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa, e inspiraba mucho respeto en ella.

Cuando todos comenzaron a salir del Gran Comedor rumbo a sus salas comunes Amos volteo a la mesa Gryffindor y vio que Lily Evans iba caminando con sus amigas un tanto afligida, y sintió la necesidad de hablar con ella, y así lo hizo. Rápidamente se dirigió a ella para cruzar algunas palabras con la pelirroja antes de que se retirara a la torre Gryffindor.

-Evans- dijo Amos alcanzándolas y comenzando a caminar al lado de Anne -¿te lastimaste mucho por la caída de la mañana?- pregunto el Hufflepuff. Anne y Laura lo voltearon a ver con cara de pocos amigos.

-Si te querías hacer el valiente, Diggory, viniendo a mofarte de Lily en su cara te las tendrás que ver con Laura y conmigo- dijo Anne con voz fría parándose frente a Diggory, Laura y Lily se detuvieron inmediatamente.

-No me vengo a burlar de nadie- contesto Diggory mirando a Lily –de verdad me importa saber si te encuentras bien Evans, pero si eso te molesta...

-Gracias Diggory, me encuentro bien- dijo Lily sintiendo que le ardían las mejillas.

-Me alegro- dijo Diggory sonriéndole –nos vemos chicas- agrego Amos despidiéndose.

-Me las van a pagar esas chismosas de Ravenclaw, estoy segura de que ellas fueron con el chisme de lo que paso en la mañana- dijo Anne muy enojada apretando los puños fuertemente.

-¿Lo dudas? Si era el gato de Jones- dijo Laura –esas tres son muy ágiles en el arte del chisme, pero yo no descarto a la chica Jorkins, también pudo haber sido ella, esa Hufflepuff se las arregla solita para expandir un rumor.

-Pues a mi no me importa si fueron la Ravenclaw o la chica Jorkins, muchos estuvieron ahí y lo vieron con sus propios ojos, yo solo quiero olvidarlo¿me ayudan?- pregunto Lily a sus amigas con voz cansada.

-Está bien- dijeron Anne y Laura poco convencidas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente Los Merodeadores se dirigieron rápidamente al Gran Comedor para desayunar. Se les había hecho tarde por haber estado analizando la primera carta que les llegaba a alguno de Los Merodeadores, en la cual le declaraban su amor de forma extraña a Sirius.

-Yo digo que esta loca- dijo James negando con la cabeza divertido.

-Yo digo que se quiso hacer la graciosa¡Por Merlín, que es eso de que te va a mantener por el resto de tu vida¡Que aun guarda la envoltura de una rana de chocolate que te comiste en tercero!- dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que quieres que te diga pequeño Lunático, provoco bajas pasiones- dijo Sirius de forma arrogante -¡Hola Anne!- exclamo Sirius al ver a su mejor amiga sentada en la mesa Gryffindor –ayer no te vi¿acaso te escondiste de mi?- pregunto Sirius fingiendo tristeza.

-Sabes que no es así Sirius- dijo Anne levantándose y abrasando al Merodeador –hola Potter, hola Lupin.

-Hola Dawson- dijeron al unísono los dos Merodeadores.

-Hola Evans, Gillard- dijo James, después hizo el movimiento para sentarse cuando escucho que le hablaban lugares mas allá.

-¡Jamsie, Siri, Remsi, aquí estamos!- grito Dolly Bennet, compañera de cuarto de las chicas, señalando unos lugares vacíos a su lado.

-Lily, Laura- saludo Remus inclinando la cabeza como saludo y despedida.

Lily asintió y siguió comiendo. Todos sus años en Hogwarts había anhelado ser el centro de atención de los chicos, lo había logrado, pero no como ella había querido. Ese año sus prioridades habían cambiado de manera significativa, quería pasar lo más desapercibida que se pudiera, y para ello tenían que bajar su nivel de "accidentes" de manera considerable.

Laura les sonrió a los dos Merodeadores, si, era cierto que era muy dada a los amores platónicos, pero sabia sus limites, y ella era muy conciente que esos dos y su amigo estaban muy lejanos a ella.

Sirius volteo a ver a las arpías... ups, a las gemelas y siguió a sus amigos olvidándose de fea manera de Anne. Ella sonrió tristemente y se sentó junto a sus dos amigas. Sirius era su amigo, pero ella no tenía ninguna exclusiva, y en esos casos solo se encogía de hombros.

En la mesa Ravenclaw una guapa rubia observaba a James con mucha atención, tenia mucho tiempo detrás de él como para que viniera alguna de las gemelas Bennet y se quisiera pasar de lista.

-¿Qué tienes planeado, Serena?- pregunto una chica de rasgos orientales, cabello por arriba de los hombros muy lacio y negro, ojos marrones oscuros.

-Tengo que seducirlo, Lin, no hay otra opción- dijo Serena entrecerrando los ojos –ya a pasado demasiado tiempo y no hay ninguna señal por parte de James. Mis sutilezas no lo han impresionado, pues bien, tendré que ser mas directa- dijo con voz fría a la vez que se encogía de hombros.

-Amos esta en las mismas, no hay reacción de su parte. Que suerte tuvo la chica rara Evans al haber caído encima de él- dijo Lin Ling a la vez que miraba hacia la mesa Gryffindor, más específicamente a una chica pelirroja. Serena soltó una carcajada sorprendiendo a Lin -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto la chica muy irritada.

-¡Ay, Lin, acabas de decir una gran incoherencia!- exclamo Serena y comenzó a reírse de nuevo. Lin al comprender lo que su amiga Había dicho también comenzó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunto curiosa una chica a su lado. Lara Jones era una chica chaparrita, rellenita, con cabello largo, negro, a nivel de los hombros, ojos pequeños verde oscuro.

-De la gran actuación de tu gata, Lara- dijo Serena sonriéndole –esa Evans si que es estúpida.

-Si, mi pobre Dissi ya no será la misma- dijo Lara en forma teatral.

-¿Cómo te fue en las vacaciones, Serena?- pregunto Tara Burton, una chica chaparrita, cabello rojizo de bote, ojos color miel, nariz grande, rellenita y con una gran "personalidad".

Serena la volteo a ver, Lara, Tara junto a su amiga Sara Creighton una chica alta y regordeta, rubia, ojos azules, muy blanca con mejillas siempre coloradas, eran las grandes chismosas de Ravenclaw, toda la "información" que caía en sus manos en muy poco tiempo era de dominio publico. Sabía que tenia que andarse con cuidado con ellas, era preferible tenerlas de aliadas que de enemigas, así que puso su sonrisa más cándida y les contesto.

-Muy bien, Francia es maravillosa, y ustedes¿Cómo le fue?- pregunto con voz dulce. Enseguida las tres comenzaron a hablar y comentar "sus maravillosas vacaciones juntas". Lin y Serena comenzaron a comer y de vez en cuando asentían y exclamaban fingiendo emoción.

¿Por qué Lara, Tara y Sara no eran las grandes chismosas de Hogwarts? Muy sencillo, porque ni las tres juntas eran tan "hábiles" en adquirir "información" como Bertha Jorkins, una chica Hufflepuff rolliza, chaparrita, cabello largo, negro y rizado, ojos azul cielo.

-Bertha¿es verdad que Malfoy anda tras una Black?- pregunto Beryl Foxworth, una chica morena, ojos muy oscuros siempre brillantes, cabello largo y muy chino, alta y con muchas curvas, de carácter muy alegre, demasiado para algunas chicas en especial porque gozaba de la "simpatía" de los chicos.

-Si, aunque debo decir que se veía venir, ese grupito de Slytherin esta demasiado "unidos"- dijo Bertha en tono malicioso –Bella con Lestrange, Snape con Moore, ahora la Black de sexto con Malfoy, Crabbe...- de repente se interrumpió y se puso pensativa –no me sorprendería que hicieran sus orgías- dijo Bertha soltando una risotada.

-¡Por Merlín, Bertha, no digas sandeces!- exclamo Florence Donahue muy molesta, ella era la mejor amiga de Beryl.

-¡No puede ser posible!- exclamo alguien haciendo que todos voltearan a la mesa Gryffindor de donde había salido el grito.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****cuarto capítulo, en el siguiente sabremos quien grito y porque, y descubriremos el secreto de alguien que en un futuro sacara muchas chispas. El siguiente capítulo se llama Cita a la media noche. Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	5. Cita a la media noche

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien****, yo estoy sufriendo porque aquí en Tijuana hay un calaron tremendo. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a Ruby P. Black, GinNyLu. Les traigo en esta ocasión el quinto capítulo ****en el que sabremos quien grito y porque, y descubriremos el secreto de alguien que en un futuro sacara muchas chispas. **** Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_La mentira produce flores, pero no frutos.  
(Proverbio chino)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 5. ****Cita a la media noche.**

-¿Listo para ganar este año nuevamente la Copa de Quidditch, Jamsie?- pregunto Dolly sonriéndole al Merodeador.

-Si, tenemos el mejor equipo, como es el mismo del año pasado todos estamos muy compenetrados- dijo James muy satisfecho.

-Yo no he visto a Hayes- dijo Polly.

-Es verdad, Jamsie, yo tampoco lo he visto- dijo Dolly.

-Por ahí a de andar Douglas- dijo James habiendo un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia.

-Hola James¿Cuándo inician los entrenamientos?- pregunto un chico muy alto, delgaducho, de facciones hoscas, nariz prominente, ojos pequeños, cejas muy pobladas, boca generosa, el era Jack Lawson, guardián del equipo Gryffindor.

-Pues como este año no tenemos que hacer pruebas, iniciaremos los entrenamientos lo antes posible, yo les avisare luego- dijo James sonriéndole.

-Por cierto, no he visto a Douglas- dejo caer Jack como si nada.

-Pero si tu y Douglas van en sexto curso¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto ni siquiera en su habitación?- pregunto James frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues por lo mismo te lo digo, no lo vi en el tren, ni en la cena y tampoco en la habitación¿crees que no haya vendido a Hogwarts¡Mira, ahí viene la profesora McGonagall!- exclamo Jack Lawson.

Minerva McGonagall era una mujer alta, de cabello negro siempre recogido en un moño, con rostro severo, llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, una capa color esmeralda, venia entregando los horarios por toda la mesa Gryffindor. Cuando llego con ellos comenzó a repartírselos, James frunció el ceño por el silencio de la profesora.

-Profesora¿no hay nada que tenga que decirme?- pregunto James mientras agarraba su horario.

-No, Potter, no tengo nada que decirle- dijo la profesora McGonagall sin mirarlo, cuando se iba a comenzar a alejar de ellos James volvió a hablar.

-Entonces¿no sabe nada de Douglas Hayes, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor?- pregunto James en tono triunfal. La profesora McGonagall ni se inmuto y si fue así no dio señales porque siguió entregando los horarios.

-Douglas Hayes se cambio de escuela, me temo Potter que tendrá que hacer pruebas para buscarle sustituto- dijo McGonagall volteándolo a ver.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo escandalizado James, inmediatamente todos los ocupantes del Gran Comedor voltearon a su dirección, Sirius comenzó a sonreírles a todas las chicas, Dolly y Polly a saludar para que se dieran cuenta que estaban con Los Merodeadores y Remus tratando de hacerse chiquito.

-Pero así es, Potter, Douglas Hayes se fue a radicar a los Estados Unidos con su familia- dijo McGonagall frunciendo los labios y luego comento en voz baja –espero que encuentre un buen buscador pronto, Slytherin tiene buen equipo, y Slughorn me lo acaba de recordar- después de decir eso siguió entregando los horarios.

-Ese Potter siempre queriendo llamar la atención de todos- comento Severus Snape poniendo cara de asco.

-Pues ya se me hacia raro que ninguno de Los Merotontos hubiera hecho nada- dijo Verónica Moore, una chica bajita y delgaducha, ojos grises y cabello muy negro por arriba de los hombros.

-¿Y si les damos la "bienvenida"?- pregunto maliciosamente Narcisa Black.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo un chico pálido, ojos grises y rubio platino sonriéndole –yo apoyo a Cissy.

-No es el momento, después planearemos algo con más calma, en estos momentos mis prioridades son otras- dijo Bellatrix Black, volteo a la mesa Gryffindor –pero por supuesto que tendrán su merecido- agrego volteando a ver a sus amigos sonriéndoles.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Lo lograste!- grito Laura muy emocionada –una semana sin accidentes, estuviste a punto de recaer el jueves, cuando...

-Yo no se como Serena Winslow va en Ravenclaw, es demasiado tonta- dijo Anne interrumpiendo a Laura.

-Casi me lanza un hechizo porque estaba hablando con Potter, y si me salve fue porque Diggory se dio cuenta- dijo Lily mirando a sus amigas de forma acusadora.

-Disculpa Lil, estaba hablando con Sirius- dijo Anne apenada.

-¿Y ahora si lo regañaste por habernos dejado solas en ese bar?- pregunto Laura enojada.

-No...- murmuro Anne –además, no nos paso nada.

-Anne, él nos invito y te dijo que nos iba a acompañar a mi casa en la noche, y prefirió irse a tomar con unas tipas- dio Lily enojada –si, es verdad, no nos paso nada porque Jolly fue por nosotras, pero¿Qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera podido ir por nosotras y no hubiera pasado algo? A veces dudo de la amistad de Black- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza. Anne se dirigió al baño con la cabeza baja.

-Te pasaste, Lil- dijo Laura dirigiéndose al baño.

-Déjala sola, Laura, tu también piensas lo mismo que yo, y ya es hora de que se de cuenta.

-Si, pero...

-El trío patético al ataque de nuevo- dijo Polly burlonamente mientras entraba al cuarto.

-No, Polly, falta la gorda- dijo Dolly riéndose.

Lily y Laura se dirigieron al baño, era mejor ver la cara larga de Anne que soportar los insultos de las gemelas Bennet.

-¿Dije algo malo, Polly?- pregunto Dolly fingiendo incertidumbre.

-Yo no le vi nada de malo, Dolly- dijo Polly sonriéndole.

-Polly, no me termina de convencer la tregua que hicimos con Serena Winslow, nosotras tenemos ventaja al estar casi siempre con Los Merodeadores en clases, en la sala común, en la mesa... no creo que debamos intimidarnos, si quisiéramos algunas de las dos podría andar fácilmente con James Potter, y con esa alianza solo tenemos a Sirius y Remus para nosotras- dijo Dolly sentándose en su cama adoselada.

El cuarto de las chicas de séptimo curso de Gryffindor era grande, entrando a el se podía ver de frente una puerta que llevaba al baño, del lado derecho había tres camas con sus mesitas de noche y sus baúles respectivamente, en la primera dormía Anne, después Dolly y en la otra Polly. Del lado izquierdo había dos camitas también adoseladas en la primera dormía Laura y en la segunda Lily, al lado de su cama había una enorme ventana con vista al lago de Hogwarts.

-Lo se Dolly- dijo Polly sentándose al lado de su hermana –pero podemos obtener muchos beneficios al tenerla de nuestro lado, saber sus estrategias¿me entiendes?- pregunto Polly con voz maliciosa.

-Si, créeme que ya te entiendo Polly- dijo Dolly sonriéndole.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ya lo tengo todo organizado- dijo James mientras se recostaba en su cama y se llevaba las manos a la nuca, estirando las piernas y cruzándolas a la altura de los tobillos.

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que piensas hacer, Cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius entrecerrando los ojos. James lo volteo a ver y sonrió enigmáticamente -¡Vamos, Cornamenta, dime!- exigió saber el canino Merodeador.

-Calma, Canuto, calma- dijo James mientras hacia movimientos con las manos para que fuera paciente y su sonrisa se enancho más.

-¡Ay, Cornamenta! Odio cuando te da por ser "enigmático"- dijo Remus muy impaciente sentándose en la cama de Sirius.

El cuarto de los chicos de séptimo curso de Gryffindor era muy parecido al de las chicas, solo que el de ellos estaba un tanto desordenado por mas que los elfos domésticos lo arreglaran. Era grande, y entrando se podía ver de frente una puerta que llevaba al baño, del lado izquierdo había tres camas con sus mesitas de noche y sus baúles respectivamente, en la primera dormía Remus, después Michael Sullivan, chico con tendencias medio raras y en la otra Anton Hopper. Del lado derecho había dos camas, en la primera dormía Sirius y en la segunda James, al lado de su cama había una enorme ventana con vista al lago de Hogwarts.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo James mientras se incorporaba –el próximo sábado haré las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, elegiré al mejor, y el lunes se iniciaran los entrenamientos para después aplastar a las otras casas- dijo James muy emocionado. Remus y Sirius lo miraron con la boca abierta y después se miraron entre si, llegando a una conclusión sin siquiera hablar.

-No es que dude de tu capacidad para escoger a los integrantes del equipo, pero eres muy, pero muy, pero muy...

-¡Exigente!- exclamo Sirius interrumpiendo a Remus.

-Lo encontrare amigos, no lo duden- dijo James sonriéndoles en forma triunfal.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras de caracol muy despacio para no hacer ningún ruido, si alguien se daba cuenta de que andaba por Hogwarts a altas horas de la noche se podía meter en graves problemas. Pero no podía faltar, era la primera reunión del grupo.

La sala común de Gryffindor era una habitación redonda y acogedora llena de mullidos sillones y mesitas de madera, en el fondo todavía se podía ver que brillaban las brasas en la chimenea. Continuo caminando hacia el agujero, empujo el cuadro que servia como guardián se la sala común y salio, miro para ambos lados del pasillo para ver si había o no alguien por el pasillo, como no había nadie continuo su camino. Era conciente que con lo que hacia rompía muchísimas reglas de Hogwarts, pero el ansia de ir cita tras cita era mucho mas fuerte.

Se acomodo la gorra que cubría su corta cabellera negra azabache y se coloco la capucha de su capa de Gryffindor, y con escoba en mano se dirigió al campo oculto de Quidditch.

En su primer año había escuchado por casualidad de la existencia de la Liga Extraordinaria Nocturna de Aficionados al Quidditch (LENAQ) y su curiosidad había sido tanta que había decidido acudir a dicha cita.

La LENAQ era un torneo de Quidditch que se jugaba clandestinamente, en el no importaban las casas, años escolares, si eras bueno o malo, ni la escoba que tuvieras. A los alumnos de primer año que participaban se les prestaban escobas de los demás participantes con la condición de que cuando se tuviera escoba propia también la prestara.

Los partidos se celebraban las noches de los viernes y sábados en un campo oculto por los árboles del bosque prohibido, podías jugar con quien tu quisieras e inscribir a tu equipo en la primer cita que se celebraba el primer sábado de inicio de clases.

Se volvió a acomodar la capucha que poco a poco se le había ido resbalando y volvió a mirar a todas partes para ver si no andaba por ahí el señor Filch, la señora Norris o Peeves, suspiro de alivio al ver que el camino estaba libre y comenzó a correr rumbo al Bosque Prohibido para internarse un poco en el para no ser vista mientras caminaba rumbo al estadio improvisado.

La primera vez que había ido todos se habían portado muy amables explicándole las reglas tanto del Quidditch como las de la Liga. Este seria su último año y quería disfrutar al máximo todos los partidos de la Liga.

Sonrió al ver una luz a lo lejos dejándole saber que pronto llegaría a la reunión. Como cada año escucharía de nuevo las reglas para los nuevos integrantes las supieran.

La primera regla era: Nada de preguntas personales a los demás, tanto la Liga como sus participantes deberían permanecer en anonimato.

La segunda regla era: No a la discriminación, para que un equipo se pudiera registrar debería estar conformado por chicos de las cuatro casas y mezclar experiencia y juventud.

La tercera regla, que venia un poco a opacar la anterior: No mujeres, la Liga basaba esta regla en los equipos oficiales de la cuatro casas, ninguno de los equipos tenia mujeres por lo que la LENAQ tampoco aceptaba mujeres.

La cuarta regla exigía respeto para todos los jugadores y equipos, la persona que infligiera esta regla era multado con 2 sickles, lo que se juntara era invertido en material para la Liga, las pelotas, bat, papelería, etc.

La quinta regla exigía absoluto anonimato, era verdad que todo aquel que quisiera jugar era bienvenido, pero también era cierto que si todo Hogwarts se enteraba de su existencia el torneo se haría interminable, por lo cual se limitaban las invitaciones a participar.

Conforme se iba acercando logro distinguir a los chicos reunidos escuchando a Anton Hopper, chico Gryffindor de séptimo curso y nuevo presidente de la LENAQ. Hopper era un chico alto y robusto, de piel oscura, ojos marrones muy brillantes, boca generosa siempre sonriente, y cuando vio que llegaba su sonrisa se amplio aun mas.

-¡Hey, chico, que bueno que llegaste!- exclamo Hopper muy emocionado –pensé que mi equipo se quedaría sin buscador- dijo sonriéndole y luego se dirigió a los demás –para el que no tenga el gusto de conocerlo, les presento al mejor buscador de la Liga... bueno, no solo el mejor buscador, les presento a... ¡la máxima estrella de la Liga!- exclamo Anton Hopper señalándola.

Sonriendo negó con la cabeza, era conciente que al estar ahí no solo rompía las reglas de Hogwarts, sino también las de la LENAQ, pero si, era verdad, Lily Evans era la estrella de la Liga.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****quinto capítulo, en el siguiente ****capítulo habrá más Lily y James**** que sacara muchas chispas****¿Qué pasara?**** Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	6. La muñeca lastimada

**Hola a todos, e****spero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a Ruby P. Black, GinNyLu. Les traigo en esta ocasión el sexto capítulo ****en el que ****habrá más Lily y James**** que sacara muchas chispas****¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Un vaso medio vacío de vino es también uno medio lleno,  
pero una mentira a medias, de ningún modo es una media verdad.  
(Jean Cocteau)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 6.**** La muñeca lastimada.**

-¡Vamos Lily, despierta!- exclamo Laura mientras movía a una pelirroja muy cansada –tengo hambre, levántate.

Lily abrió lentamente los ojos, bostezo y se estiro como un gatito.

-Por favor...- murmuro Lily juntando sus manos en pose de suplica. Laura entrecerró los ojos muy indignada.

-No es posible que me lo vuelvas a pedir- protes­tó Laura mientras se incorporaba de la cama de Lily y negaba con la cabeza –desde primer año los viernes y sábados te duermes muy temprano y nunca quieres hacer nada con nosotras, y resulta que los sábados y domingos por la mañana estas tan cansada que Anne y yo tenemos que tomar comida del comedor y traértela a escindidas- Laura se cruzo de brazos y se flexiono de manera amenazadora hacia Lily -¿Qué haces por las noches, Lilian Marie Evans¿Con quien¿Qué nos ocultas?

-¡Ahhh!, que no se te olvide preguntarle que hace los días entre semana que desaparece de repente- dijo Anne, quien salía del baño en esos momentos.

Lily trago saliva lentamente y cerro los ojos, se sentía muy mal al ocultarle cosas a sus amigas, ellas siempre compartían sus miedos, lo que las hacia felices. Eran amigas maravillosas, pero a Lily le daba miedo que no la aceptaran tal y como era. Se llevaba muy bien con ellas, también era cierto que tenían algunas cosas en común, pero¿Qué pasaría cuando supieran que ella tenía intereses distintos a los de ellas?

En su antiguo colegio no había tenido amigos, gracias a las "opiniones" que vertía Petunia sobre ella. ¡Por Merlín! Tenia amigas, tenia buenas calificaciones, jugaba Quidditch clandestinamente, iba a la biblioteca a escondidas¡Pero era feliz! No era lo que se había planteado desde un principio, no era popular, no era amiga del chico Black, y mucho menos era novia de James Potter, pero lo que tenia la hacia feliz y no lo quería perder. Su felicidad pendía de un hilo¡Por Merlín, que no lo iba a permitir! Si tenía que mentir, lo haría de nuevo.

-Pues... verán, chicas- Lily se incorporo de la cama, las miro y luego desvió la mirada, seis años de decir mentiras la hacia una experta, pero también la hacia caer en contradicciones otras tantas –yo...

-Anne y yo sabemos que eres muy discreta con tus relaciones, pero eso no te impide decirnos los detalles- la interrumpió sonriéndole.

-Si si no quieres darnos nombres, lo aceptamos, pero detalles, Lil, detalles-suplicó Anne sentándose junto a la pelirroja y pasándole un brazo por los hombros -¡Mira, deben de ser muy sucios para que se ponga tan roja¡Dinos, Lil!- exclamó Anne con ve­hemencia, y dándole un golpecito en el hombre. Lily comenzó a reírse, pero no por lo que sus amigas decían en si, se reía del nerviosismo de casi haberse delatado y que ellas le dieran una salida.

-Si quieren detalles, déjenme descansar un poco entonces- les dijo Lily y se acostó en su cama de nuevo.

-Esta bien, esta bien, pero cuando regresemos queremos todos los detalles- contestó Laura, mi­rándola fijamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta rumbo al Gran Comedor con Anne siguiéndola.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lily salio de su casa común con rumbo al Gran Comedor, había intentado dormir de nuevo, y aunque estaba muy cansada no había conseguido conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Disgustada se había levantado, y se había arreglado un poco para bajar al Gran Comedor. Iba tan concentrada pensando en lo que les podría decir a sus amigas que no se dio cuenta que alguien se detenía frente a la trayectoria que llevaba la pelirroja. De repente colisiono contra un cuerpo y ella cayo y para evitar un gran golpe ambas manos torciéndose la muñeca derecha. Gimió de dolor y comenzó a darse masajes con la mano izquierda. Enojada contra el que choco lentamente subió la vista y vio que la capa tenia el escudo de Slytherin, levanto más la vista y vio un rostro cetrino que en ese momento tenia una mueca de burla. Lily se incorporo rápidamente y nerviosamente cruzo los brazos por la espalda.

-Severus...- murmuro Lily. Severus Snape no mostró ninguna gratitud al ser reconocido, sino todo lo contrario su mueca se hizo aun más evidente.

-Ya habías tardado en hacer una de tus tonterías, Evans- dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Por qué siempre que me vez tienes que insultarme, Severus?- pregunto Lily muy dolida.

-¿Por qué?- repitió Snape sonriendo maliciosamente –Evans, que tu y yo hayamos compartido el primer viaje de venida a Hogwarts y hubiéramos platicado algunas veces no nos hace amigos. Nuestro caminos van separados, somos muy distintos, Evans, no me interesa ser amigo de una asquerosa sangre sucia, no me interesa ser amigo de una don nadie- dijo Snape con mucha frialdad, y sin esperar la reacción de Lily siguió caminando.

Lily cerró los ojos y sintió como comenzaban a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas. Su amistad con Severus Snape había comenzado bien pese al primer encuentro que habían tenido en el Expreso Hogwarts con Los Merodeadores, se había desestabilizado un poco cuando habían quedado en casas rivales, pero lo habían superado. Pero tiempo después había sentido como poco a poco Snape se había alejado de ella y comenzado a decirle cosas hirientes por su condición de hija de muggles y por sus "accidentes".

Se recargo contra la pared, y se tapo la cara con ambas manos mientras sollozaba. ¡Claro que le dolía!, desde un principio muchos Slytherin en cuanto supieron su procedencia habían comenzado a insultarla, pero a Snape no le había importado en un principio, todo había cambiado cuando se había comenzado a juntar con ello.

De repente se sobresalto al sentir que alguien la abrazaba, la separaba de la pared y la pegaba a su cuerpo, un cuerpo musculoso, muy masculino. Se le helo la sangre cuando le susurro al oído ¡No podía ser posible!

-¿Qué te pasa, Evans?- susurro James Potter mientras apretaba contra si a la pelirroja.

Lily Evans... James cerró los ojos y suspiro, desde que la había visto por primera vez había sentido mucha simpatía por ella, siempre tan vulnerable a los comentarios de los demás, siempre tan falta de seguridad en ella misma. Desde un principio había tenido un sentimiento de protegerla, y verla en ese pasillo tan mal le había tocado el corazón. Casi sin darse cuenta había ido hacia ella y la había abrazado para consolarle, para reconfortarla.

-No tengo nada, Potter...- murmuro Lily mientras aspiraba ese olor tan característico de él, sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo fuertemente, de apoyar la cabeza en su hombro, pero sabia que eso era mucho pedir, disfruto unos momentos mas y poso las manos en sus pectorales para separarse de él –estoy bien... ahhh- gimió Lily de dolor, se había olvidado de su muñeca lastimada.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto James preocupado colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Nada, es solo que...- murmuro Lily mientras bajaba la mirada hacia sus manos, James se dio cuenta y cuando hizo el amago de tomárselas Lily enseguida las llevo atrás de su cuerpo –no tengo nada, hasta luego Potter- dijo Lily dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar. James negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y caminaba hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la hizo girar para quedar frente a frente.

-Enséñame las manos- le dijo James como si le estuviera dando una orden a un niño pequeño. Lily le mostró la palma de las manos y cerro los ojos apretándolos mucho. James sonrió al ver el gesto de la pelirroja y lo linda que se miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior.

James tomo sus manos y las analizo y se dio cuenta que la muñeca derecha la tenia inflamada –y dices que no tienes nada- inquirió James con aire burlón mientras se la revisaba.

-No pasa nada, de verdad- dijo Lily con voz débil.

-¿Qué te paso, Evans¿Qué te hizo Quejicus?- pregunto James frunciendo el ceño –porque cuando yo venia para acá, lo vi sonriendo, y eso no es muy dado en él.

-¡No, no me hizo nada!- exclamo Lily rápidamente, ella conocía el odio que había entre los dos chicos, y que cada uno buscaba el mínimo pretexto para atacar al otro, y ella no quería una confrontación por su culpa –yo venia corriendo, iba al Gran Comedor, tropecé y metí la mano, eso es todo- mintió una vez mas, pero era una mentira a medias, se dijo a si misma, pero en esta ocasión era necesaria¿o no?

-Bien...- dijo James entrecerrando los ojos –vamos a la enfermería.

-No es necesario que me acompañes, yo ahorita voy a desayunar y al rato voy con Anne y laura –prometió Lily sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Vamos, y no acepto un "no" como respuesta- le advirtió James mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía.

-Tengo hambre, Potter, de verdad, al rato voy- volvió a prometer Lily resistiéndose a caminar.

-Eso tiene solución, vamos primero a que te revise madame Pomfrey, y luego comes- dijo James volteándola a ver con cara seria –yo invito- y le guiño un ojo picaramente.

-Está bien...- murmuro Lily sonrojándose, y comenzando a caminar al lado de James rumbo a la enfermería. Él la miro de reojo y sonrió, Lily Evans era muy divertida cuando se le olvidaba ponerse esa mascara tras la que siempre se ocultaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Caminaba rápidamente rumbo a la torre norte, miro su reloj rápidamente, llegaba quince minutos retrasada, comenzó a correr, pero al poco tiempo se detuvo al sentir un pinchazo, se flexiono un poco para regular su respiración, sentía que casi se le salía el corazón. ¡Maldita vida sedentaria!, pensó y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta, suspiro lentamente y la abrió. La habitación era angosta, saco la varita de su túnica y con un _Lumus_ prendió la punta de su varita para poder observar todo a su alrededor. Había una estantería frente a ella en la cual se podía ver todo tipo de detergente, trapos, frascos de diferentes pociones de limpieza, etc. A mano izquierda había varias escobas y mapeadores, y del lado derecho había algunas cubetas, y sentado en una de ellas estaba un chico. Laura le sonrió y se sentó s su lado y con un _Nox _apago la luz que salía de su varita.

-Discúlpame Remus, Anne y yo estuvimos buscando a Lily, pero no la encontramos- dijo Laura con voz de disculpa –pero ya la encontraremos, y le sacaremos toda la información- agrego Laura más para ella que para el Merodeador.

-Le paso algo a...- Remus se interrumpió al darse cuenta que su comentario podría ser tomado en cuenta como una burla hacia la pelirroja –yo... no lo decía por lo que...

-Te entiendo- le dijo Laura tanteando al aire hasta que todo el antebrazo del chico –por sus "accidentes", no, no es nada de eso, es cosa de chicas- agrego Laura riéndose.

-¿Y como te fue en las vacaciones?- preguntó Remus dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

-¡Lo conocí, Remus¡Conocí al amor de mi vida!- exclamo Laura muy emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho por ti- dijo Remus sonriendo, y negando con la cabeza esperando el "pero..."

-Roy es guapo, gracioso, inteligente, un amor- comentó Laura extasiada.

-Por fin encontraste s tu príncipe, que bien...- murmuró Remus confundido.

-Pero...- Laura suspiro, y Remus se mordió el labio inferior luchando por contener la risa, era tan típico de Laura encontrarles "peros" a todos los chicos –solo estaba de visita, el es de Suiza, y vino a pasar las vacaciones con sus abuelos. En cuanto lo vi supe que era el indicado, no éramos íntimos, pero hablamos mucho.

-¿Quedaron en algo¿Te dio su dirección?- pregunto Remus.

-No lo miraba todo el tiempo, te recuerdo que Roy fue a visitar a sus abuelos, no a mí. Pero era obvio que yo le gustaba.

Remus sonrió, dándose cuenta de que Laura no había respondido a sus preguntas, tan típico de ella evadirlas. Esas "sesiones de terapia" habían comenzado desde cuarto año, cuando Remus había encontrado a Laura llorando en el armario de escobas de la torre norte. De vez en cuando se quedaban de ver para contarse sus confidencias, pero Laura la mayoría de las veces era la que se desahogaba, y no porque no le contara a sus amigas, sino para saber la opinión de un chico.

Remus suspiro, era obvio que en esta ocasión Laura había visto cosas donde no las había, y como su "confidente", tenia que decírselo de una forma sutil para no herirla.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?- pregunto Remus.

-Pues he pensado en mandarles un mensaje a sus abuelos y decirles que perdí su dirección y que me la manden¿Qué opinas?- preguntó ella con ansiedad. Remus se horrorizo.

-¿Por qué no le das tiempo¿No te gustaba Kane Rowan? Según recuerdo es guapo, gracioso, inteligente, un amor- recito Remus con voz monótona las "características" que tenían los chicos que le gustaban a Laura.

-Pues si, pero¿no crees que es un poco vanidoso?- pregunto Laura dudando.

-Pues te recuerdo que él esta aquí, y Roy en Suiza, piensalo- dejo caer Remus en tono casual.

-Lo haré¿y tu¿Qué pasa con la chica que te gustaba?- pregunto Laura sonriendo y picándole las costillas.

-Nada, seguimos siendo buenos amigos, pero nada mas- contesto Remus suspirando.

-No es posible, Remus, tienes que hacer algo. ¿Qué no piensas tener novia?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Por el momento, no, primero quiero estudiar, y después ya veremos.

-Bueno, deja que te cuente como conocí a Roy- dijo Laura muy emocionada, Remus suspiro resignado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Ves, Potter, no tenia nada grave...- murmuro Lily. James se acerco a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros, ella sintió que sus mejillas despedían fuego.

-Bueno, pero ahora ya no tienes molestias en tu muñeca- contestó James, sonriéndole. Lily se mordió el labio inferior y rogó internamente "¡que no me pase ningún accidente!" -¿vamos a comer?- le pregunto James.

-Si...- le contesto con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que él sonreía.

-¡Jamsie, te estaba buscando!- exclamo una voz femenina.

Lily y James voltearon a ver a la persona que había llamado al Merodeador.

-Hola, Serena- contesto James sonriéndole.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago, Jamsie?- pregunto Serena con voz seductora a la vez que le pasaba el dedo índice por el pecho.

-Me encantaría, pero yo tengo...- comenzó a decir James y volteo a ver a Lily. La pelirroja ya no estaba ahí, se había ido, se fijo a ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había señales de ella, volteo a ver a Serena y sonrió –vamos.

Serena sonrió seductoramente y se colgó del brazo de James a la vez que colocaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita Evans?- pregunto una voz femenina, Lily se sobresalto y volteo a mirar a la mujer.

-Si, gracias madame Pomfrey...- murmuro Lily sonriendo débilmente, sin decir nada mas Lily se dio media vuelta y se marcho de la enfermería, las lágrimas brillaban en sus pestañas y después de deslizaron por sus mejillas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****sexto capítulo, en el siguiente ****capítulo Lily ****tendrá que vencer una adversidad como chico****¿Qué pasara?**** Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	7. La apuesta

**Hola a todos, e****spero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a ****Selu-Potter****, geminis****, Ruby P. Black, GinNyLu. Les traigo en esta ocasión el séptimo capítulo ****en el ****Lily ****tendrá que vencer una adversidad como chico****¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_La mentira se para sobre un pie...  
la verdad sobre los dos.  
(Benjamin Franklin)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 7.**** La apuesta.**

Se asomo por la puerta de la biblioteca, raro, pero a ese chico de Gryffindor solo se le podía encontrar en la biblioteca, nunca lo había visto en la sala común, ni en los pasillos, ni en los salones de clase, ni siquiera en el Gran Comedor. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron toda la biblioteca hasta que dio con el chico que buscaba. Camino con paso seguro hasta una mesa cercana a la ventana, se detuvo frente a la mesa y el chico levanto la mirada y unos ojos verde esmeralda lo miraron atentamente.

-Hola, Anton- dijo Lily Evans, e inconscientemente se toco la cabeza y se tanteo la gorra para estar segura de que nada andaba mal con su gorra y su peluca, después se toco la nariz para estar segura si su nariz seguía siendo ganchuda.

-Hola, chico, ayer en la noche no tuve tiempo de preguntarte¿nos vas a abandonar?- pregunto Anton Hopper, presidente de la LENAQ.

-¿Yo¿Por qué tendría que hacer algo así?- pregunto Lily con el ceño fruncido. Anton se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a Lily.

-¡Vamos, chico!- exclamo Anton -¿no me dirás que no sabes que el próximo sábado Potter hará las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo buscador de Gryffindor?

-Lo se- contesto Lily mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Nos abandonaras?- volvió a preguntar Anton –eres Gryffindor, muy buen jugador, buscador- agrego Anton Hopper y le sonrió –como dije el viernes, eres el mejor jugador de la Liga.

-Yo juego en la Liga porque me gusta, ahí aprendí a jugar, me dieron la oportunidad de sentirme parte de algo, no me interesa jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor- le contesto Lily sonriéndole.

-Eres muy buen jugador, y te imaginas que un chico de la Liga jugara en el equipo de su casa, seria un orgullo, se que puede sonar contradictorio, pero me gustaría que hicieras la prueba y les enseñaras a los de los equipos de las cuatro casas que la Liga tiene buen nivel.

-No me voy a presentar a la prueba- aseguro Lily con voz firme, después miro su reloj nerviosamente.

-Vamos, yo también voy al Gran Comedor- comentó Anton con cortesía poniéndose de pie.

-Yo... yo voy a la Torre Gryffindor primero- murmuró la joven, sin mirarlo a los ojos, tomo su mochila y comenzó a caminar.

-Luego vas, quiero decirte unas jugadas nuevas para los cazadores, te van a encantar- insistió Anton con vehemencia, y le dio unos "golpecitos" en la espalda. A Lily no le quedo otra opción más que ir con Anton al Gran Comedor... ¡vestida de chico!

Cuando estuvieron frente al Gran Comedor cerro los ojos un momento, ahí no iba a entrar la chica rara Evans, sino un chico cualquiera, solo tenia que sentarse y comer como los demás, sin que la estuvieran vigilando para ver si cometía algún error al comer o le pasaba algún "accidente".

Suspiro, abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar hablando alegremente con Anton Hopper, nadie los volteó a ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Lily no se sintió observada. Anton y ella se dirigieron a la mesa Gryffindor, a lo lejos pudo ver a Los Merodeadores hablando alegremente, muy retiradas de ellos vio a Anne y Laura comiendo y de vez en cuando mirando en dirección de la puerta, la estaban buscando. Se sintió tentada a ir con ellas, pero seria demasiado peligroso.

-¡Chico, Anton, vengan con nosotros!- Lily volteo para ver quien le gritaba. ¡Eran algunos chicos de la Liga! Lily y Anton caminaron hacia ellos y a forma de saludo levanto la mano.

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente lleno de camarería, La pelirroja dijo una que otra vez algún chiste que le habían contado los hijos de Jolly, y todos habían reído a carcajadas. Trevor, un chico de tercer curso contó una anécdota sumamente graciosa que hizo que el grupo soltara una carcajada tan fuerte que todos en el Gran Comedor los voltearan a ver, los chicos se miraron entre ellos y se rieron aun más fuerte, y como si nada los demás alumnos regresaron a sus respectivas charlas.

-¿Harás la prueba?- pregunto Trevor volteando a ver a Lily.

-No, no me llama la atención- "Una mentira mas", pensó Lily –además, dicen que Potter es un ogro en los entrenamientos. No, gracias, pero yo paso- agrego Lily y los demás comenzaron a reírse.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Gryffindor corrieron a sentarse frente a la chimenea, poco a poco la sala común comenzó a llenarse. Lily volteaba de vez en cuando para ver cuando entraban sus amigas. Cuando Los Merodeadores entraron las chicas comenzaron a suspirar, los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia.

De repente Lily vio cuando Anne y Laura entraron y miraron a su alrededor y subieron corriendo las escaleras de las chicas. Lily no podía subir hasta que la sala común estuviera vacía para poder quitarse la peluca, la gorra y el hechizo. Era obvio que sus amigas no se dormirían hasta que ella llegara y la interrogaran.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Laura y Anne entraron al cuarto y comenzaron a revisar por todas partes, abrieron todos los doseles de las camas, debajo de ellas, en el baño, nada, no había rastro alguno de Lily Evans.

Desde un día anterior Lily había estado actuando de una manera muy rara, cuando habían subido con el desayuno ya había huido, en la tarde entes de comer la habían encontrado dormida en su cama con rastros de haber estado llorando y la habían dejado dormir, y cuando habían subido con comida había huido de nuevo. De ahí la habían esperado a que llegara, pero el sueño las había vencido y Lily no había llegado.

Esa mañana estaban decididas a despertarla, pero cuando vieron lo cansada y demacrada que se veía, habían decidido que mientras Laura iba por un poco de comida Anne la vigilaría. Cuando Lily había despertado la dejaron que comiera y se aseara para poder charlar con ella, pero Los Merodeadores habían decidido hacer una broma de bienvenida aventando bombas fétidas a la sala común, pero habían tirado tantas que el humo y el hedor había entrado a todas las habitaciones y todos en la torre habían tenido que emprender la graciosa huida.

Lily se había retrasado un poco para agarrar una mochila, y con todo Gryffindor en el pasillo habían perdido de vista a la pelirroja, y era hora que no se había dignado en regresar a su habitación. Pero ella tenia que ir a dormir tarde o temprano, y ahora no se quedarían dormidas, estaban tan preocupadas por su amiga que eso les quitaba el sueño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Lo de la mañana fue genial!- exclamo Sirius Black emocionado –me dio mucha risa ver desalojar tan rápidamente la torre- agrego el Merodeador a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.

-Si, pero ahora vamos a estar castigados todo el fin de semana que viene¿Cómo vas a llevar a cabo las pruebas para encontrar al buscador, James?- pregunto Remus con sorna.

-Pues veras mi pequeño Lunático, la profesora McGonagall es una gran aficionada al Quidditch, y el castigo del sábado lo sustituiré con trabajo sobre Transformaciones de objetos grandes inanimados a seres animados- contesto James con voz melosa a la vez que hacia muecas de tristeza mas falsas que un billete de dos galeones.

-¿Qué tu que?- exclamo Remus indignado –no es posible, Cornamenta¿Por qué tu no tienes que servir el té y bocadillos el sábado al Club Slug, y Canuto y yo si?

-Pero en cambio el domingo si iré al castigo, arriesgare mi vida, amigos. Tienen que reconocer que puede ser peligroso, la profesora McGonagall se paso esta vez con ese castigo- dijo James negando con la cabeza fingiendo indignación. Remus y Sirius fruncieron el ceño muy irritados.

-¡Uy, si, que peligro vamos a correr el domingo!- exclamo Remus mientras temblaba en broma.

-Si, entrar con Hagrid al bosque prohibido para darle de comer a los hipogrifos- contestó Sirius con sarcasmo –y aun mas peligroso siendo de día cuando entremos.

-¡Por Merlín!, encuentren la parte divertida de entrar al dichoso Club del viejo Slughorn.

-¿Qué puede ser tan divertido?- pregunto Sirius indignado –tipos raros hablando de tonterías, paso.

-Según tu, tengo que sentirme feliz al oír las tonterías que digan- dijo Remus igualmente indignado que Sirius.

-Pues si no mal recuerdo estoy frente a dos Merodeadores, dos de los mas grandes alborotadores que han estado en Hogwarts¿Por qué no sacan su lado "sutil"?- pregunto James sonriendo malévolamente. Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver y también sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Cornamenta, no nos has contado como te fue ayer con Serena, nos pregunto por ti, y te vimos después cuando salías con ella rumbo al lago- comentó Sirius guiñándole picaramente un ojo y cambiando de tema, James suspiro recordando los extraños sucesos que había tenido con Lily Evans.

-Pues nada, no paso nada- contestó James con voz cansina -¿Qué¡Es la verdad! Serena es preciosa, divertida, pero no me interesa andar con ella- aseguro James al ver el gesto incrédulo de sus amigos.

-¡Ahhh, no puede ser!- exclamo un grupo de chicos de distintos años que se encontraban reunidos. Los Merodeadores voltearon a verlos y distinguieron a un chico flacucho de cabello negro azabache alborotado y nariz ganchuda, y a Anton Hopper, su compañero de habitación jugando ajedrez mágico, y el resto a su alrededor muy divertidos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Ese juego lo tenia ganado!- exclamo Anton incrédulo, Lily soltó una carcajada.

-¡No hay nadie mejor que yo en el ajedrez mágico!- exclamo extasiada, fuera de si mientras levantaba los puños en señal de victoria.

-¡Yo soy mejor que tu!- exclamo una voz muy conocida por todos.

Lily levanto muy lentamente la mirada, Sirius Black tenia cuentas pendientes con ella. La pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente, Paul Evans había sido campeón júnior de Inglaterra, y Lily había sido su más devota alumna. Era momento de saldar cuentas.

-Pruébamelo- dijo Lily fríamente, y le señalo el lugar donde estaba sentado Anton.

Sirius volteo a ver a sus amigos, Remus negó con la cabeza y suspiro, nadie podía retar a Sirius Black sin pagar las consecuencias. Sirius volteo a ver a James, quien sonrió divertido, nada iba a importarle lo que le dijeran, sabia que iba a tratar de humillar al chico por su osadía.

-Para hacerlo mas interesante¿Qué te parece una apuesta?- pregunto Sirius sonriendo diabólicamente –si yo gano, en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade serás la cita de la chica rara Evans, y le darás un beso francés en el Gran Comedor frente a todo el colegio- propuso Sirius en tono triunfal.

A Lily se le seco la garganta a la vez que sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho¡No podía perder¡Todo el colegio se daría cuenta que Chico y la chica rara Evans era la misma persona! Volteó a ver a todos, Anton y Trevor levantaron el dedo pulgar en señal de confianza, sonriendo volteo a ver a Sirius.

-Bien, pero si yo gano tu tendrás que pedirle una disculpa publica a Lily Evans en el Gran Comedor...- comenzó a decir Lily y se oyeron risitas y murmullos –y le tendrás que prometer que nunca mas le dirás o harás algo que la lastime- agregó Lily con voz frirme, y mirándolo retadoramente. Todos habían callado ante la astucia del chico al retar de aquella manera al Merodeador.

Lily le extendió la mano a manera de señal de cerrar el trato. Sirius tomo su pequeña mano y comenzó a apretársela más de la cuenta provocando que los ojos de la pelirroja se pusieran acuosos. Lily se mordió el labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar para evitar que un gemido de dolor saliera de su boca.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces niñato...- murmuro Sirius con voz tan fría que la sala común se volvió a quedar en silencio.

El juego estaba muy parejo, a ambos se les podía ver muy pensativo, y todos los que habían estado en la sala común cuando había ocurrido el reto estaban formando un círculo de personas alrededor del tablero y de los dos jugadores. Los chicos de la LENAQ apoyaban cien porciento a "Chico" pero no decían nada, eran concientes que estaban frente a un Merodeador, y que eran chicos de cuidado.

El resto de la sala común apoyaba a Sirius, pero les llamaba la atención que aquel chiquillo desconocido hubiera redado de aquella manera a Sirius Black.

-Jaque Mate- dijo y soltó una carcajada, había ganado. Lily se tapo la cara con las mano¡No era posible!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****séptimo capítulo, en el siguiente ****capítulo sabremos quien gano, aunque ustedes ya tienen idea de quien gano¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? También será la charla entre Lily, Anne y Laura¿Qué pasara?**** Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	8. Una noche muy larga

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. ****Antes de agradecerles quiero disculparme por no haber subido un capítulo la semana pasada, de improvisto surgieron planes de vacacionar con mi familia. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a ****A.M.M.Alison, Dark Phoenix odagleD, ****Ruby P. Black, ****Alex Potter Malfoy****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el octavo capítulo ****en el que ****sabremos quien gano, aunque ustedes ya tienen idea de quien gano¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias? También será la charla entre Lily, Anne y Laura¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Cubrir una falta con una mentira,  
es reemplazar una mancha con un agujero.  
(Autor desconocido)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 8.**** Una noche muy larga. **

-Jaque Mate- dijo y soltó una carcajada, había ganado. Lily se tapo la cara con las mano¡No era posible¡Le había ganado a Sirius Black!

Toda la sala común quedo en silencio esperando la reacción de Sirius Black. El Merodeador miro con un odio infinito a Lily, se levanto de la silla con toda la majestuosidad que en esos momentos le era posible.

-Mañana en el desayuno...- murmuro fríamente Sirius y camino hacia las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación con la cabeza muy en alto seguido por James y Remus sabiendo sin decirse nada que esa noche iba a ser muy larga y tempestuosa. A lo lejos oyeron los gritos de alegría de los que celebraban el triunfo del chico desconocido.

Lily se sentía mal, se había dejado llevar por la euforia y había dejado mal parado a Sirius. Anton le levanto la mano en señal de victoria y los demás alumnos se comenzaron a dispersar, algunos se dirigían a sus habitaciones, y otros a continuar las tares para el siguiente día.

Los chicos de la LENAQ comentaban lo reñido que había sido el juego, y Lily solo los oía, y cuando los chico reían Lily sonreía débilmente. Mas que escuchar a los chicos la pelirroja vigilaba la sala común, lo único que quería era acostarse en su cama, se sentía demasiado cansada tanto física como mentalmente.

Suspiro de alivio cuando los chicos de la LENAQ, quienes eran los últimos que quedaban en la sala común decidieron irse a descansar. Se quito la gorra y la peluca guardándolos en su mochila, toco su nariz con la varita y con un hechizo su nariz volvió a la normalidad. Agotada comenzó a subir las escaleras, cuando estuvo frente a su puerta suspiro, entraría, se aventaría a la cama y se dormiría. Abrió la puerta y dos chicas muy enojadas sentadas en su cama la esperaban, esa noche seria muy larga.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Nada mas entrar a su cuarto Sirius Black pateo su baúl y su pie se colisionó de fea manera contra una esquina.

-Diablos- aulló y saltó sobre un pie.

-Cálmate Canuto, no...- empezó a decir James en cuanto entro al cuarto.

-¿QUÉ ME CALME¿CÓMO ME PIDES ESO?- exclamo muy enojado Sirius sentado en su cama aventando su zapato y sobándose el pie.

-Canuto, tu quisiste hacer la apuesta, y tu metiste a Lily Evans, a si que no te quejes- le espetó Remus muy irritado.

-Pero ese tipo se excedió¡Pedirle yo disculpas a alguien!- dijo Sirius de forma arrogante.

-¡Y tu querías que él saliera con ella en una cita y la besara!- exclamo Remus parándose frente a Sirius.

-Por favor Lunático, es la chica rara Evans, solo le quería hacer el favor- se obstinó Sirius y se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Remus sarcásticamente –es un ser humano, Sirius, y no necesita de tu ayuda, así como tampoco necesito "refrescarse" cuando la tiraste al lago, "cambiar de look" cuando le pintaste el cabello de color plateado, "para que adelgazara" cuando le pusiste un hechizo repulsor a lo que intentaba comer, y cuando...

-Te entiendo, Lunático- dijo Sirius interrumpiéndolo –tu no dices nada, Cornamenta.

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir James recargándose en el poste de su cama, sonriendo enigmáticamente y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué¿Bueno, qué¡No estoy para tus tonterías de hacerte el interesante!- exclamo Sirius con una mirada peligrosa.

-¿Y bien...?- pregunto Remus haciendo movimientos con la mano para que continuara hablando.

-Verán, señor Canuto y señor Lunático¡Somos Los Merodeadores!- exclamo James como si la respuesta lo dijera todo. Remus y Sirius se voltearon a ver negando con la cabeza.

-Lo hemos perdido, Lunático...- murmuró Sirius fingiéndose afligido.

-Al grano, James Cade Potter, queremos respuestas- ordenó Remus secamente, acercándose a él.

-Bien, pero no me digas Cade, lo detesto. ¡Merlín doto a cada Merodeador con cualidades que los diferencian de cada uno¿Cuáles son las de Canuto, Lunático?- pregunto James sonriéndole arrogantemente.

-Pues...- Remus dudo en mencionarlas, no quería que el ego de Sirius se desbordara por su cuerpo, porque para ser sincero el canino Merodeador tenia muchas. Sirius interpretando mal su silencio y lo miro incrédulo.

-¿Dudas de mis cualidades?- exclamo Sirius indignado –soy guapo, inteligente, cuerpo espec...

-¡La música!- exclamo James exasperado –Canuto es bueno en la música. Tenemos que planearlo todo bien.

-Me sorprendes, Cornamenta- comento Remus sonriéndole. James se cruzo de brazos mirando a sus amigos y sonrió satisfecho de si mismo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Lilian Marie Evans?- pregunto Anne entrecerrando los ojos.

-Yo... pues...- balbuceo Lily, sin mirarlas a los ojos.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el fin de semana?- preguntó Laura levantándose en ese instante.

-Chicas, yo...

-¡Por Merlín, si van a hacer escenitas de celos entre ustedes, mejor lárguense a otra parte!- exclamo Polly sentándose en su cama y mirándolas con odio.

-Nosotras si tenemos una vida, y no me seduce la idea de mañana lucir unas enormes ojeras. Así que si quieren saber donde se metió su amiguita¡Lárguense a otra parte!- exploto Dolly tapándose después hasta la cabeza con la cobija.

Lily, Laura y Anne se miraron y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, de repente paso rozando la cabeza de Laura un zapato de diseño.

-Suerte que soy bajita...- murmuro Laura mordiéndose el labio para no carcajearse, se dirigió al baño seguida de sus amigas.

Cuando Anne cerró la puerta con un hechizo mientras Laura lanzaba un encantamiento Impasibilizador, Lily se sentó en el vater derrotada, sabia que de esta no había forma de salir bien librada.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto Anne mirándola de forma acusadora.

-Pues verán...- murmuro Lily con labios tembloro­sos, con la vista baja.

-Si te peleaste con tu chico, ten por seguro que puedes confiar en nosotras- la invitó Laura con tono afable, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Si, Lil, somos tus amigas- concordó Anne sentándose en el suelo y agarrándole las manos. Lily cerro los ojos y suspiro¿Qué hacer? Podía mentir una vez más o decepcionar a sus amigas por sus seis años de mentiras.

-Si, tuve problemas con mi chico- mintió Lily sintiéndose morir al ver la expresión de apoyo de sus amigas.

-Lo sabia- dijo Laura sentándose también en el piso -¿Qué te hizo el desgraciado?- pregunto muy enojada.

-Pues...- "piensa Lily, piensa", se decía mientras miraba a sus dos amigas –pues... yo estaba hablando con él, y una chica llego y comenzó a coquetearle, ella le pidió... Mmm... ¡Ayuda!, ayuda para cargar algo, y él se fue con ella- les dijo Lily con voz temblorosa, al tiempo que Laura y Anne despotricaban contra aquel canalla y esa zorra quita novios. Lily suspiro de alivio.

-¡Ay, desgraciado! Dime quien es Lil, dime para que le diga unas cuantas verdades- dijo Anne parándose muy enojada.

-Si, que sepa que tienes amigas que te defienden, y... ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Laura levantándose y señalándole la cara. Lily muy asustada se levanto y corrió al espejo y suspiro, su nariz era la de siempre.

-¿De que hablas, Laura?- pregunto la pelirroja volteando a ver a sus amigas.

-En el labio¿Qué te paso¿El desgraciado te pego?- pregunto Laura roja de coraje.

-No se ve como golpe, yo creo que mas bien fue el resultado de un beso muy apasionado con todo y mordisco- dijo Anne picaramente. Lily volvió a suspirar, estaba cansada de mentirles.

-Si, es parte de la reconciliación, con ese suspiro lo dijo todo. Cuéntanos Lil, cuéntanos todo- pidió Laura dando saltitos muy emocionada.

-Bien...-murmuro Lily deslizándose por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, Laura y Anne se sentaron frente a ella muy emocionadas.

-¿Y bien?- preguntaron al unísono. Lily recordó su encuentro con James Potter el sábado por la mañana y sonrió, y mirando hacia la nada comenzó a contarles.

-Yo me fui muy triste, camine rumbo al Gran Comedor y como me sentía muy mal me puse a llorar, de repente sentí que alguien me abrazaba- dijo Lily muy emocionad mirando a sus amigas –era él, me estaba abrazando, yo lo reconocí por su aroma y lo abrace fuertemente. Estar en sus brazos me hizo sentir protegida- la pelirroja sonrió tristemente y continuo –se separo un poco de mi y me beso- Lily suspiro y se miro las manos –y ya saben...- murmuro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Que bonito, Lil, me alegro mucho por ti- le dijo Anne sonriéndole –pero no entiendo porque no lo hacen publico en vez de esconderse.

-No quiero hablar más del tema chicas, espero que me comprendan- les dijo Lily muy seria.

-Bien, Lil, vámonos a dormir- dijo Laura poniéndose de pie.

-Vayan ustedes, ahorita las alcanzo- dijo Lily intentando sonreírles.

-Buenas noches- dijeron Laura y Anne y quitando el hechizo de la puerta.

Lily asintió con la cabeza, y en cuanto las chicas salieron como un animal herido escondió su cara con las manos y al fin dejó que las lágrimas brotaran. Lloró y lloró; eran tales los sollozos, que temblaba de pies a cabeza. Lloró hasta que se le acabaron las lágrimas. Sin embargo, el dolor continuaba. Se sentía muy mal por haber dicho una mentira más, se sentía muy mal porque ya era una experta en el "arte de mentir", pero aun más porque Anne y Laura no se merecían ser engañadas de esa forma.

Todo se le estaba saliendo de las manos¿Cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigas y el resto del colegio cuando Sirius Black le pidiera disculpas? Estaba cometiendo muchos errores, Chico seria tema de conversación y todos lo buscarían o para felicitarlo o para insultarlo por su osadía. Y lo más seguro era que Los Merodeadores lo hicieran victima de una de sus famosas bromas como escarmiento.

Suspiro y se limpio las lagrimas con el torso del brazo y quito el encantamiento Impasibilizador del baño y se dirigió a su cama pensando que solo faltaba un año.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía unas enormes ganas de quedarse en su cuarto, oía los movimientos de sus demás compañeras, y las indirectas-directas que se lanzaban entre Anne, Laura y las gemelas Bennet. Los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes y Lily tuvo que dejar de fingir que no los oía. Se levanto sin ganas, tomo su ropa y se dirigió al baño, una ducha caliente le sentaría bien.

-Hola, Lil- dijeron al unísono Anne y Laura.

-Hola chicas- les contesto Lily sonriéndoles.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Conforme iban avanzando Lily, Anne y Laura sentían las miradas clavadas sobre ellas acompañadas de murmullo que cesaban cuando una de ellas volteaba. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor todas las miradas se posaron en ellas y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Laura¿no me digas que otra vez mencionaste los defectos del chico con quien saliste sin darte cuenta que estaba atrás de ti con sus amigos?- pregunto Anne en un murmullo caminando en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor.

-No he salido con nadie este año- contesto Laura de la misma manera y un poco irritada por recordarle aquellos momentos tan vergonzosos en los que siempre incurría, se sentó sintiendo las miradas clavadas a su espalda -¿no será que tu nuevamente le enseñaste el dichoso dibujo de la casa de tus sueños con una familia saludando al chico con que saliste?- pregunto Laura.

-No, el dibujo del futuro familiar esta en el fondo de mi baúl- contesto Anne después de hacer memoria –tu Lily¿no has hecho nada¿Crees que se hayan enterado de lo de tu chico?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, era verdad que algo había pasado con respecto a ella, pero es esta ocasión Lily Evans no era la responsable, sino Chico.

-No lo creo, pero...- Lily no continúo hablando porque de repente el Gran Salón se había sumido en un gran silencio y se comenzaron a oír los acordes de una guitarra.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****octavo capítulo, en el siguiente ****capítulo sabremos quien esta tocando la guitarra, aunque es obvio que ya lo adivinaron. Muy pronto un habrá un acontecimiento que cambiara el rumbo de esta historia, y muchas sorpresas mas. ****Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	9. Pagando la deuda

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a****UsagiPotter****, Ruby P. Black, A.M.M.Alison, Dark Phoenix odagleD, ****GinNyLu****, Kirsche****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el noveno capítulo ****en el que ****sabremos quien esta tocando la guitarra, aunque es obvio que ya lo adivinaron¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten... **

_Una mentira puede correr 6 veces por el mundo  
antes de que la verdad haya tenido tiempo  
para ponerse los pantalones  
(Twain)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 9. Pagando la deuda.  
**

Todos voltearon a la entrada, y ahí estaban los Merodeadores sonriendo con suficiencia. Comenzaron a caminar muy seguros de si mismos rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor, primero iba James, seguido por Sirius y finalmente Remus. Lily cerró fuertemente los ojos¡No podía estar pasando eso! Tenia que ser un sueño. Cuando el sonido de la guitarra lo oyó demasiado cerca los abrió y miró por arriba del hombro¡Ahí estaban los tres sonriéndole! No lo podía creer, Sirius se sentó junto a ella y se puso de lado para mirarla, comenzó a tocar de nuevo y a cantar.

_Chiquilla de ojos verdes, de mirada perdida  
no debes hacer, caso a lo que yo diga  
solo tienes que hacer, lo que tu corazón te pida._

_Caminas insegura¡vaya tontería!  
no debes tomar en cuenta  
lo que tontos como yo perciba_

_Recordando nuestros momentos juntos  
no he sido muy amable contigo  
pero tu eres tan arisca, y yo tan poco compresivo_

_Pero hoy te propongo un trato  
donde dejemos los malos momentos a un lado  
y comencemos juntos un camino largo._

Lily no perdió detalle de cada palabra que el Merodeador le había dicho, la noche anterior hubiera jurado que se sentiría contenta que Sirius y el resto de Hogwarts se dieran cuenta que ella también tenia sentimientos, en verdad le había gustado la canción.

Lily ladeó la cabeza, lo miró a los ojos, y en ellos miró arrogancia, esa canción no era para pedirle una disculpa sincera, era para lucirse frente a todos. Al mirar la sonrisa de sus labios tuvo ganas de borrársela de una bofetada.

Apretó los puños fuertemente y cerró los ojos, lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas de impotencia, la música cesó, y unas manos calidas les enjugaron las lagrimas. Lily inmediatamente abrió los ojos al sentir aquel contacto, y se sorprendió al ver el cambio que se había dado en los hermosos rasgos de Sirius Black. Su sonrisa era afable, y en sus ojos se veía sinceridad.

-Lo lamento, Evans...- murmuró Sirius, solo para que Lily lo oyera. La pelirroja se arrojó a sus brazos y se mordió el labio inferior para no romper a llorar frente a todos. Sirius la abrazó muy fuerte –se que nunca me he tomado la molestia para tratar de conocerte, si no todo lo contrario. Antes que todo soy un Merodeador, pero... siento que ya les di espectáculo, y solo a ti te toca escuchar mis disculpas, a menos que quieras lo contrario...- agregó Sirius, se separo un poco de ella.

-Todo esta bien...- murmuró Lily sinceramente, era verdad, se dijo Lily sonriendo, ellos nunca iban a cambiar -¿a comer?- le preguntó a Sirius.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Sirius sin turbarse en ningún momento, coloco su guitarra a su lado y comenzó a servirse cereal.

-Sirius¿Qué significa todo esto?- preguntó Anne, haciéndose para atrás un poco para observar al merodeador.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Sirius sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius, no te hagas como el que no sabes de lo que te hablo¿Por qué le cantaste una canción a Lily frente a toda la colegio?- preguntó Anne muy irritada.

-¡Vamos, Dawson, no tenias que ponerte celosa, Canuto tiene para todas!- exclamó James riéndose, Anne se sonrojó sobremanera y comenzó a comer.

-¡Anton¿Dónde está el chico?- gritó Sirius volteando a ver a su compañero de habitación.

-No lo he visto, Sirius- contestó Anton mirando a todos lados. Sirius arqueó la ceja y asintió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Por Merlín, más ridículo no puede ser!- exclamó muy escandalizada Bellatrix Black, desde la mesa Slytherin.

-Mira que rendirle pleitesía a una sangre sucia, creo que con esto tu primo no tiene salvación- agregó Lucius Malfoy con voz fría.

-A Sirius lo perdimos desde que se junto con Potter. Sus padres nunca le inculcaron buenos modales, y echaron a perder a una sangre pura. Si los Potter no tienen cuidado terminaran igual que los asquerosos Weasley que no tienen ni donde caerse muertos- comentó con desprecio Narcisa Black.

-Estuvimos a punto de perder a Severus, todavía no entiendo esa amistad tuya con la sangre sucia- dijo Verónica a su novio. Severus Snape miró a la pelirroja un momento y después a su plato.

-Yo tampoco...- murmuró Snape –es tan insignificante que yo también me lo pregunto –siguió comiendo, pero sus movimientos eran mecánicos. Lily había sido hasta ese momento la única persona que lo había querido tal y como era. Inconscientemente volvió a voltear a la mesa Gryffindor, más específicamente a una chica pelirroja. Sintiendo que alguien la observaba Lily volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Severus siempre seria su amigo, pues sabía que él tenía otra cara que no todos conocían.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Jamsie hace eso y lo mató¡que vergüenza!- exclamó Serena Winslow.

-Si, realmente patético, aunque la canción me gusto- dijo Lin Ling.

-¿Pero que hacen¿Por qué las zorras Bennett se acaban de sentar al lado de Jamsie?- preguntó Serena muy enojada –tengo que hablar muy seriamente con ellas, no voy a permitir que intenten robármelo.

-Tú dijiste que ibas a seducirlo, pero el sábado en tu cita del sábado ni beso hubo, y ayer ni lo viste- comento Lin mirando de reojo a Serena, esperando su reacción.

-Lo intente muchas veces, pero siempre salía con alguna tontería. Pero lo voy a dejar que se confíe, que crea que él tiene el control de la situación, y cuando menos se lo espere, daré el golpe final- dijo Serena sonriendo maliciosamente.

-¡Ay, si mi Sirius es maravilloso!- exclamó Lara Jones, volteando a ver a sus amigas y luego a Sirius con cara de amor -¿no lo creen?

-Pues a mi me interesa mas saber quien es el chico que lo reto- dijo Sara Creighton frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Retaron a Sirius?- preguntó Serena sorprendida.

-Según mis fuentes, ayer un chico reto a Black en vencidas, y parece ser que junto a sus compinches hechizaron a Black a escondidas para ganarle de mala manera- contestó Tara Burton.

Serena y Lin entrecerraron los ojos, a la "información" de Lara, Sara y Tara había que hacerles caso a la mitad de lo que decían. Serena le sonrió maliciosamente a la chica oriental.

-Jamsie me lo dirá...- murmuró la Ravenclaw escuetamente, y volteó a la mesa Gryffindor.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hola, Evans- la saludo una voz masculina detrás de la pelirroja, volteó y quedó frente a frente con Amos Diggory.

-Hola, Diggory- lo saludó la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-Lo de hace rato...- Amos se interrumpió cuando las puertas del aula de Pociones fue abierta por el profesor Horace Slughorn, un hombre mayor gordo y calvo, de ojos prominentes, bigote enorme como el de una morsa.

El aula de pociones se encontraba en las mazmorras subterráneas del castillo, era un lugar frió y lúgubre, muy cercano a la sala común de Slytherin. El aula era larga, con mesitas con calderos, en una esquina había una gárgola de piedra de la que vierte agua por medio de su boca, en otra esquina había un armario donde se guardaban los ingredientes para preparar pociones.

-Entren muchachos, entren- los invitó Slughorn con voz afable a la vez que se dirigía a su asiento. Cuando todos se hallaron sentados Slughorn sonrió –señor Black, fue un bonito detalle el que le haya cantado a la señorita Evans- comentó Horace mirando a Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se oyeron murmullos y risitas –espero que nos prepare una para el sábado cuando nos honre con su presencia en el Club Slug- agregó feliz, los demás soltaron una carcajada y voltearon a mirar a los Merodeadores que se sentaban hasta el fondo de la mazmorra.

James les dio la espalda a sus amigos, y se mordió el puño para evitar soltar una carcajada, pero sus espasmos eran señal inequívoca de que sus intentos eran inútiles. Remus que estaba en la otra orilla también les dio la espalda a sus amigos y simplemente sonrió, él también estaría en el castigo, pero el viejo Slughorn no lo había mencionado. Sirius volteó a ver a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Gracias por su apoyo "amigos"- murmuró Sirius para que solo ellos lo oyeran. James lo volteó a ver sonriéndole tímidamente.

-Canuto, si el viejo Slughorn le hubiera dicho algo a Cornamenta o a mí, tú estarías muriéndote de la risa.

-Eso no es cierto...- murmuró Sirius muy serio.

-Sabes que lo que dice Lunático es cierto- dijo James mirando a su amigo –pero recuerda, Canuto, que el sábado "honraras" a su Club con un "show" digno de los Merodeadores- agregó James riéndose malévolamente, seguido por sus amigos.

-¿Por qué Black hizo eso?- preguntó Laura en un murmullo, mesas más adelante mientras cortaba unas raíces.

-No lo se, le pregunte, pero Dolly y Polly le dijeron que les compusiera una canción y comenzaron a decirle "sus virtudes", así que no me pudo decir nada- contestó Anne encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y tú, Lil¿Sabes por qué Black te cantó una canción?- preguntó Laura volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué dijo el profesor Slughorn que Sirius Black vendría el sábado al Club?- preguntó Lily cambiando de tema "sutilmente".

-Por su "grandiosa"bienvenida Lupin y Virus tienen que ayudarle a Slughorn con su Club- contestó Anne riéndose.

-¿Y Potter se salvó?- preguntó Laura anonadada.

-Si, el sábado son las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo buscador, y la profesora McGonagall le cambio su castigo- dijo Anne muy divertida –Sirius estaba indignadísimo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Tarde o temprano tenían que pasar por ahí, según su informante era necesario pasar por ese pasillo para llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Les enseñaría que con ella no se jugaba.

-¿Me pueden explicar que significó la escenita de la mañana?- preguntó Serena Winslow muy irritada, cuando las gemelas Bennett pasaron rumbo a su sala común.

-Lo se, yo todavía no me lo creo, nunca me imagine que Sirius...- dijo Polly riéndose, pero se cayó cuando Serena la aventó con furia contra la pared.

-No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo, Bennett, hicimos un trato, y ustedes no lo están cumpliendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó Polly horrorizada al ver que Serena le apuntaba con la varita al nivel de la garganta.

-No soy estúpida, y vi claramente como ambas coqueteaban con James- dijo Serena arrastrando las palabras. Dolly viendo que Serena hablaba con su hermana trato de sacar su varita, pero de repente sintió que alguien le apuntaba por la espalda.

-Te lo dije Serena, las gemelas Bennett son demasiado predecibles, y tan cobardes que atacan por la espalda- dijo Lin por detrás de Dolly.

-Lose, pero no tengan miedo, que en esta ocasión solo les quiero advertir, y recordarles que Serena Winslow siempre gana, y si alguna de ustedes se mete en mi camino tendrán que pagar las consecuencias.

-Ya te dijimos que no vamos tras James, pero el trío patético estaba entrando en acción, la chica rara Evans va tras James, la gorda por...

-No me interesa si el trío patético va tras Sirius y Remus, la chica rara Evans no es rival para mí, la podría aplastar en el momento en que me lo proponga. Pero odio que me traten de traicionar- viendo que Polly iba a interrumpir ejerció mas presión a su varita –yo cumplí con advertirles, y quiero que les quede claro para ambas, sobre aviso no hay engaño. Vámonos Lin.

Las gemelas aun atónitas vieron como se alejaban las dos Ravenclaw como si nada hubiera pasado. Comenzaron a caminar rumbo a su sala común sin decir nada.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Anne entró a la sala común de Gryffindor y miro a su alrededor, estaba un poco vacía y fue fácil divisar a Sirius, quien en todo el día no se vio libre sus admiradoras pidiéndole que les compusiera una canción a ellas también.

-¿A quien buscas Sirius?- preguntó Anne sentándose en el sillón de tres plazas que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, Sirius miraba por toda la sala común como buscando algo.

-Nada...- murmuró Sirius distraído.

-¿Es cierto que jugaste al póker y el chico te lanzo un Confundus para poder ganarte?- preguntó Anne sonriéndole.

Sirius soltó una carcajada, era gracioso, cada cinco minutos escuchaba una versión distinta de los hechos reales.

-Jugamos ajedrez mágico, apostamos, debo de admitir que gano bien, y por lo cual pague las consecuencias de mis actos- contestó Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y volteándola a ver.

¿Y la canción era parte de tu deuda?- preguntó Anne poniendo su mano en el brazo del merodeador. Sirius la miro seriamente y suspiro.

-Veras...

-¡Sirius¿No has compuesto mas canciones?- preguntó Dolly Bennett sentándose a su lado.

-Me temo que no Doll, he perdido un poco la inspiración- suspiró Sirius, con un día mas como ese y la podría perder por un largo periodo.

-Yo te puedo ayudar Sirius- aseguró Dolly mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del Merodeador –puedo ser tu musa inspiradora- susurró en su oído. Sirius sonrió y comenzó a platicar con Dolly, ignorando a Anne.

-Annie, no me has hecho caso¿verdad?- pregunto Polly con voz inocente sentándose a su lado, provocando que Anne se pegara más a Sirius.

-No se de que me hablas- contestó Anne fríamente. Polly sonrió maliciosamente.

-Tienes que bajar de peso, Anne estas muy gorda, y casi te subes encima de Sirius¡Pobrecito! Le puedes romper un hueso- susurró Polly y sonrió maliciosamente.

Anne palideció ante el cruel comentario de Polly, se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se dirigió corriendo a las escaleras de caracol que permitían el acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas.

-¡Anne!- gritó Sirius al ver que su amiga se iba sin despedirse de él, pero ella no le hizo caso, se volteó a ver a Polly -¿Qué le paso a Anne?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Dijo que había olvidado terminar una tarea, así que fue a terminarla- Polly se encogió de hombros y se le acurruco a Sirius -¿no crees que falta mucho para ir a Hogsmeade?

-Yo pienso lo mismo- concordó su gemela.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****noveno capítulo, en el siguiente ****capítulo sabremos como reacciona Anne ante los comentarios de la malvada Polly. Muy pronto se harán las pruebas para el nuevo buscador, se abren las apuestas. ****Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	10. Desayuno nutritivo

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a****Alex Potter Malfoy, ****A.M.M.Alison, ****GinNyLu****, Ruby P. Black, ****UsagiPotter****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el décimo capítulo ****en el que ****sabremos como reacciona Anne ante los comentarios de la malvada Polly, y una nueva mentira más¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten... **

_Para mentir hace falta uno que mienta y otro que escuche.  
(Homer Simpson)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 10.**** Desayuno nutritivo.**

-Ja, ja, ja¡Tienes que contestar, Lil!- exclamó Laura muy extasiada mientras brincaba sentada en la cama de Lily. La pelirroja se tapo la cara con ambas manos riéndose.

-No creo que sea importante...- Lily se interrumpió al ver como entraba Anne hecha un energúmeno azotando la puerta.

-Lily¿te acuerdas de la revista que leímos la semana pasada?- pregunto Anne acercándose a la ventana que estaba a un lado de la cama de la pelirroja. Laura y Lily se voltearon a ver interrogándose con la mirada. Lily negó con la cabeza y Laura se encogió de hombros.

-Si, la tengo en mi baúl- contestó Lily, levantándose de su cama y acercándose a su amiga, extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro, pero en ese momento Anne se giró hacia ella.

-Bien, préstamela por favor- pidió Anne intentando sonreír. Lily se dirigió a su baúl, el cual se encontraba frente a su cama, se hincó frente a el y lo abrió bajo la atenta mirada de Anne y Laura. "¡Por Merlín, que haya guardado la peluca y la escoba reducida en la mochila!", rogaba Lily en su mente. Comenzó a revolver sus cosas, y cuando encontró la revista suspiró de alivio al no haber dejado a la vista nada que la delatara.

-Aquí está, pero antes quiero saber...- comenzó a decir Lily, pero se cayó cuando Anne se la arrebato y se dirigió al baño, se detuvo cuando su mano toco el picaportes, volteo a ver a sus amigas por arriba del hombro con expresión de "¿Vienen, o no? Lily y Laura caminaron hacia ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Serena Winslow no se te acerco hoy¿tienes algo que ver con eso?- preguntó Remus Lupin a su amigo de gafas.

-No, pero si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta. Fui a buscar información sobre los demás equipos¿y sabes que es lo más interesante que descubrí?- preguntó James mirando a todos lados buscando algún "espía".

Remus resopló, ambos se encontraban en el sillón mas alejado frente a la ventana, era un poco tarde y en la sala común de Gryffindor solo se encontraban los chicos de la LENAQ jugando lo que parecía un torneo de ajedrez mágico en la modalidad todos contra todos. En la otra punta y frente a los chicos de la LENAQ un grupo de tercero haciendo tareas atrasadas, y frente a ellos, en el sillón frente a la chimenea Sirius con las gemelas Bennett.

-¿Qué descubriste, Cornamenta?- pregunto Remus sonriéndole a su amigo, James volvió a mirar a todos lados antes de contestar.

-A los demás equipos también les falta algún miembro...- contestó James en un murmullo, y continuo hablando con voz más segura –en Hufflepuff les falta el guardián, Diggory hará la prueba el jueves. A Ravenclaw les faltan los dos golpeadores, Rowan hará la prueba el viernes. A los Slytherin también les falta su buscador, el domingo harán la prueba, después que nosotros. Los equipos de las...

-Cornamenta- Remus interrumpió a James antes de que se explayara con el tema de los equipos de Quidditch de las cuatro casas, sus ventajas y desventajas de sus sistemas de juego. James se puso, mas valía que fuera importante lo que iba a decir para interrumpirlo de aquella manera -¿ya tienes algo planeado para el sábado? A mi no se me ocurre nada.

James le palmeó el hombro a Remus, y le sonrió como si fuera un niño que se sintiera perdido en la vida y le pidiera ayuda a su amoroso padre.

-Al rato te contaremos todos los planes, tiene que estar Canuto- James miró hacia donde se encontraba Sirius con las gemelas Bennett muy divertidos -pero en estos momentos esta muy "ocupada".

Remus también volteo a ver a Sirius y asintió, cerró los ojos, se recostó en el respaldo del sillón y suspiro.

-Todavía falta¿no, Lunático?- pregunto James en un murmullo. Remus abrió los ojos.

-Si, dentro de dos semanas- contestó Remus pensativo.

-Pero a ti lo que te tiene cabizbajo no es precisamente es- dijo James mas asegurando que preguntando, le dio una palmadita en el brazo antes de continuar –no la conozco bien Remus, pero se que es una buena chica, inténtalo, no...

-Sabes mi respuesta, James- dijo Remus sin alterarse, pero con un tono que no aceptaba discusión, suspiró lentamente y le sonrió –yo no soy una persona normal, y no voy a hacerme ilusiones, esta vez no.

-En una cosa tienes razón, eres una persona especial, pero no por tu pequeño amigo peludo- James sonrió –eres un buen amigo, una excelente persona, y tienes que enterarte que no todas las chicas son como ella. Pobrecilla, se perdió la oportunidad de andar con un chico muy especial.

-Gracias, James, tu también eres muy especial. Y siempre agradezco a Merlín que Sirius y tú hayan aparecido en mi camino, porque yo los considero como mis hermanos.

-Dejemos este tema que comenzare a llorar- dijo James fingiendo un tono dramático para aligerar el momento –imaginas que pensaran mis admiradoras de mi al verme llegar con los ojos inflamados.

-Buenas personas, pero un poco arrogantes para mi gusto...- murmuró Remus sonriendo.

-Vamos a la habitación, te iré contando lo que tengo en mente- dijo James levantándose, volteo con Sirius y sonrió –Canuto, ya no vamos.

-Lo siento chicas, ya hablaremos después- dijo Sirius de forma galante, se levanto y se dirigió a sus amigos –gracias...- les murmuró –les debo una.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Me apoyas, Lil?- preguntó Anne mirando a la pelirroja. Lily miró a Laura, la cual se encogió de hombros.

-Bien, pero quiero que sepas que...

-Gracias, Lil, no esperaba menos de ti. Y tu Laura¿me apoyas?

-Si, pero tienes que...

-Gracias, si su apoyo se que jamás lo lograría.

Lily y Laura suspiraron, sería una semana muy larga.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Lara, Tara, y Sara, no se si decirles esto o no...- Serena Winslow suspiro muy "afligida", miro a las tres chicas y negó con la cabeza –pero yo las considero mis amigas- continuo mirándolas y les sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Decirnos, que?- preguntaron a coro las tres "informantes" de Ravenclaw.

-Bueno...- Serena "dudo" –ayer iba caminando rumbo a la sala común, y antes de dar vuelta al pasillo escuche unas voces...- la rubia suspiró de forma teatral antes de continuar –entonces decidí desviarme para no molestarlos, iba a cambiar de camino pero oí que las nombraban...- la Ravenclaw miró a las chicas con cara de aflicción, negó con la mano y se tapo la cara. Lara le puso la mano en su brazo como señal de apoyo.

-¿Y que decían?- preguntó la chaparrita Ravenclaw. Serena se destapo el rostro y miro a las tres chicas sentadas frente a ella.

-Decían que tu, Lara, te les ofrecías a los chicos, y que tarde o temprano terminarías con premio- aseguró Serena mirando a la castaña.

-¿Quién dijo eso?- preguntó Lara Jones con voz fría.

-También decían que tú, Tara, eras una metiche, que te metías siempre en la vida de los demás sin darte cuenta de lo molesta que eras.

-¿Fueron la Jorkins y compañía?- pregunto Tara Burton volteo hacia atrás en dirección de la mesa Hufflepuff donde una chica rolliza, una rubia y otra morena comían muy divertidas. Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Y también decían que tu, Sara, te las dabas de muy acá porque eras grande y gorda, y te era fácil atemorizar a todas las demás chicas, pero que en muchas ocasiones les recordabas a un trol, y que ni en sueños Kane Rowan se fijaría en ti.

Sara Greighton miro a su derecha muchos asientos más allá donde el cazador y capitán del equipo de Quidditch comía placidamente.

Kane Rowan era un chico alto, rubio, de ojos marrones. No era guapo, pero era una excelente persona, con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquier ice berg que estuviera frente a él.

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó la robusta chica muy enojada. Serene miro a Lin, quien estaba sentada a su lado, la cual asintió de forma solemne.

-Antes que nada quiero recordarles que soy una chica que no les gusta estar metida en problemas, pero estando ustedes inmiscuidas no podía quedarme callada- la rubia miro a las tres chicas de modo solemne.

-Lo sabemos, Sery, y jamás haríamos nada para provocarte problemas- Tara le palmeo la mano sonriéndole afablemente –por lo tanto, nadie sabrá que tu nos dijiste los chismes de mala leche que andan inventando.

-Bueno... se los diré...- Serena suspiro y cerró los ojos –fueron...- abrió los ojos lentamente y miro dos mesas más allá –Polly y Dolly Bennett.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Gracias, chicas, sin su apoyo no podría lograrlo sola- dijo Anne sacando a Lily y Laura de sus cavilaciones –coman, sino no van a aguantar el resto de la mañana.

Lily y Laura miraron a su alrededor mirando como todos comían el delicioso desayuno que había aparecido en la mesa Gryffindor, luego miraron su desayuno que consistía en una "nutritiva" barrita dietética y un vaso de jugo de calabaza. Lily abrió su "desayuno" y comenzó a comerlo lentamente, conciente que hasta la hora de la comida no probaría bocado.

-En momentos como estos maldigo no saber donde quedan las cocinas...- murmuró Laura a Lily en el oído.

-Si esto sigue creo que seré capaz de hacer una visita de cortesía a Hagrid a escondidas de Anne y comer una buena ración de pastelitos y té...- murmuró la pelirroja mirando de forma maniaca la envoltura de su "nutritivo" desayuno.

-¡Lily!- exclamó Laura soltando una carcajada. Anne, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Laura las volteó a ver interrogándolas con la mirada -no hizo la tarea de Pociones.

-No nos toca hoy- contestó sonriéndoles Anne –yo tampoco la he hecho. ¿Vamos hoy en la tarde a la biblioteca a hacerla?

-Sip- contestó Laura sonriendo, luego volteo hacia la pelirroja y le murmuró al oído –cuando vallas con Hagrid me avisas...

La pelirroja se volteó al otro lado y se pato la boca con las dos manos para evitar carcajearse, sintió que alguien la miraba y levanto la mirada, James Potter la estaba mirando. Sintiéndose valiente se destapó la boca y le sonrió, y moviendo la boca le dijo "hola". James le devolvió la sonrisa y el "hola" moviendo la boca. La pelirroja mas roja que un tomate desvió la mirada muy apenada y a la vez muy contente de su osadía, y de que esta hubiera tenido éxito. James miró a sus amigos sonriendo, Sirius y Remus dejaron de comer.

-Tengo la persona que nos puede ayudar el sábado en el Club Slug- contestó James a las miradas interrogantes de sus amigos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****décimo capítulo. ****Muy pronto se harán las pruebas para el nuevo buscador, se abren las apuestas. ****Espero que me dejen Reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	11. Incidente en la biblioteca

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a****Ruby P. Black, ****monse Evans, chukii, NenaOrion, Maureen Evans, UsagiPotter****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el onceavo capítulo ****en el que se dará el retorno de ****la chica "rara" Evans, y final de capítulo interesante¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten... **

_¿Cuál es el único ser que genera una necesidad  
de evadirse de la realidad inventando mentiras?  
Aquel al que la realidad le produce sufrimiento.  
(Friedrich Nietzsche)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 11.**** Incidente en la biblioteca.**

-No lo voy a hacer...- murmuró Remus Lupin muy serio.

-Lunático, no te cuesta nada, tú la conoces menor que nosotros- murmuro Sirius Black sentado a su lado en el aula de Transformaciones.

-Es verdad, pero tú le cantaste una canción¿Por qué no estrenas tu amistad pidiéndole ese favor? Además, fue idea de James¿Por qué no lo hace él?

-Si, Cornamenta¿Por qué no lo hace tu?- pregunto Sirius mirando hacia la otra punta de la mesa.

-Porque yo no la conozco mucho, pero Lunático convivió mucho tiempo con ella cuando ambos hacían la ronda por el castillo- contesto James sonriendo triunfal.

-Si, Lunático, tu eres su amigo, y nosotros apenas la conocemos- dijo Sirius.

-Pero resulta que el sábado tú y yo vamos a tener que soportar al viejo Slughorn y su club, mientras que James estará volando en su escoba y haciendo las pruebas para el nuevo buscador- argumentó triunfalmente Remus.

-Si, Lunático tiene razón, tú eres el indicado para hablar con la chica Evans y pedirle su ayuda- puntualizo Virus entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero si yo...

-Usted señor Potter se cambiara de lugar con el señor Diggory, usted señor Lupin con la señorita Evans, y usted señor Black se queda en su lugar, cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor- dijo la profesora McGonagall parada frente a ellos -¿Qué esperan?- pregunto de forma severa la profesora de Transformaciones.

-Que suerte, Lunático...- murmuro Sirius picaramente.

Remus se sonrojo y se dirigió junto a Anne y Laura, frente a ellas se encontraban las Hufflepuff y detrás dos chicos Hufflepuff y Serena Winslow, quien miraba como James Potter se alejaba al otro extremo de donde ella estaba.

-Hola, Laura, Anne- saludo Remus sentándose y mirando hacia enfrente.

-Ya se había tardado la profesora...- murmuro Anne negando con la cabeza.

-Donde siempre, mañana después de clase...- dijo Laura en un susurro para que solo Remus la oyera. Lupin la volteo a ver y asintió.

-¿Viste como te miraron la Black de séptimo, Malfoy y Snape?- pregunto la morenita Beryl Foxworth.

-Si, pero yo no fui la que dijo que ellos hacían orgías, eso lo dijeron las "Informantes de Ravenclaw", y ahora me quieren cargar el muertito, eso no es justo- contesto Bertha Jorkins.

-Pero a ti es a la que oyeron decirlo, sabes que ellos no investigan quien se las hizo, solo cobran, y desgraciadamente te toco a ti pagar- comento la rubia Florence Donahue.

-Tengo que intentar razonar con ellos, porque si no...- Bertha se interrumpió y volteo hacia atrás para poder ver como la profesora McGonagall reprendía a los Merodeadores- esos nunca van a cambiar, lastima que no mandaron para este lado a Black o a Potter.

-Tampoco estará muy contenta la Winslow, sin sus "cotorras" a un lado a porque no reunieron los créditos en los TIMOS, ahora se quedo sin Potter porque se lo mandaron al otro lado- sonrió Beryl.

-Que suertecita que nos manden a Potter de este lado- dijo sarcásticamente Severus Snape.

-Créeme que no me importa- dijo Bellatrix con voz fría –lo que en estos momentos es darle un buen escarmiento a la Jorkins para que sepa que con los Slytherin no se mete nadie sin pagar las consecuencias.

-También hay que "enseñarles" a sus amiguitas, la zorra de Foxworth y la santurrona de Donahue- declaro Lucios Malfoy y los ojos le brillaron con mali­cia.

-Yo me encargo de la Jorkins, me debe una que aun no le he cobrado- apunto fríamente Snape.

-Bien, yo me encargo de la sangre sucia de Donahue, quiero estrenar un nuevo hechizo- comento Bellatrix sonriendo maliciosamente y apuntando con su varita al ratón que estaban transformando deseando hacerle un Cruciatus.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre una hechicera y una bruja?- pregunto Sirius nada mas se sentaron Amos y Lily a su lado.

-¿Qué hay diferencian?- preguntaron Amos y Lily frunciendo el seño, nada bueno se podía esperar de los chistecitos de Black.

-Cinco años de matrimonio- contesto Sirius riéndose, Amos negó con la cabeza pero sonrió, Lily se puso roja del coraje.

-¿Sabes la diferencia entre un cuarto lleno de hombres y un cuarto de cerdos?- le pregunto Lily a Sirius.

-Pues que uno esta lleno de hombre y el otro de cerdos- contesto Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, la placa de entrada- contesto Lily riéndose. Amos y Sirius se voltearon a ver entre ellos muy ofendidos.

-Evans, yo solo dije el chiste para entrar en confianza- dijo Sirius poniendo carita de cachorrito abandonado.

-Yo también, Black- le contesto Lily sonriendo -¡mírenlo!- exclamo mirando como su rata se convertía en un conejito blanco.

-¡Muy bien hecho, señorita Evans, diez puntos para Gryffindor!- exclamo Minerva McGonagall acercándose a ellos. Sirius se puso serio y le aplico el hechizo a su ratón convirtiéndolo en un conejito gris –buen trabajo señor Black, ayuden al señor Diggory.

-Me sorprendió mucho que hayas dicho ese "chiste", no es muy dado de ti, Evans- dijo Sirius cuando la profesora se retiro. Lily se sonrojo.

-Yo... pues...- balbuceo la pelirroja, mientras acariciaba distraídamente a su conejito blanco.

-Evans es igual a cualquier chica, yo no veo raro que ella también esté involucrada en la guerra de los sexos- comento Amos sonriéndole a Lily. La pelirroja lo volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos -¿Por Merlín, que es esto?- exclamo mirando su "ratonejo". Lily sonrió y le palmeo la cabecita al extraño "ratonejo".

-Lo mas seguro es que lo hayas dicho mal- comento divertida.

-Pues ya tenemos dos clases con este hechizo- comento Amos muy rojo.

-Pues vas por buen camino, solo sigue intentándolo- comento Lily sonriéndole intentando animarlo.

-Yo se porque te salio mal- dijo Sirius, quien había observado la escena muy callado –no estabas pensando en el hechizo, sino en alguien... para ser mas precisos, en una chica- agrego Sirius picaramente dándole un codazo amistoso en las costillas al chico Diggory.

-No... pues...- balbuceo Amos muy colorado.

-Bien, se pueden retirar, pero quiero que sigan intentando el hechizo porque vendrá en el EXTASIS de Transformaciones- dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Un placer haber compartido la clase de Transformaciones con tan linda señorita- dijo con voz galante Sirius a la vez que hacia una graciosa reverencia. Lily sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertida.

-El pacer ha sido mío- contesto Lily imitando la reverencia. Amos miró a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos –bueno, nos vemos luego chico- se despidió Lily guardando sus cosas en la mochila y colgando la correa en su hombro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sentada en la biblioteca junto a sus amigas Lily miraba por la ventana como algunos alumnos de Hogwarts reían y platicaban por los terrenos del castillo y alrededor del lago. Todos con el estomago lleno, mientras ella solo había desayunado una barrita "nutritiva" y jugo de calabaza, y comido una ensalada con agua. ¡Las dietas no eran para ella!

-¿No vas a hacer la tarea, Lil?- pregunto Anne levantando la vista del libro Filtros y pociones mágicas, al ver que su amiga no escribía.

-Ya la termine- contesto Lily distraída.

-¿De verdad¿Me la pasas?- pregunto Laura muy emocionada.

-No Laura, tu tienes que hacerla sola- contesto Anne muy seria –recuerda que este año son los EXTASIS y no te beneficiara en nada que Lily o yo te dejemos copiar las tareas.

-Es verdad, Laura, hazla y yo la reviso- dijo Lily sonriéndole –también viene en el libro Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas, puedes sacar información de ahí y completarla con el libro que esta usando Anne.

Laura se levantó a buscar el libro que Lily le había dicho mientras Anne reanudaba su tarea. La pelirroja se sobó su estomago al oírlo "rugir", tenia mucha hambre, y solo había una solución. Miró por la ventana de nuevo, si, de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid salía humo. Se le tenía alguna idea para poder irse de la biblioteca sin que Anne y Laura se dieran cuenta.

Lily miró a Anne, la cual seguía escribiendo, luego volteó a los estantes donde Laura platicaba con una chica rubia de Hufflepuff, Florence, una de las amigas de Bertha Jorkins. Y mas allá los Merodea... ¿Los Merodeadores en la biblioteca¡No era posible!

Lily se hecho para atrás un poca mas la cabeza para poder ver mejor a James Potter. ¡No puede ser!, pensó Lily al ver que una chica rubia se lo tapaba. Un poquito mas para atrás, se dijo a la vez que la silla se sostenía de las patas traseras y la pelirroja se agarraba precariamente de la mesita. Una segunda chica llegó en ese instante, Lily maldijo mentalmente y se hizo un poco mas para atrás.

-Sabes, Lil, este lib...- comenzó a decir Anne, pero se interrumpió al ver que Lily se sobresaltaba y sus manos soltaban la mesa y caía con todo y silla.

Después del escandaloso ruido que captó la atención de todos los alumnos que se encontraban en ese momento en la biblioteca. Se creo un silencio ensordecedor que dio paso a una gran carcajada y murmullos maliciosos.

Anne se acerco a Lily rápidamente extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. La pelirroja se incorporo lentamente, se sentía aturdida, casi incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Laura, que se había acercado a ella rápidamente comenzó a palparle la cabeza en busca de alguna lesión en la cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Lil?- pregunto la chaparrita Gryffindor. Lily le aparto las manos y asintió muy lentamente. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar tanto por el golpe como por la vergüenza de lo que estaban diciendo: "La chica "rara" Evans ha vuelto a las andadas".

-Anne...- murmuro Lily -¿te llevas mis cosas por favor...?- pregunto con un hilo de voz.

-Si, vamos a la enfermería, te vez muy pálida- contesto Anne a la vez que comenzaba a recoger las cosas de Lily.

-No, por favor déjenme ir sola- dijo Lily con voz quebrada. Anne y Laura la miraron con gesto desaprobador –por favor... lo necesito...

Anne y Laura asintieron sin estar muy seguras. Lily les sonrió débilmente como agradecimiento. Comenzó a caminar lentamente rumbo a la puerta sintiendo las miradas burlonas se clavaban en ella y como le escocían los ojos de las ganas que tenia de llorar.

En cuanto estuvo un poco alejada Lily se tocó la nuca y lanzó un ligero gemido involuntario. Se detuvo un instante en un pasillo desierto y cerró los ojos para evitar que se derramaran las lágrimas que clamaban salir de ellos, pero no quería darles el gusto a los demás de verla llorar¡No iba a dárselos! Quizás tantas mentiras habían sepultado a la verdadera Lilian, pero lo que quedaba de la rebelde Lily Evans no permitiría que la vieran derrotada.

Lily se sobresalto cuando una mano se poso en su hombro, rápidamente se dijo mentalmente que no podían ser ni Anne ni Laura porque las mano era muy grande para ser femenina. ¡Snape¿Por qué siempre tenia que elegir sus peores momentos para aparecer y darle el golpe de gracia? Extrañaba sobremanera su amistad, pero en esos momentos no iba a soportar una mas de sus groserías. Sin voltearse agarró la mano y la aventó violentamente.

-En estos momentos no estoy de humor para soportar tus majaderías, déjame en paz. Si quieres humillarme con eso de que soy...- Lily se interrumpió al sentir un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento, yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas bien- contesto de manera fría una voz muy familiar. Lily se volteo rápidamente tambaleándose un poco¡Era James Potter!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****onceavo capítulo. En el siguiente sabremos que se dirán Lily y James. ****Muy pronto se harán las pruebas para el nuevo buscador, se abren las apuestas. Todos los reviews son muy importantes para mi, y a todos los cometarios lo tomo en cuenta para escribir la historia, jamás me enojare si me dicen en que estoy mal, pues me hace crecer mas al intentar mejorarlos, gracias a todos de corazón. ****Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	12. Nuestro pasillo

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a****kaixo, ****Ruby P. Black, ****Chula.Potter, chukii, kimita****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el decimosegundo capítulo**** el cual es casi en su totalidad de Lily y James para las que pedian mas de ellos****, y final de capítulo muy interesante¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten... **

_No está permitida la mentira si alguien  
nos pregunta lo que tiene derecho a saber.  
(Metternich)_

**Capítulo 12. Nuestro pasillo.**

-Yo...- balbuceó Lily, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, cerró los ojos para que el mareo se le pasara, pero los abrió en cuando sintió que James la cargaba –bájame por favor...- pidió con un hilo de voz cerrando de nuevo los ojos.

-No, iremos primero a la enfermería, y luego me puedes seguir insultando- dijo James con voz firme. Lily abrió los ojos para contestarle, pero en cambio lo miró intensamente, estaba tan cerca de él que podía ver las motitas doradas de sus ojos avellana, una pequeña cicatriz en la frente casi imperceptible, y su sentido del olfato podía deleitarse con ese aroma tan característico.

-¿Qué te paso en la frente?- en cuando la pregunta salio de su boca Lily se arrepintió, y de inmediato sintió arder sus mejillas. James la miro rápidamente y sonrió.

-Cuando tenía unos tres años estaba jugando con mi escobita, mamá grito que ya estaba la comida, yo decidí sorprenderla entrando a casa montado en la escoba, no calcule bien y choque- James se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y sonrió –y de aquella "proeza" me quedo un lindo recuerdo.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Lily se removió para que James la bajara, pero él se negó con la cabeza, la pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la puerta a regañadientes. En la enfermería había una larga hilera de camas separadas por pantallas para darle más intimidad al enfermo. James le contó a madame Pomfrey lo que había sucedido.

-Solo me duele un poco la cabeza- dijo Lily intentando quitarle importancia al incidente.

-Bueno, creo que yo seré la que dirá si lo que tiene es tan solo un dolor de cabeza- dijo madame Pomfrey arqueando una ceja –gracias señor Potter, ya se puede retirar.

-Estaré fuera, madame Pomfrey- contestó James sonriéndole angelicalmente.

James se sentó en el piso y recargo la cabeza en la pared con los ojos cerrados. "Lo que hay que hacer para pedirle que nos ayude el sábado", pensó el chico de gafas, pero en su interior algo le decía que no era así, que el haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a alguien... bueno, menos a Snape, o los parientes de Canuto, ni a los Slytherin, bueno a casi todos. Lo cierto era que la chica Evans le parecía frágil, tan dulce que hacia salir lo mejor de él, si le había ayudado en esta ocasión había sido porque algo lo había impulsado, y no porque Canuto le hubiera picado las costillas para que fuera tras ella. Pero primero dejaba el Quidditch antes de decírselo a Sirius.

-Tenga cuidado con el señor Potter, es un chico guapo, inteligente, agradable, pero he visto un desfile de chicas sufriendo por él. Usted, señorita Evans, es una buena chica, y no me gustaría verla sufrir por algún pasillo oscuro por desamor- comentó madame Pomfrey en tono maternal, a la vez que le tendía un vaso con una poción –y con esto no digo que él sea mala persona, pero según he oído "es el sueño de toda chica", él no da pie para que se den ilusiones, pero las mujeres así somos.

-Yo siempre he sido conciente de que alguien como Potter jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, y mentiría si le negara que alguna ve no me he soñado como su novia- confesó Lily poniéndose más roja que un tomate y aceptando el vaso –pero soy conciente que eso jamás pasara.

-No se que tipo de chica crea ser, señorita Evans, pero usted es una chica muy linda, muy inteligente, y muy lista, por lo mismo le digo que ande con cuidado. ¿Qué¿Pensaba que iba a saber a jugo de calabaza?- preguntó madame Pomfrey al ver la cara que ponía Lily al beber la poción –le diré al señor Potter que puede entrar- agregó dirigiéndose a la puerta, segundos después James entró.

-Te das cuenta que van dos veces que nos encontramos en el mismo pasillo, y las dos veces has terminado en la enfermería... ¡Ah, si! Y las dos veces has peleado conmigo sin ser el culpable de nada- dijo James sentándose en la cama y sonriéndole.

-¿El mismo pasillo...?- murmuró Lily, al verlo sonreír desvió la mirada muy sonrojada.

-Si, el mismo, nuestro pasillo. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que te quedaras el resto de la tarde aquí para ver como evolucionas, pero que todo indica que estas muy bien. Pero si necesitas algo solo tienes que pedírmelo, dulces, comida, chistes, tareas...

-¿Por qué?- lo interrumpió Lily estudiándolo con la mirada. La sonrisa en el rostro de James se congelo, su cuerpo se puso rígido y desvió la mirada.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Yo... pues... yo...- balbuceó James –eres Gryffindor- contestó simplemente y la volteo a ver muy serio. Lily sonrió tristemente.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas de mi?- preguntó Lily bajando la mirada hacia sus manos.

-¿Por qué solo me puedo acercar a ti si necesito tu ayuda?- preguntó muy molesto James, pero no con sus amigos, ni mucho menos con la chica Evans, sino consigo mismo, por ser tan obvio que hasta ella se dio cuenta.

-Sabes, ahora que lo dices, tengo un poco de hambre- dijo Lily de repente para aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado. Levanto su mano derecha y la posó en la de James –lamentó mucho haberte ofendido, se que fui grosera al cuestionarte el por qué me ayudaras. Pero en mi defensa puedo decir que en los seis años que llevamos en Hogwarts no hemos platicado mucho que digamos.

James entrecerró los ojos y la estudio intensamente. Ella daba en el blanco de que él la buscaba porque necesitaba su ayuda, y todavía tenía la cara dura de hacerla sentirse mal, y aun peor, que le pidiera disculpas. Tenía que huir de ahí antes de que confesara como un cobarde¿Por qué tenía que tener unos ojos tan bonitos? Dos esmeraldas muy brillantes y expresivas.

Lily por más que lo miraba no conseguía averiguar que se ocultaba tras la inescrutable expresión de su rostro, se cubrió el rostro muy apenada al darse cuenta de que quizás por su culpa había terminado su insipiente amistad. James estiro su mano y le acaricio su rojiza cabellera.

-Ahorita vuelvo, voy por comida- le dijo James mientras se dirigía a la puerta –no te vallas a ningún lado- añadió divertido volteándola a ver y saliendo después.

Lily enlazó sus manos sobre su regazo mientras miraba como James abandonaba la enfermería sonriendo como una tonta. Se pellizco el brazo izquierdo para ver si no era uno más de sus sueños, pero en esta ocasión no era un sueño, pensó Lily sobándose su brazo magullado. Había estado hablando con James Potter como si hubiera sido de lo más común, y en esta ocasión no había aparecido Serena Winslow para llevárselo. Había estado apunto de arruinarlo todo con sus suspicacias, pero todo había salido muy bien al final.

De repente la puerta se abrió. Lily frunció el ceño, era muy poco el tiempo de que se había ido James para que hubiera regresado ya. Volteó a la puerta de la cual entraban Anne y Laura, las cuales sonrieron al verla con mejor aspecto.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lil?- preguntó Anne sentándose en la cama de su amiga donde momentos antes se había sentado el Merodeador de gafas.

-Bien, les dije que solo era un dolor de cabeza, pero nada más- contestó Lily sonriéndoles. En esos momentos aunque intentara borrar la sonrisa de sus labios no podría lograrlo.

-Te vez con mejor aspecto. Sabes Anne, creo que el chico de Lily ha de estar escondido en alguna parte- dijo Laura mirando todo a su alrededor -¡Que picarona, con razón estas tan contenta!

-¿De verdad¿Dónde esta?- preguntó Anne revisando debajo de la cama de Lily.

-No hay nadie aparte de ustedes, madame Pomfrey y yo. Y no se de donde sacan esa tontería de que tengo a alguien escondido- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-Bien, pero¿Qué te dijo Madame Pomfrey?- preguntó Anne sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

-Pues que solo había sido el golpe, me dio una poción para el dolor y la inflamación. Me tendré que quedar el resto de la tarde aquí, pero al rato iré a la torre- respondió Lily secamente.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?- preguntó Laura sonriéndole pero en el tono de su voz se oía un poco de tristeza.

Lily maldijo mentalmente, si James volvía y veía a sus amigas era obvio que se iba a intimidar y se iría, y su tan añorada oportunidad se esfumaría. Pero por otro lado, ellas eran sus amigas, Laura y Anne siempre estaban cuando las necesitaba, y en ese momento estaban preocupadas por ella, y no las lastimaría por un hermoso sueño, porque al fin y al cabo solo era eso, un sueño.

-Solo me preguntaba si ya terminaron la tarea de Pociones, les recuerdo que mañana nos toca a la primera hora- mintió Lily mirando alternadamente a sus amigas.

-Si, nunca habíamos hecho una tarea tan rápido- contestó Laura riéndose.

-Bien, en ese caso tienen concedido mi permiso para permanecer en la enfermería a mi lado- contestó Lily de forma solemne intentando de todo para evitar reírse.

-Muy amable de su parte, señorita Pequitas- contestó de manera solemne Anne.

-Coincido con la señorita Zapatitos- dijo Laura sin poder evitar reírse.

-¿Qué le sucede a la señorita Huesitos?- preguntó Lily riéndose –será sancionada por hacer relajo en este recinto de paz- señaló Lily y las tres comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- preguntó un tanto molesta madame Pomfrey saliendo de su oficina –si continúan haciendo escándalo me veré en la necesidad de pedirles que se retiren. Señorita Evans¿y el...?

-Le prometo que estaremos muy calladitas- prometió Lily interrumpiendo a madame Pomfrey antes de que la delatara con sus amigas.

-Solo será un rato, en cuanto sea la hora de comer se tendrán que retirar- dijo la enfermera frunciendo los labios.

-¿No podrá ir con nosotras al Gran Salón?- preguntó Anne con cara de aflicción.

-Me temo que después de que la señorita Evans cene tendrá que comer de nuevo la poción, y la revisare- y sin decir más se metió a su oficina.

Laura miro a Lily con diversión y negó con la cabeza, Lily como respuesta se encogió de hombros¡Rompería la dieta!

Anne se lamentó que Lily no continuar con la dieta, pero comprendía que era primero su salud, y le resto importancia. Después Anne se enfrasco contándoles todos los detalles del chico Hufflepuff que tanto le gustaba, y les pidió encarecidamente que no permitieran sacar el famoso "Dibujo familiar" que tanto daño le había ocasionado con los demás chicos.

Laura les comentó que se sentía muy confundida al no saber nada de Roy, que había noches en que no dormía pensando que estaría haciendo, donde estaría, si había conocido a alguien más, y lo más importante, si él pensaba en ella. Lily y Anne como siempre habían tratado el tema con delicadeza al decirle que Roy vivía muy lejos, pero que Kane Rowan siempre había mostrado interés por ella, y que era un chico genial.

Cuando iban a comenzar Laura y Anne a quererle sacar información sobre "su chico" madame Pomfrey había salido sin saberlo en su ayuda diciéndoles que Lily tenía que comer, y sin muchas ganas Laura y Anne se marcharon diciéndole a su pelirroja amiga que la esperaban en la torre Gryffindor.

-¡Que nutritivo!- exclamo una voz muy familiar para Lily cuando salía de la enfermería -yo te había traído pasteles- agregó con voz alegre James Potter. Lily camino hacia él con cara acongojada.

-Lo siento mucho, Laura y Anne llegaron de improviso y son mis amigas¿tú hubieras corrido a Black y a Lupin si te hubieran visitado en la enfermería?- preguntó Lily con voz de disculpa, pero conforme hablaba su voz se fue transformando en reproche. James se mordió el labio inferior para no reírse, esa chica Evans era todo un enigma.

-Yo nunca te pediría nada así, por lo mismo no entre cuando llegue y te vi con ellas- comentó James comenzando a caminar -¿te sientes mejor?

-Si, madame Pomfrey es muy buena enfermera- comentó Lily caminando a su lado –de verdad lamentó mucho que te hayas tomado la molestia en conseguir los pasteles y no haberles dado una probadita. Pero en cambio puedes decirme que es lo que me ibas a pedir, y si esta en mis manos te ayudare- agregó mirándolo de reojo. James se había puesto muy rojo.

-Yo no te iba...

-Dímelo en este momento, porque si lo intentas en otro ocasión no te escuchare por quererme timar- Lily cayó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que "su Lily real" estaba aflorando frente al Merodeador de gafas. James se detuvo y la miro intensamente haciendo que Lily se sonrojara intensamente, la tomó de la mano y continuo caminando pero en esta ocasión más rápido.

-Bien, pero aquí no, tendremos que hablar en nuestro pasillo- dijo finalmente James sin dejar de caminar. Lily no dijo ni una sola palabra, el sentir el calor que emanaba de su mano tocando la suya la había dejado sin respiración, ese día se estaba saliendo aun as de lo normal como si esto fuera posible.

Cuando llegaron a "su pasillo James hizo que Lily se recargara en la pared y le comenzó a explicar el plan susurrándoselo al oído. Lily, quien no se encontraba en ese mundo no entendía nada de lo que le decía, pero en cambio era muy conciente de su aroma tan característico, sentía su musculoso cuerpo pegado al de ella, y su aliento mentolado contra su mejilla con cada susurro de su maravillosa voz. Nunca se había percatado de cuan desarrollados tenía los sentidos hasta en ese momento.

-¿Nos ayudaras?- preguntó James mirándola como un niño pequeño perdido pidiendo ayuda. Lily solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza aun perturbada. James lanzo un grito de alegría, tomó el rostro de Lily entre sus manos y le dio un beso en la frente. Eso era más de lo que ella podía soportar, sus piernas se habían convertido en dos barras de mantequilla derretida, y para no caerse de abrazó a él, y al instante¡James le correspondió el abrazo!

-Bien, Canuto y Lunático te buscaran para explicarte los detalles- explicó James separándose de Lily un tanto perturbado por sus actos. ¿De cuando acá besaba y abrazaba a la chica Evans por impulso? –vámonos.

-Ve tu primero, yo voy dentro de un momento- dijo Lily, era muy conciente que primero tenía que tranquilizarse antes de llegar a la sala común, y con James a su lado no lo lograría.

-No lo había pensado, pero es verdad- reflexiono James, de repente le acaricio la flameante mejilla de Lily –eres una chica muy inteligente, Evans. Si nos ven junto a ti sospecharan que somos culpables incluyéndote a ti, nos vemos después- y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando James se perdió de vista Lily suspiro, sin darse cuenta había contenido el aliento.

-Ni en tus miserables sueños creas que James Potter andaría contigo de verdad, estúpida- Lily volteó para quedar frente a frente con Serena Winslow.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****decimosegundo capítulo. En el siguiente sabremos que se dirán Lily y Serena. ****Muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. ****Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	13. El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde qu

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. ****Se que les he estado fallando, pero he tenido muchas cosas que me han tenido muy ocupada, pero prometo que no me volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a chukii,****Ruby P. Black. Les traigo en esta ocasión el treceavo capítulo ****en el que sabremos que se dirán Lily y Serena. ¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Cuando crezcas, descubrirás que ya defendiste mentiras,_

_te engañaste a ti mismo o sufriste por tonterías._

_Si eres un buen guerrero, no te culparás por ello,_

_pero tampoco dejarás que tus errores se repitan._

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 13.**** El valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere.**

-Dime¿Quién te crees que eres? A decir verdad, un cero a la izquierda. Eres tan torpe, siempre dando muestras que tu estupidez crece junto contigo. Eres un adefesio¡solo mírate! Toda desgarbada, con esas manchas en la cara, y esas greñas de un color sumamente vulgar, y no se diga mas de tus ojos, que son similares a los de un sapo... en suma¡no eres nada!- termino de decir Serena con mordaz insolencia.

Lily quiso que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo hablar. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas en ese momento huir, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-Quiero que te quede bien claro que James Potter es mío, y no voy a permitir que nadie, óyeme bien, nadie, ni siquiera una insignificante basura como tu se acerque a él¿me has entendido?- preguntó la rubia Ravenclaw mirándola con un odio infinito.

Lily palideció, ella había sido objeto de burlas y malos tratos por parte de su hermana, pero nada de lo que había experimentado se había acercado nunca al odio que había captado en la mirada de Serena.

-No... no hay nada entre nosotros...- balbuceo Lily –Pot...Potter y yo... solo...

-¡Zorra!- vociferó Serena Winslow al tiempo que alzaba la mano para abofetearla. El sonido de la bofetada en aquel silencioso pasillo fue tan fuerte que parecía retumbar en sus oídos. Lily palideció aun más, y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas –mira, Evans, todo este asunto lo atribuiré a tu estupidez, y te lo perdonare- agregó Serena con falsa voz dulce –pero no dudes que si insistes en meterte en mi camino te aplastare como un gusarajo. ¿Me entendiste?- preguntó Serena a la vez que sus bonitas facciones se deformaban en una mueca de odio.

Lily intento apartar la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos que la taladraban con odio puro, pero Serena la agarró fuertemente por la barbilla y la forzó a mirarla encajándole los dedos con ira.

-Contéstame- ordenó secamente, acercando su rostro al de Lily.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas le seguían corriendo por las mejillas. Serena le soltó el rostro con violencia –te voy a dar otro consejo, Evans- dijo la rubia bajando el tono de voz hasta convertirlo en un peligroso susurro –en la vida hay dos maneras de alcanzar nuestras metas, por medio de sueños, y por medio de estrategias. Lo último lo usamos las personas inteligentes, y lo primero las personas como tu- Serena la miró de pies a cabeza con expresión de asco –y desgraciadamente soñaste con algo que nunca en la vida real lograras alcanzar- sin decir nada mas Serena se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Lily no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, y con movimientos torpes se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica, y deposito su pequeña mano en su enrojecida mejilla. Tratando de evitar derramar más lágrimas cerró los ojos. Se sentía tan humillada¿Cómo era posible que en un momento había estado en el cielo para momentos depuse estar en el infierno? Retrasando su llegada a la sala común se dirigió caminando lentamente a ella. ¡Hasta un tonto se percataría que entre James y ella no existiría nada jamás!

¡Un año, solo un año!, se dijo mentalmente. Solo tenia que soportar que un año pasara. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser seguir pasando inadvertida, seguir llendo a escondidas a la biblioteca, y jugar en la LENAQ vestida de Chico?

Sonrió tristemente, pronto seria viernes y se montaría de nuevo en su Flecha Plateada y se volvería a sentir libre de aquel horrible mundo de mentiras del cual ella misma era culpable, y por más que lo intentara en estos momentos ya no podía salir de él sin dañar a muchas personas que quería. Casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a su sala común.

-La clave- pidió una mujer robusta que llevaba puesto un vestido de seda rosa que se encontraba en un cuadro en movimiento situado en la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Déjame entrar- murmuró Lily negando con la cabeza un tanto divertida por la contraseña. El cuadro se giró apartándose de la pared permitiéndole le entrada a la circular sala común.

En cuanto entró, Lily miró a su alrededor y suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta que la mayoría de los alumnos aun no regresaban del Gran Comedor. Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que le hicieran preguntas sobre como se sentía o porque estaba llorando, y mucho menos que le hicieran comentarios burlones o miradas de lastima.

Sin volver a mirar a su alrededor se dirigió a la escalera de caracol que permitía el acceso a las habitaciones de las chicas. Entró en su habitación con cautela y sintió un gran alivio al ver que estaba vacía. Rápidamente se cambio de ropa, y se acostó en su cama cerrando los doseles.

Aquel dia había sido sumamente raro. Tan solo en el desayuno coqueteo como si nada con James Potter, en clase de Transformaciones había contado chistes con Sirius Black y Amos Diggory. Más tarde, en la biblioteca por andar espiando a Los Merodeadores, para ser mas específicos a James Potter, les había regalado a los demás una muy buena caída, y ella se había ganado un horrible dolor de cabeza.

Pero lo que superaba a todo eso con creses no había sido su estancia en la enfermería sino después, cuando había salido y James Potter había llegado y la había abordado para hablar con ella, llevándola a "su pasillo". Una vez ahí todo se había salido de lo real. El sentir a James Potter muy juntito a ella la había sacado de ese mundo, y había llegado a uno donde solo existían ellos dos. ¿Si existiera ese planeta como se llamaría¿Lijam, Jamly, o seria como se llamara su hijo...?

Lily se secó con movimientos bruscos las lágrimas, muy enojada con ella misma al darse cuenta el rumbo que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Se autoregaño al darse cuenta que rumbo llevaban sus pensamientos.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con la cobija al oír que la puerta de la habitación se abría y entraban Laura y Anne, lo último que quería en esos momentos era mentirles una vez más.

-¿Lily?- preguntó Laura abriendo un poquito el dosel de la cama de la chica pelirroja –esta dormida...- murmuró cerrando el dosel y volteando a ver a Anne.

-Déjala descansar, estuvo muy fuerte su caída. La verdad es que me asuste mucho- comentó Anne sentándose en su cama, la cual se encontraba frente a la de Lily.

-Si, yo no vi cuando se cayo, pero si oí, y estuvo muy fuerte el ruido- dijo Laura acostándose en la cama de aun lado de Lily.

La pelirroja se destapo la cabeza, iba a ser muy difícil olvidar su encuentro con Serena Winslow. La Ravenclaw había sido muy cruel al pensar que ella y James Potter andaban tonteando. No tenia porque soportar eso de nuevo, y la mejor manera era hablar con Remus Lupin y ponerse de acuerdo en "aquello" que querían que les ayudara, porque si se acercaba al chico Black lo mas seguro era que con la suerte que se cargaba otra chica la agrediera.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Cómo te sientes, Lil?- preguntó Laura cuando la pelirroja salio del baño después de haberse bañado.

-Mucho mejor que ayer, gracias- contestó Lily sonriéndole.

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí¡Ni mas ni menos que a la reina de los perdedores!- exclamó riéndose Polly mientras daba vueltas alrededor de Lily.

Con un esfuerzo enorme por no abalanzarse contra ella para darle su merecido Lily camino hacia su cama mordiéndose el labio. "Una damita no ataca a otra", se recordó Lily mentalmente.

-¡Es que además de perdedora eres una cobarde!- exclamó Polly de nuevo volteando a ver a su hermana. En un impulso Lily tomó su varita de la mesita que se encontraba a un lado de su cama y apunto con ella a la malvada gemela.

-Retráctate o pagaras las consecuencias...- murmuró Lily con voz fría y entrecerrando los ojos. Dolly tomó su varita para poder defender a su hermana, y cuando volteo para atacar a Lily dos varitas le estaban apuntando.

-Dame la varita- exigió Anne extendiendo la mano hacia Dolly.

Y no se te ocurra intentar ninguna tontería o te tendrás que atener a las consecuencias- le aconsejo Laura a una muy asustada Dolly, la gemela Bennett le entregó la varita a Anne sin oponer resistencia.

-Si le pasa algo a...- murmuró Dolly mirando a la pelirroja y a su hermana Polly.

-No me importa que le digan a la profesora McGonagall, ella sabe como es cada alumno de su casa, y ni por asomo creerá que nosotras las atacamos. Te recuerdo que Lily es prefecta y Premio Anual- dijo Anne sonriéndole -y la mejor bruja del curso, Polly- agregó mirando a la otra gemela.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Lily muy impaciente. Polly la miró con odio y después desvió la mirada.

-Retiro lo dicho, Evans...- murmuró Polly sin mucho convencimiento.

Lily retiro la varita y comenzó a recoger sus libros muy conmocionada por lo que acababa de hacer, pero a la vez contenta de haberles puesto un alto a las gemelas, aunque un poco tarde, pero lo había hecho.

-Y si llega a haber repesarías por su parte, no duden que responderemos- amenazó Anne riéndose. Azotando la puerta las gemelas Bennett abandonaron la habitación. Lily se colgó su mochila para irse a desayunar.

-¿Qué?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver que sus amigas no la dejaban de ver. Laura y Anne en un impulso se abalanzaron contra la pelirroja y la abrazaron fuertemente exclamando muy emocionadas cosas como "¡Te viste genial enfrentándola!" "¡No esperaba menos de ti!" "¡Hubieras visto la cara que puso Dolly!" "¡Le hubieras un hechizo!" Lily sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lily sabia muy bien que su misión del dia era evitar a como diera lugar a James Potter. Ese era su último año en Hogwarts y no quería vivir acosada por Serena Winslow o sus amigas.

A la hora del desayuno había sido fácil, Los Merodeadores siempre se sentaban en el mismo sitio, a mitad de de la mesa Gryffindor, por lo que ella se sentó en la punta mas cercana de la puerta, y se había fingido muy interesada por su cereal y haciendo gestos graciosos de burla a Laura, pues ella continuaba con la dieta impuesta por Anne. La pelirroja se había salvado de dicho régimen alimenticio porque Anne había dicho que aun se miraba un tanto demacrada, y no quería que recayera.

En clase había sido distinto, pues Anne tomaba las materias para ser Sanadora, y Laura quería ser periodista. Lily al principio había querido estudiar para ser profesora en Encantamientos o Pociones, pero con los tiempos que se vivían había tomado la decisión de estudiar para Auror, y poder ayudar en el mundo mágico.

Para su mala o buena suerte Los Merodeadores tomaban las mismas materias que ella, pues ellos también querían ser Aurores. En las únicas materias en las que no asistían ellos a excepción de Remus eran Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas, quien había aprovechado que ese dia les tocaba Aritmancia para afinar los detalles de la broma con ella. Lily se había sorprendido con los detalles, pero se había sentido un poco mejor, solo un poquito mejor cuando el buen Lunático había mostrado un poco de vergüenza por inmiscuirla.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****treceavo capítulo. En el siguiente habrán algunos encuentros nada agradables. Muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar. **


	14. En boca cerrada

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Se que me estoy tardando en subir los capítulos, pero en verdad he estado muy ocupada, pero prometo que no me volveré a desaparecer por tanto tiempo. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a Greendoe, monse evans, GinNyLu, chukii, kaixo. Les traigo en esta ocasión el catorceavo capítulo en el ****habrán algunos encuentros nada agradables****. ¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_La primera pequeña mentira que se contó en nombre de la verdad, _

_la primera pequeña injusticia que se cometió en nombre de la justicia, _

_la primera minúscula inmoralidad en nombre de la moral, _

_siempre significarán el seguro camino del fin. _

_(Václav Havel)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 14.**** En boca cerrada...**

-Estoy segura que fueron ellas las que lo dijeron¿Quién mas pudo haber sido?- preguntó Polly refunfuñando acostada en su cama boca abajo.

-Yo también, pero puedes apostar a que nos las van a pagar a como de lugar. ¡Te lo juro, Polly!- aseguró Dolly mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hermana.

-Tiene que ser algo muy humillante, que todo Hogwarts las señale como lo hacen con nosotras- dijo Polly incorporándose y limpiándose los restos de lágrimas.

-No, Polly, tiene que ser algo que les duela más que humillarlas- sugirió Dolly negando con la cabeza –debe ser algo por separado, debitarlas, y al final la humillación frente a toda la escuela.

-A la Evans no hace falta, ella solita se las arregla siempre para ser el centro de burla de los demás- comentó Polly riéndose cruelmente.

-Si, creo que la Evans la dejaremos por el momento, que ella sola se sabotee. No debemos olvidar algo que dijeron esas es muy cierto cuando te agredieron, ella es prefecta y Premio Anual y los profesores la tienen en alta estima.

-Yo se que podemos hacer contra Anne, será tan vergonzoso para ella que ni a sus amigas se los contara.

-Bien, dímelo Polly, dime en lo que pensaste para hacerle a la gorda.

-Necesitamos ayuda, y será muy gracioso que el que nos ayude sea su "amiguísimo" Sirius Black.

-¿Sirius Black¿Para qué? Sirius es su amigo, es obvio que jamás nos ayudara para hacerle daño a su "amiguita".

-Si el sabe que es contra la gorda por supuesto que no, pero si no se lo decimos, por supuesto que no se enterara.

-Sirius es muy inteligente, no me gustaría tenerlo como enemigo, créeme que tengo en mente algo muy distinto.

-Bien, pues no tienes porque tener miedo, te aseguro que en lo que nos tiene que ayudar es algo muy... "inocente", algo de lo que él nunca sospechara utilizaremos en contra de su "amiga".

-Bien, vamos, cuéntame el plan mientras buscamos a Sirius, entre mas rápido mejor- dijo Dolly levantándose de su cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Espera, tenemos que ser pacientes. Si atacamos inmediatamente será muy obvio para la gorda, no debemos subestimarlas.

-De acuerdo- acordó Dolly acercándose a la cama de su hermana y sentándose en ella –cuéntame que tienes pensado.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Detente ahí, Jorkins- ordenó una voz muy fría en un tono en el cual no aceptaba discusión.

Bertha Jorkins se detuvo inmediatamente, su cuerpo se puso rígido como si le hubieran aplicado un Petrificus Totalus, pero no era para menos, era muy bien sabido en todo Hogwarts que los chicos de la casa Slytherin eran de cuidado, y mucho mas el grupito de Bellatrix Black, y para su desgracia a su espalda se encontraba ni mas ni menos que Severus Snape.

Sus amigas le habían repetido hasta el cansancio que no debía de hacerle caso al chisme que corría por los pasillos sobre ellos, y mucho menos seguir propagándolo. Pero no, ella y su gran bocaza no había parado, y ahora alguien les había ido con el chisme, y por supuesto no iban a investigar quien lo había iniciado, pues a ella se lo había escuchado.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás a mantener la boca cerrada?- preguntó Snape mientras se acercaba a la Hufflepuff.

-Sn...Snape... yo no...- tartamudeó Bertha cerrando fuertemente los ojos y encogiéndose en su lugar.

-¿Yo no, qué, Jorkins?- preguntó Snape arrastrando las palabras, y colocándose frente a ella con la varita en alto –no es la primera vez, Jorkins- agregó apuntándole a Bertha con su varita. Ella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir dicho contacto.

-Yo... yo... no fui...- tartamudeó la rolliza Hufflepuff.

-¿Acaso me crees estúpido? Siempre que hay un chisme tu estas detrás, y creo que ya es tiempo de que te des cuenta que todos tus actos tienen consecuencias, y el no enseñarle a tu boca cuando estar cerrada tiene uno.

-Yo... yo... te aseguro... ¡yo no fui!- exclamó abriendo mucho los ojos al ver que Snape la había acorralado contra la pared.

-No es la primera vez que vas por todo Hogwarts diciendo chismes acerca de mí. Me disgusta sobremanera que lo hagas, y mucho más que sean mentiras. Ya te lo había advertido una vez, pero me temo que no te quedo tan claro como yo pensaba. Pero...- dijo Snape preparando la varita para lanzar un hechizo.

-¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño!- exclamó Bertha Jorkins con voz desgarradora.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hoy se lucieron con la cena, eso...- Lily se interrumpió al ver las caras que ponían sus amigas –lo siento- agregó acordándose que Anne estaba iniciando una dieta y había arrastrado con ella a Laura, y que para su suerte ella se había librado.

-No importa, Lil, tu salud es primero- dijo Anne pasándole un brazo por los hombros –por ti no quedo, pero se que nos echaras porras para llegar a nuestra meta- agrego pasándole su brazo izquierdo por el hombro a Laura y sonriéndoles a ambas mientras las tres salían del Gran Salón.

-Por supuesto que les echare porras, además, el pollo no sabia tan bueno, estaba un poco salado- mintió Lily haciendo gesto de fuchi. Laura y Anne se rieron de ella.

-Mentirosa...- murmuró Laura –tú no sabes mentir, Lil, te delatas tu misma.

-Es cierto, Lil, tu eres tan transparente que estas negada a decir mentiras- dijo Anne divertida. Lily había palidecido, era obvio que no la conocía tanto como creían.

-Ambas tienen cosas que hacer¿no?- preguntó Lily cambiando de tema. El otro era demasiado escabroso para su gusto.

-Sip, es mas, me voy a ir llendo o llegare tarde- dijo Anne después de echarle un vistazo a su reloj –al rato les cuento como estuvo todo.

-¡Queremos todos los detalles por mas cochinos que estos sean!- grito Laura, Anne volteo mientras seguía caminando y asintió con la cabeza riéndose.

-Ese chico con el que va a salir Anne es amigo de Diggory¿no?- preguntó Laura mirando por donde se iba su amiga.

-Si, es un bien chico, muy calmado, centrado, si Anne no se acelera en querer que de buenas a primeras se hagan novios puede funcionar- comentó Lily muy pensativa.

-Sabes muy bien que ella siempre se va a los extremos, y para demostrarlo esta lo de la dieta, no se cuanto tiempo mas podré soportarlo- dijo Laura.

-Anne siempre hace caso a lo que las gemelas le dicen, ella tiene muchas cualidades, y por mas que uno se lo diga mil veces si ella no lo quiere ver...

-Pues a ti te pasa lo mismo, siempre estas ensimismada, tan lejos de los demás, pero a la vez temiendo lo que los demás piensen y digan de ti- dijo Laura interrumpido a Lily.

-¿No se te hace tarde?- preguntó Lily a Laura cambiando de tema drásticamente. Ese era otro tema escabroso para ella. Laura entrecerró los ojos sabiendo muy bien lo que intentaba hacer su amiga.

-Piensa lo que te dije, lil, y aplica en ti lo que tu acabas de decir- dijo Laura tocándole el hombro –eres una persona muy valiosa, muy inteligente, pero los demás no te conocen, y eso es porque tu no lo quieres. Nos vemos al raro- se despidió Laura, comenzando a caminar dejando atrás a una pelirroja muy pensativa.

¿Cómo era posible que todo le hubiera salido mal? Según lo que había visto en su antiguo colegio el grupito de Petunia eran las populares, ellas siempre hablaban de chicos, ropa, maquillaje, dietas, y a los chicos no parecía importarles porque las seguían como abejas a la miel.

Sin embargo, a ella no le había resultado, y demasiado tarde se había ido cuenta de su error. Entre Petunia y ella había una pequeña brecha generacional, pequeña, pero brecha al fin. Los adolescentes con los que había convivido Petunia pensaban muy distinto a los chicos de once años con los que había convivido Lily. Los primeros veían a las chicas como potenciales citas juveniles, el primer amor, los segundos las veían como potenciales victimas de sus geniales bromas. Si, un gran error el no haberse percatado de ello.

Serena Winslow tenía razón en algo, soñar no llevaba a nada, y el haberse imaginado que algo podía pasar entre ella y James Potter, y fingirse quien no era la había metido en un gran lió. Y todavía se havia dejado engatusar por el Merodeador, y ahora iba a ser su cómplice en una broma. Aun no entendía como se había metido en ese problema, era demasiado arriesgado lo que le tocaba hacer. Bueno, en realidad el sábado seria la parte activa de la broma mientras los otros dos serian la parte pasiva.

¿Qué pasaría si el profesor Slughorn se daba cuenta que ella era culpable? Lo mas seguro era que en ese mismo momento dejaría de ser prefecta y Premio Anual, o pero aun, será expulsada inmediatamente. Como deseaba que en vez de miércoles fuera sábado por la noche, y que todo hubiera pasado de una vez por todas.

De solo acordarse la manera en la que James Potter la había comprometido sentía ganas de darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Había sido tan ingenua al creer que James Potter se había acercado a ella porque en verdad le había importado su salud, pero el había sido tan agradable con ella. Debía de admitir que había movido muy bien sus piezas para engatusarla, y ella había sido tan ingenua que había caído como un corderito en la boca del lobo.

Lily se detuvo de repente al darse cuenta que había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que había caminado sin rumbo fijo, puso los ojos en blanco y...

-¡No, por favor, no me hagas daño!- exclamó alguien con voz desgarradora. Lily inmediatamente saco su varita escondida dentro de su túnica y salio corriendo al lugar de donde había salido el grito.

La escena que vio la dejó sin habla. Severus Snape, su mejor amigo hasta hacia poco tiempo con varita en mano estaba apuntándole a Bertha Jorkins. La rolliza chica se encontraba pegada a la pared con los ojos cerrados, abrazándose a si misma y temblando incontrolablemente.

-¿Pero que estas haciendo, Severus?- preguntó Lily en tono incrédulo, sin darse cuenta se había quedado paralizada a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

-No te metas en esto, Evans- dijo Snape cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo mentalmente –date la vuelta por donde viniste, Lily- agregó abriendo los ojos lentamente. Bertha abrió los ojos inmediatamente y miró hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, la miraba suplicando que hiciera algo, que la ayudara.

-Déjala ir, Severus, por favor, no te metas en problemas...- murmuró Lily caminando lentamente.

-No quiero que salgas lastimada, Lily, pero si tú insistes en meterte n asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia me veré obligado a hacerlo- dijo Snape agarrando a Bertha por la solapa de la túnica y apuntando a Lily con su varita.

Pero el Slytherin quedo sorprendido al ver que Lily se había acercado silenciosamente a ellos y le apuntaba. Sonrió fríamente, Lily era muy buena en duelos.

-No, Lily, tú no te atreverías a atacarme- dijo Snape muy seguro de si mismo.

-Lily se quedo como piedra y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, Severus Snape la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que ella no iba por los pasillos lanzando hechizos a extra y siniestra, sino todo lo contrario. Pero ella también lo conocía muy bien, y sabia que nunca la lastimaría, bueno, hasta ese momento nunca la había hechizado.

-Déjala ir, Severus, o serás tu el que salga lastimado- mintió Lily con voz tan firme que sorprendió a Snape y a ella misma.

-No es asunto tuyo, Lily...- murmuró Snape, su tono de voz era tranquila, pero la pelirroja sabía que era todo lo contrario, que por dentro hervía en cólera porque ella lo había desafiado.

-Te recuerdo que soy prefecta y Premio anual, y por lo tanto es mi asunto si un alumno esta molestando a otro. No se que problema tengas con Jorkins, y me interesa en lo mas mínimo, pero quiero que te quede claro que no voy a irme de aquí y permitir que tu la lastimes. ¿Esta claro, Snape?- preguntó Lily sin titubear en lo mas mínimo. En esta ocasión fue Snape quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Muy bien, señorita Premio Anual- dijo Snape con tono burlón -¿Por qué no haces bien tu trabajo y libras a Hogwarts de chismosas como esta?- preguntó mientras miraba con asco a Bertha Jorkins.

-Nunca terminarías, verán- dijo Lily mirando a ambos –todos tenemos un lado chismoso¿Quién no ha agudizado el oído para escuchar mejor algún chisme? O mejor aun¿Quién no ha comentado alguno entre sus amigos?

-Si, puede ser- concordó Snape entrecerrando los ojos –pero no todos vamos inventando cosas de los demás, porque no tienen vida propia, y ya son varias las que le he pasado, pero esta vez no. ¡Vete, Evans!

-Yo estaba presente cuando una chica Slytherin se lo contó a Jorkins y a sus amigas, ella no lo inventó- mintió Lily. Mentalmente se justifico, era una mentirita piadosa para salvar a Jorkins.

-¡Que casualidad!- exclamó Snape sin mucho entusiasmo –no te creo, Lilian, pero no voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo tonterías. Solo les diré dos cosas- agregó Snape mirándolas alternativamente –no abuses de tu suerte, Lily, ya hablaremos después, y tu Jorkins, no siempre estará Lily para protegerte- y sin más se dio media vuelta y se alejo guardando con movimientos bruscos su varita.

Lily suspiro lentamente, Severus ya no era aquel chiquillo retraído que había conocido en el Expreso Hogwarts, poco a poco había ido cambiando. Su amistad con él era un tanto voluble según sus estados de ánimo. En ocasiones solía ser sumamente grosero, hiriente, y en otras tantas muy amable.

Bertha de repente la abrazó fuertemente haciendo que Lily diera un salto al haber sido sacado tan drásticamente de sus pensamientos.

-Gracias, Evans...- murmuró la chica Hufflepuff.

-No a sido nada, Jorkins...- murmuró un tanto incomoda Lily dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-¿Qué no a sido nada?-preguntó Bertha en tono histérico separándose de la Gryffindor –si no es porque tu llegas yo hubiera pasado esta noche en la enfermería. Debo admitir que Snape me da miedo, pero esta vez me dio aun más.

-Jorkins, sabes muy bien que ellos muchas veces atacan sin la menor razón, es obvio que lo harán si ellos se sienten atacados. Tu...- Lily se interrumpió, no era momento para decirle que su nombre era sinónimo de chismosa –tuviste la mala suerte de que te oyeran cuando lo contabas, y... pues... imaginaron que tu sabias quien lo había iniciado- agregó sin mucho convencimiento, pero parecía que para Bertha había sido muy convincente.

-Si, eso es muy lógico- dijo Bertha reflexionando, de repente volteo a ver a Lily entrecerrando los ojos –a mi nadie me quita que fueron las Ravenclaw, yo solo digo las cosas de las que tengo prueba, pero esas no, ellas lastiman por nada.

-¿Tu crees que fueron ellas las que inventaron que las gemelas Bennet se meten entre ellas, y todos los novios que han tenido han sido pura pantalla?- preguntó Lily acordándose del nuevo rumor que corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

-¿Juras que no? Estoy segura de que fueron ellas, lo que no entiendo es¿Por qué lo hicieron? Entre ellas nunca ha habido problemas, sino todo lo contrario.

Lily la miró entrecerrando los ojos, lo que decía Bertha tenía mucha razón¿Por qué habían inventado algo en contra de las Bennet? Negó con la cabeza lentamente, ese era problema entre ellas, y ni ella ni sus amigas tenían porque inmiscuirse.

-No lo sé, pero como amiga te doy un consejo, por un tiempo trata de pasar lo más desapercibida que puedas, y evita andar sola por los pasillos. Tarde o temprano surgirá algún "rumor" muy grande que hará olvidar esto, y por lo tanto ya no estarás en la mira de los Slytherin- dijo Lily sin estar muy segura de lo que decía –yo te acompañare ahorita a tu sala común, soy prefecta y puedo inventar que estoy haciendo mi ronda si nos ve alguien.

-Te lo agradecería mucho...- murmuró Bertha comenzando a caminar rumbo a las cocinas.

Mientras caminaban Bertha sacio su curiosidad preguntándole a Lily sobre sus "accidentes", y por supuesto el que había protagonizado a inicios de curso en el Andén 9¾, en el cual Lily había caído sobre varios Hufflepuff entre ellos el muy querido Amos Diggory. Lily contestaba sin mucho animo, y se sintió aliviada cuando Bertha comenzó un monologo sobre lo buen chico que era Amos Diggory dejando el tema que tanto daño le hacia.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este treceavo capítulo. Muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	15. Las apariencias engañan

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Yo aquí sufriendo un poco con el clima, en Tijuana esta un poco loco, en un solo dia se pueden dar los cuatro. La semana hizo mucho calor, pero desde el viernes se nos vino un diluvio y un frío de miedo. Se que me tardo en subir los capítulos, pero les prometo que no la dejare inconclusa, lo prometo. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a RebexPotter, paloma, chukii, BlancEspirit, Pali Evans. Les traigo en esta ocasión el quinceavo capítulo en el habrán algunos encuentros nada agradables. ¿Qué pasara? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_La vida es como un espejo, te sonríe si la miras sonriendo._

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 15.**** Las apariencias engañan.**

-Me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos al rato- dijo Remus Lupin a sus amigos levantándose bruscamente de su cama. Sirius resopló.

-Por Merlín, Lunático, estás leyendo un libro, ¿y quieres ir por otro? No te entiendo- los labios de James formaron una especie de sonrisa ladeada, a la vez que atrapaba su snith dorada.

-Deja tranquilo a Lunático, Cornamenta- lo defendió Sirius parándose de su cama y pasándole un brazo por los hombros al buen Lunático, este lo premio con una sonrisa –es obvio que no va a la biblioteca, si no con una chica- agrego en tono jocoso. Remus le pegó un codazo en las costillas un tanto molesto.

-Voy a la biblioteca, y si no me creen no es mi problema- dijo Remus secamente, y retirando el brazo de Sirius.

-Está bien, Lunático, si eso es lo que vas a hacer, nosotros te creemos, ¿no es así, Canuto?- preguntó James poniendo cara de niño bueno, pero su tono de voz negaba que le creyera de verdad.

Remus abrió y cerró la boca varias veces pero desistió, sabia que dijera lo que dijera ese par no iba a cambiar de parecer. Poniendo los ojos en blanco se dirigió a la puerta.

-Apúrate, Lunático- dijo Sirius riéndose. Remus lo volteo a ver cuando abrió la puerta y lo interrogó con la mirada –la biblioteca la cerrar en cinco minutos- agregó señalándose el reloj.

Remus salio inmediatamente de la habitación azotando la puerta, pero aun así se oían las carcajadas de los otros Merodeadores. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle? No lo dejarían en paz hasta que les contara todo, y en esta ocasión no podía ser posible.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, ni mas ni menos que a la "dulce" Florence Donahue!- exclamo Bellatrix Black riéndose estridentemente.

Florence abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y como acto reflejo volteo hacia todas las direcciones, pero el pasillo se encontraba vació a excepción de ellas dos. Hizo amago de sacar su varita, pero Bella fue más rápida y le lanzó un Expelliarmus y la varita de la rubia Hufflepuff salio volando por los aires.

-Pero que bien, quien me hubiera dicho que una "tejoncita" era tan valiente para tratar de desafiarme lo hubiera pagado muy caro, pero...- Bellatrix soltó otra carcajada y agregó con voz fría -¡Crucio!- inmediatamente Florence cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor –odio sobremanera a la gente chismosa, y mucho mas a las que les hacen segunda, ¡Crucio!

-Yo... no...- balbuceó Florence entre sollozos, y haciendo un vano intento de incorporarse.

-¿No, qué?- preguntó Bellatrix apuntándole con su varita en el hombro y empujándola para que cayera de nuevo –no soy una persona muy paciente que digamos, y no pienso volverte a advertir que no te metas en donde no te han llamado, y le adviertas a tus dos amigas que lo mismo va para ellas, ¿Qué se me olvida?- se preguntó la Slytherin muy pensativa –ahhh, si, si alguien se entera de nuestro encuentro, lo pagaras muy caro, ¿entendiste?

-Si...- murmuró Florence sentándose en el piso frío con movimientos hoscos y abrazándose las piernas con los brazos.

-Sabía que eras una chica con un poco de inteligencia- comentó Bellatrix como si le hablara a un niño pequeño, su rostro se deformaba con una expresión de asco y odio. Sin agregar mas Bellatrix se dio media vuelta y camino como si nada de lo ocurrido momentos antes tuviera que ver con ella.

Florence colocó su frente sobre sus rodillas y lloró silenciosamente. ¿Cuántas veces le habían dicho a Bertha que no se metiera con ellos? Ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse.

-¿Donahue? ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Remus Lupin hincándose frente a Florence. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Remus le tomó el rostro y se lo levanto un poco para verla –estás llorando y tú me dices que no te pasó nada. Dime quien te hizo daño- exigió saber.

-No tiene importancia, en verdad- mintió Florence levantando completamente la cara y limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Tienes toda la túnica sucia y mal acomodada, tú pelo esta revuelto, tú llorando, ¿y quieres que crea que no pasa nada?

-¡Mira, Lupin, lo que a mi me pase o deje de pasarme es algo que a ti no te incumbe!- exclamó Florence fuera de si y aventándole la mano de mala gana. Remus se levantó rápidamente como si el suelo le quemara las rodillas, y miró a Florence con tristeza.

-Lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos, Donahue, pero si yo miro a alguien en las condiciones en las que estas tu, me acerco para ayudarle y no para sacar un chisme. Pero veo que en tu caso he cometido un grave error. Pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar- aseguro el Merodeador con todo amargo, y sin agregar mas dio media vuelta, y muy pensativo comenzó a caminar.

-Lupin...- lo llamó Florence en un susurro, el Merodeador se detuvo, pero no volteó a verla –lamento mucho lo que te dije... no lo merecías.

-Pero tienes mucha razón, tú y yo no nos conocemos mucho, a lo máximo hemos hablado unas cuantas veces, pero te vi mal, y...

-Lo se...- murmuró Florence tomándolo del brazo. Remus volteo a verla inmediatamente. Ella era muy blanca, pero ahora estaba casi transparente, temblaba constantemente.

Remus sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó fuertemente, Florence se aferró fieramente a él y comenzó a llorar. En su mente rondaban constantemente las muecas de odio y asco que había visto en Bellatrix, todos sus músculos le dolían como recordatorio de la tortura de la que había sido victima. Remus no hizo ningún comentario más, y mecánicamente le comenzó a sobar la cabeza hasta que la chica rubia se calmo, pero ninguno hizo el intento de separarse.

-Ya es tarde, y debo irme a mi sala común...- murmuró Florence rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, yo te acompañare- dijo Remus rompiendo el abrazo. Florence iba a negarse por lo cual el Merodeador continuo hablando –me digas lo que me digas, yo se que algo te pasó. No voy a insistirte para que me lo cuentes, pero puede que la persona o personas que te hayan atacado anden cerca, y no le daremos oportunidad para que lo haga de nuevo- sin decir mas comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sala común de Hufflepuff seguido por Florence.

-Lupin, no es necesario que lo hagas. Tu te dirigías a alguna parte, y ya perdiste mucho tiempo conmigo- dijo la rubia Hufflepuff rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Si, me dirigía a alguna parte, y no va a haber ningún problema, créeme- aseguró Remus sin detenerse. Florence le sonrió y como acto reflejo le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón. Remus enseguida la volteo a ver.

-Gracias...- murmuró Florence muy sonrojada mientras le soltaba la mano.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Laura sonrió cuando llegó al cuarto de limpieza, miró su reloj y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas, por primera vez había llegado temprano. Remus Lupin era tan puntual que lo mas seguro que ya estuviera ahí. Como siempre lo hacia tocó con el puño de la manera que había quedado, abrió la puerta y con un Lumos prendió la punta de su varita e ilumino el pequeño cuarto. Remus aun no había llegado, así que ahora le tocaría esperar a ella, pero no seria por mucho tiempo, él llegaría pronto.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se sentó en uno de los botes que se encontraban a su izquierda, y miro a su alrededor. El cuarto de limpieza estaba como siempre, parecía que el señor Filch no era muy dado a limpiar aquella parte del castillo, o más bien seria que se habían reunido muy rápido. No tenían ni dos semanas desde la última vez que se habían reunido, siendo que siempre lo hacían cada uno o dos meses.

Pero en esta ocasión era urgente que hablaran, no podía esperar más tiempo o entraría en una crisis nerviosa. Miró de nuevo su reloj, pasaban diez minutos de la hora indicada, pero Remus era un ser humano, y como tal también tenía la posibilidad que se le hubiera hecho tarde.

Volteó a su lado derecho, ahí se encontraba un estante donde había una gran variedad de productos de limpieza, tomó un frasco y coloco ahí su varita. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se recostaba contra la pared, bostezó y cerró los ojos.

La vida es la más grande maravilla del mundo, pensó Laura mientras se relajaba, y mas un si se era una persona afortunada con contar con una familia, amigos que siempre estén ahí cuando más los necesitas.

Cuando se es un niño uno ve las cosas mas fáciles, sientes que todos tus sueños los puedes lograr, que nada malo te pasara. Pero conforme creses la misma vida cambia, te sientes fuera de lugar porque ya no eres un niño pero tampoco un adulto. Porque tus intereses cambian y miras de forma distinta lo que te rodea, ya no todo es fácil, y poco a poco te olvidas de soñar.

Empiezas a buscar quien eres, que haces aquí, pero no solo eres tu, si no muchos mas chicos confundidos igual que tu. Vez la vida como una selva en la cual solo el mas fuerte sobrevive. Todos tienen defectos y virtudes, pero la mayoría solo se enfocan en resaltar sus defectos.

Para muestra estaban ellas tres. Lily era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, muy inteligente, pero era obvio que tenia miedo a lo que pensaran y digieran los demás sobre ella, y esos mismos pensamientos provocaban inseguridad en ella. Anne era las más dada a hacer caso a los comentarios de los demás, ¿Por qué medio matarse de hambre por un comentario mal intencionado de las gemelas Bennet?

Ella al contrario que sus amigas no era inteligente, por más que estudiara las cosas no se le pegaban. Por animo la cosa no paraba, todo lo intentaba muchas veces, unas tantas le salían bien y otras no tanto. Siempre que miraba a Anne y Lily haciendo planes para después de Hogwarts ella solo escuchaba. Se sentía en el limbo, no se sentía lo suficientemente ágil para ser medimago o Auror, además sus notas no se lo permitían.

En el terreno de los chicos las cosas estaban más parejas entre las tres. Anne era la más parlanchina, y era muy dada a hacer muchos amigos. Lily desde primer curso se había enamoriscado de alguien, pero con el paso del tiempo se había hecho mas serio. No entendían porque lo mantenían en secreto, pero respetaban su decisión.

Ella seguía mucho a Anne porque Lily se perdía muy seguido, pero a diferencia de Anne siempre terminaba encontrándoles algún defecto, y para su mala suerte o el chico en cuestión o alguien conocido la escuchaba, y el chico se hacia perdidizo y todo terminaba.

El único chico al que no le encontraba defectos era a Remus, era guapo, inteligente, muy atento, pero para su desgracia solo lo miraba como su mejor amigo y confidente al igual que él a ella.

-Lamento llegar tan tarde, se me cruzo un asunto que no podía esperar- se disculpo Remus Lupin sonriéndole. Laura sabia que solo algo de suma importancia haría que él se retrasara, pero lo haría sufrir un poco.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a ser siempre relegada a segundo plano- dijo Laura con voz melancólica, y desviando la mirada hacia su varita.

-En verdad lo siento, créeme que no lo hice a propósito- explicó Remus poniéndose en cuclillas y tomándole ambas manos.

-¿Y se puede saber por que llegaste tarde?- preguntó Laura sin mirarlo aun.

-¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?- preguntó Remus entrecerrando los ojos un tanto divertido al darse cuenta de la táctica de su amiga.

-¿Me estas diciendo chismosa?- exclamó Laura fingiendo indignación, mientras intentaba zafar sus manos de las de Remus.

-Sabes que no es así, pero...- Remus se interrumpió mientras se sentaba a un lado de Laura –no puedo decírtelo, si fuera mío el secreto te lo diría, pero no lo es.

-No te preocupes, Remus, te entiendo- dijo Laura a la vez que le apretaba la mano.

-Bueno, ¿para que querías hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia?- preguntó Remus.

-Pues veras, quiero que me digas la verdad, por mas dolorosa que sea- le suplicó muy tensa Laura y lo miró con intensidad. Remus entrecerró los ojos esperando que dijera algo más, pero viendo que no era así, rompió el silencio.

-¿Sobre que quieres la verdad?- preguntó el Merodeador con tono dudoso.

-Sobre Roy, el chico que conocí en vacaciones. ¿De que otra verdad podría querer que me hablaras?- quiso saber Laura poniendo un gesto de congoja en la cara.

-La verdad, Laura, es que...- Remus dudo, ¿Cómo decirle la verdad sin lastimarla?

-Dímela, Remus, no dudes...- susurró Laura ladeando la cabeza e tratando de sonreírle.

-Bien, siento que Roy desde un principio te vio tan solo como una amiga, pero nada mas. He de ser un chico muy atento, y posiblemente hayas transgiversado sus atenciones. Si el hubiera querido algo mas contigo, créeme, te lo hubiera dado a entender de cualquier forma.

Laura sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar. Remus se maldijo mentalmente, lo mas seguro era que había sido demasiado directo y cruel al expresar sus pensamientos.

-Algo así pensaba yo pero internamente no lo quería aceptar, cuando se despidió de mi me dijo: "Nos vemos luego, cuando vuelva a venir con mis abuelos", que le caía muy bien, pero no me dejó ningún dato de cómo contactarlo- Laura suspiró -creo que nunca encontraré un chico adecuado para mí- era su peor temor, y se le escapó sin querer.

-A veces las cosas no salen como nosotros queremos, y sentimos que vivir no tiene sentido. No es fácil, pero nada lo es. Se que lo haras, se que encontraras a esa persona especial que tanto buscas. En esta ocasión definitivamente él no lo es. Ten paciencia, y no precipites las cosas, recuerda que a veces esa persona que tanto has buscado siempre ha estado frente a ti- le dijo Remus apretando la mano de Laura.

-Tu eres todo lo contrario a mi, es mas, nunca te he conocido una novia. Solo me has medio contado de una chica que te gustaba. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó Laura mirándolo. El merodeador suspiro lentamente y cerró los ojos.

-Cuando íbamos en tercer curso había una chica que me gustaba, yo no lo demostraba, pero James y Sirius lo notaron, a ellos nada se les escapa. Me insistieron para que le hablara y saliera con ella. Era muy agradable, tal y como yo lo imaginaba. Un dia me dijo que si le presentaba a mis amigos, no le di importancia y lo hice. Pocos días después cuando entre a mi cuarto vi que Sirius y James estaban muy serios, y eso no es muy común en ellos. Sabía que algo malo había pasado- Remus se interrumpió, los recuerdos volvían a él después de haber creído que los había sepultado.

-¿Qué paso? -preguntó Laura casi sin voz.

-Sirius me contó que la chica se le había estado insinuando desde que los presente, y que para él primero estaba la amistad y después las chicas. Él la había rechazada y la chica en cuestión ya nunca me volvió a hablar. A veces se me acercan para eso, para que les presente a Sirius y James...- susurró al final, abriendo los ojos.

Remus y Laura no dijeron nada mas, Remus rara vez contaba esa historia que lo había marcada. ¿Por qué escogerlo a él, siendo un simple mago mestizo, "enfermizo", santurrón, pudiendo escoger a Sirius Black o a James Potter, dos chicos guapos, inteligentes, divertidos y como premio adicional herederos de dos prominentes familias de magos sangre pura?

Laura por su parte sintió rabia por aquella chica. Remus tan correcto como siempre se había guardado el nombre, pero de haberlo dicho inmediatamente le hubiera ido a reclamar a esa fresca por haber herido a su mejor amigo.

-No todas las chicas son así, y estoy segura que tarde o temprano Remus Lupin se enamorara de una buena chica, ya lo veras- aseguró Laura abrazándolo. Remus le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Hemos llegado, Jorkins-dijo Lily frente a un cuadro de un paisaje.

-Evans...- susurró Bertha colocando una mano en el hombro de la Gryffindor –te agradezco mucho lo que acabas de hacer por mi, cuando tu necesites de mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmelo. Gracias.

-Lo haré- contestó Lila sonriéndole –nos vemos.

Lily se retiro y a los pocos metros se volteo y vio cuando Bertha entraba a su sala común. ¿Cuándo ocuparía de la ayuda de Bertha Jorkins? Resopló y siguió caminando y analizando su enfrentamiento con Severus Snape. ¿Qué había pasado con su mejor amigo? ¿Qué ganaba atacando a los chicos sin ninguna razón por los pasillos? ¿Por...?

-Hola, Li... Evans- Lily levanto la mirada para ver a la persona que la había sacado de sus cavilaciones. Era amos Diggory con una gran sonrisa -¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Yo... hola Diggory, pues... yo... estoy haciendo mi ronda- balbuceó Lily recordando su coartada.

-Ahhh- exclamó el chico Diggory sin creérselo por completo.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó tontamente Lily.

-Voy a mi sala común...- Lily dejó de escuchar lo que le estaba diciendo, en el fondo vio a dos chicos que reconocería en cualquier parte saliendo de un cuadro de frutas.

James Potter traía en sus manos una capa plateada que jamás le había visto, Sirius Black un viejo pedazo de pergamino que golpeo levemente con su varita, después de observarlo por unos segundos levanto la cara hacia donde estaba ella. James lo imitó y los tres se quedaron sin habla, Sirius fue el primero que reacciono, y rápidamente se llevó el dedo índice sobre los labio -¿pasa algo, Evans?- preguntó Amos Diggory volteando hacia atrás lentamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este quinceavo capítulo. ¿Amos Diggory descubrirá a los Merodeadores? Muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	16. A lo hecho, pecho

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien en esta navidad con sus seres queridos. Se que me tardo en subir los capítulos, pero el trabajo me ha mantenido muy ocupada, pero les prometo que de ahora en adelante no me perderé tan seguido. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a RebexPotter, chukii, Ruby P. Black. Les traigo en esta ocasión el dieciseisavo capítulo donde, ****¿Amos Diggory descubrirá a los Merodeadores? ****Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Mejor que todos los regalos debajo del árbol de navidad es la presencia de una familia feliz_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 16. ****A lo hecho, pecho.**

-¿Cómo te ha ido con el hechizo?- preguntó Lily colocando rápidamente su mano en la mejilla del chico Diggory. El inmediatamente se sonrojo y la miro sonriendo nerviosamente. Lily inmediatamente retiro su mano aun más roja que él.

-Mejor, mucho mejor- contestó Amos centrando en ella toda su atención, pero de repente se puso serio -¿Qué tanto mirabas?- preguntó volteando hacia atrás. No había nadie ahí.

-Nada, solo me había acordado de algo que tengo que hacer, nos vemos, Diggory.

Amos Diggory vio como Lily Evans caminaba y se alejaba poco a poco de él. ¡Por tonto había perdido la oportunidad de platicar con ella! Dio una patada al suelo y maldijo en voz baja. Cuando Lily desapareció de su vista al doblar una esquina muy resignado se dio media vuelta y amino rumbo a su sala común. Ya habría otra oportunidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-De lo que uno se entera cuando esta en el lugar y la hora correcta...- murmuró Sirius Black escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James –la chica Evans ando con Diggory, o por lo menos en esas andan.

-Yo no vi ningún interés por parte de ella...- murmuró James entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De que hablas¿Qué hacia la chica Evans en un pasillo solitario con Diggory¡Es obvio que se citaron!- exclamó Sirius en tono triunfal.

-Eso no significa nada, yo la otra vez...- comenzó a decir James, pero se interrumpió cuando Sirius soltó una carcajada -¿y eso por que es?

-¿Por qué es qué?- preguntó Sirius riéndose.

-¿A que viene esa carcajada?- preguntó James un tanto molesto.

-a que suenas un tanto... celoso- contestó Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Celoso, yo¿Por qué estaría celoso yo de la chica Evans? Es obvio que ves cosas raras donde no las hay, Canuto- dijo James con un tono calmado que hubiera engañado a cualquier persona, pero Sirius no era cualquier persona.

-Contigo puede que haya fallado, pero con lo de Diggory y Evans, no. Es obvio que a él le gusta, en Transformaciones se la comía con los ojos, y el muy tonto por no quitarle los ojos de encima falló el hechizo frente a ella. ¡No sabía ni donde esconderse!

-Pues... a mi no me importa que haya algo entre ellos, si ellos se quieren casar, por mi que lo hagan.

-No crees que eso es demasiado, además, dije que Diggory va tras ella, y no viceversa. Ella no se ve muy interesada en él. Así que no te preocupes...- dijo Sirius dándole un codazo "amistoso" en las costillas.

-¿Hay alguien cerca?- preguntó James cambiando de tema drásticamente.

-No, Diggory ya entró a su sala común, Evans va rumbo a la sala común, ya va bastante retirada de nosotros. Filch esta en su despacho junto con su gata, y Peeves en la torre de Adivinación, y... ¡Pero mira quien esta en el cuarto de escobas muy bien acompañado!- exclamó Sirius muy sorprendido.

-¿Quién?- quiso saber James fijándose en el mapa.

-Lunático con Gillard¿Quién lo viera?- dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja y mirando a James.

-Pero¿no estaba...?- preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se, Lunático tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos. Ahora entiendo porque nos pidió el mapa del Merodeador.

-Pero con las prisas con las que salio de la habitación no se acordó de agarrarlo. Si, tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de Evans?- preguntó James.

-Pues si quieres, nos deshacemos de Diggory, podemos….

-Cuando te pones en ese plan no hay ni como pararte. No me interesa Evans. Es bonita, y a veces muy agradable cuando no saca temas tan superficiales o se queda muda. Pero quiero que entiendas, Canuto¡No me interesa! Yo quiero a una chica segura de si misma, divertida, inteligente, que me quiera y me respete por quien soy y no por lo que tengo. La belleza al final se va, y aunque mucha gente diga que el amor también, yo no lo creo, mis padres son una prueba de que puede ser para siempre- dijo James sonriendo al pensar en sus amorosos padres, y agregó con tono serio -criticame por lo que pienso si quieres, pero eso es lo que aprendí en mi casa.

-Jamás te criticaría eso porque yo mismo he sido testigo. Será muy difícil encontrar a esa chica que tan afanosamente buscas, pero estoy seguro que lo haras- aseguró Sirius dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amigo.

-Gracias, Canuto. Yo se que tu también lo haras- dijo James colocando su mano sobre la de su amigo que se encontraba en su hombro.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lily entró a su sala común y miró a su alrededor, ni el chico Black ni el chico Potter se encontraban a si. Era obvio que para no darle explicaciones habían corrido sin parar hasta llegar a su cuarto. Por mas que ella quisiera saber que hacían por la sala común de Hufflepuff no iba a subir por el lado de los chicos y mucho menos entrar a su habitación para exigir una explicación, y ellos lo sabían. Tampoco estaban Anne y Laura, pero si estaban los chicos de la LENAQ, lo mas seguro era que estaban revisando de nuevo la estrategia para escapar y regresar a la sala común sin que Filch o su gata se dieran cuenta.

Subió por las escaleras de caracol que llegaba a las habitaciones de las chicas. Abrió la puerta y las gemelas Bennet que estaban sentadas en la cama de Polly frente a la de Lily callaron en cuanto la vieron. Sin hacerles mucho caso se dirigió a su baúl, se hincó frente a él y lo abrió, sacó un pequeño saquito y su pijama. Después se paró y se metió al baño.

Mientras se cambiaba se pregunto¿Qué estarían planeando las gemelas? Era obvio que una venganza, pero las "Informantes de Ravenclaw" tenían mucho poder con su lengua viperina, así que seria una guerra de altos vuelos.

Mientras se lavaba los dientes se miró atentamente en el espejo, se podría decir que el tamaño de su rostro era normal, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Anne le había dicho que según un reportaje que había leído, ella tenía una buena estructura ósea. Sus labios eran de un tamaño desproporcional, eran muy gruesos para su gusto. Pero según Laura eran carnosos y muy tentadores para el sexo opuesto, pero era obvio que no¡Nunca haba besado a un chico!

Sus ojos si que eran bonitos¿y como no lo iban a ser si era lo único que había heredado de su madre, una rubia despampanante? "Brillantes, muy hechizantes, demasiado expresivos", había dicho un dia su padre. Su cabello era rojo oscuro igual que el de su padre, un tanto llamativo para su gusto, y según habían dicho Petunia y sus amigas, y también la siempre "amable" Serena Winslow "de un color sumamente vulgar". Las pecas eran un mal complemento para su color de piel, era excesivamente blanca, y sus pecas aunque eran poquitas sobresalían mucho. En conclusión, era todo un desastre.

Todavía era temprano para dormir, así que aprovecharía que sus amigas no estaban para hacer las tareas de ese dia y planear su estrategia para el sábado para no ser descubierta en la "Gran broma de los Merodeadores y compañía", o como ellos lo había llamado para no ser tan obvios el "Plan Mervans"

En cuanto salió del baño fingió un bostezo y acomodo sobre su baúl su uniforme bien doblado. Se metió a su cama y de su saquito sacó un frasco con fuego azul, después de su mochila sacó libros, pergaminos, plumas y tintas y después comenzó a hacer sus tareas.

-No saben las que les espera- dijo Polly nada mas la chica pelirroja entro al baño.

-Creí que Sirius no nos ayudaría, como que dudaba para que los queríamos, pero al final accedió.

-Es que en manos y situaciones adecuadas son inocentes, pero en manos inocentes es sumamente "peligroso"- dijo Polly soltando una carcajada.

-Lastima que no vamos a ver el drama de la gorda, será tan patético verla. Ni a sus "amiguitas" les contara por la vergüenza que le dará ser tan estúpida- agregó Dolly riéndose también.

-Tendremos que ir pensando en Gillard, ahora que una de las tres estará fuera de combate las otras dos serán un blanco muy vulnerable. Y una de ellas tarde o temprano se saboteara a si misma.

-Tenemos que pensar como mantener a Gillard y a Evans fuera del cuarto el sábado por la tarde.

-Podemos hacerlo, Evans ira con Slughorn, y podemos... ¡Oh, como no se me ocurrió antes! Ja, ja, ja, el sábado podemos matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

-¿Cómo? No entiendo como podemos hacer...

-Confía en mí, el sábado por lo menos dos de ellas estarán refundidas en su cama lamiéndose las heridas. ¡Oh, si, ya lo veras!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El estar con ella aunque fuera cinco minutos era maravilloso, ella era como un sol que iluminaba la habitación en la que entraba. El verla llorar lo había lastimado mucho, y el que hubiera sentido la confianza de llorar en su hombro había significado mucho para él. Como le gustaría tener frente a él a la persona que la había lastimado para darle su merecido.

-¿Tienes algo que quieras contarnos?- preguntó Sirius nada mas Remus Lupin entró en la habitación.

-Mmm...- Remus entrecerró los ojos pensativamente –no, me temo que no.

-¿Seguro?, porque yo creo que si- insistió James parado a un lado de Sirius con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces¿todo bien en la biblioteca?- pregunto Sirius siguiendo con el interrogatorio.

-Si, muy interesantes algunos libros- contestó Remus de forma calmada, esperando a que atacaran de frente.

-Tienes que enseñarnos como estar en dos lados al mismo tiempo, Lunático. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas estado en la biblioteca cerrada y con ella al mismo tiempo?- preguntó James entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿De que están hablando?- quiso saber Remus perdiendo un poco los estribos y dirigiéndose a su cama. Sirius y James se voltearon a ver¿paraban o seguían presionando?

-Olvidaste el mapa, vimos donde estabas, Lunático- dijo James decidiéndose por la segunda opción y sentándose en la cama de Sirius que se encontraba frente a la de Remus.

-No vemos nada de malo que estés con ella, es mas, nos alegramos mucho por ti- repuso Sirius sentándose a un lado de James.

-No es lo que ustedes piensan, ella estaba en apuros y yo solo le ayude. Así que no empiecen a echar las campanas al vuelo. No hay nada entre ella y yo- Remus se movió en la cama, incómodo. Habían hablado de eso antes unas mil veces.

-Si ya lo hubieras intentado, quizás ella hasta ya fuera tu novia, no tienes porque creer que todas las chicas son iguales a...- comenzó a decir Sirius a la vez que se levantaba de su cama y se sentaba en la de Remus a su lado, pero él lo interrumpió.

-¡No!, quiero enfocarme en mis estudios y nada mas- dijo Remus de forma tajante.

-Esta muy bien, pero no debes cerrarte, a ella no le eres indiferente- agregó James a la vez que se mesó los cabellos en un gesto de clara frustración. Se paró de la cama y se sentó al otro lado de Remus. El Merodeador haciendo oídos sordos se paro y agarró de mala gana su pijama y se dirigió al baño.

-Lo otro tampoco nos lo contara¿verdad?- pregunto Sirius mirando a James, el otro Merodeador como respuesta le dio un codazo en las costillas.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Que mal aspecto tienes, Flo. ¿Con quien te peleaste?- preguntó de forma divertida la morenita Beryl cuando su amiga entró a la sala común de Hufflepuff.

-¿Y Bertha?- preguntó Florence acercándose a su amiga y mirando hacia todos lados.

-No ha llegado¿Por qué?- quiso saber Beryl muy preocupada al ver la expresión de miedo en el rostro de la chico rubia.

-Aquí no, vamos a nuestra habitación- murmuró la rubia Hufflepuff mirando de nuevo a todos lados y esperando que nadie la hubiera escuchado.

-Bien, vamos. ¡Nos vemos, chicos, hasta mañana!- se despidió la morenita Hufflepuff. Como respuesta chicos de distintos años se despidieron de ella gritando cosas cariñosas.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación Florence cerró de golpe la puerta y corrió como posesa revisando el baño y las cinco camitas adoceladas bajo la mirada de incredulidad de su amiga.

-Bien, ya viste que no hay nadie más que nosotras. ¿Ahora me podrías explicar que demonios te pasó?- pregunto Beryl.

-Yo salí de la biblioteca cuando madame Pince la cerró, de repente alguien me detuvo el paso, era Bellatrix Black, comenzó a decirme que por metiches íbamos a recibir nuestro merecido...- Florence se calló un momento para recuperar la voz que se le había entrecortado –me... me torturo... ahí, en medio del pasillo.

Beryl abrazó a su amiga fuertemente cuando comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente. Ahora entendía porque Lucios Malfoy se había convertido en su sombra. Miró su reloj, pasaban de las nueve de la noche y Bertha aun no llegaba. ¿Le habrían hecho daño a ella también?

-Tenemos que ir a decírselo a la profesora Sprout, como jefa de nuestra casa ella sabrá que hacer- dijo Beryl un tanto asustada.

-¡NO!- exclamó Florence separándose de su amiga de forma brusca –si decimos algo será aun peor. Yo no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo. Lo mejor será quedarnos calladas y exigirle a Bertha que no diga nada en contra de los Slytherin... es mas, que no diga nada.

-No podemos quedarnos calladas, no podemos permitir...

-¡Tu no pasaste por lo que yo pase, y si hablamos será peor! Júrame que no le dirás a nadie nada. ¡Júramelo, Beryl, júramelo!- exclamó Florence muy histérica.

-Esta bien, te lo juro, nadie lo sabrá. Ven, acuéstate, te hará bien dormir- le dijo Beryl moviendo las cobijas de la cama.

-¿A que no saben...¿Qué te paso, Flo?- pregunto Bertha entrando estrepitosamente al cuarto de las chicas.

-Bellatrix la atacó, Malfoy me estuvo siguiendo, no me atacó, pero si hubiera tenido la oportunidad lo hubiera hecho. ¿Te das cuenta de los problemas en los que nos metimos por la culpa de tus insensateses?- preguntó muy furiosa la morenita Hufflepuff.

-Créanme que lo siento mucho, Flo, Beryl. Se que ustedes me lo advirtieron muchas veces, y yo no les hice caso. A mi me trató de atacar Snape, pero Merlín me envió a Evans, y me defendió, sacó lo Gryffindor y se le enfrento. Si la hubieran visto no la hubieran reconocido, por un momento pensé que era otra persona...- Bertha se interrumpió y caminó hacia la cama de Florence y les a garró las manos a sus dos amigas –nunca mas diré nada sobre algún Slytherin, se los prometo.

Beryl y Florence lo aceptaron, ya era un avance, era obvio que de la noche a la mañana Bertha no iba a cambiar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****dieciseisavo****capítulo. Muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	17. ¡No me compares con Potter!

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien****, yo sufriendo con el clima de Tijuana en las mañanas hace muchísimo frío, en las tardes un calorón y en las noches mucho frío, muy loco de verdad. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a RebexPotter. Les traigo en esta ocasión el decimoséptimo capítulo donde el final será del agrado de muchas personas, espero que lo disfruten porque me lo han pedido mucho ****¿Qué será? ****Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Encuentro que últimamente, hasta mentirme a mí mismo me resulta fácil._

**_Alfie:_**

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 17.**** ¡No me compares con Potter!**

-Sirius nos los entrega esta mañana temprano, así que los colocaremos a la hora de la comida. ¿Ya le "diste" eso a Guillard?- preguntó Polly mirando a su hermana.

-Si, lo hice en Pociones, cuando nos paramos por los ingredientes- contestó Dolly riéndose y echándose sobre su cama.

-¿Y viste como reaccionó?- preguntó Polly muy intrigada y sentándose sobre la cama de su hermana.

-Pues vio el papel y volteo para todos lados buscando quien se lo pudo haber dejado, después lo abrió y lo leyó. ¡La muy tonta se emocionó! Mañana por la noche será el inicio de nuestra venganza.

-¿Y si pensamos algo en contra de la Evans? Todavía estamos a tiempo- dijo Polly.

-Podríamos hacerlo, pero seria muy precipitado. Mejor esperamos a ver si en el fin de semana le pasa algo, si no es así lo hacemos en la semana. Por lo mientras hay que irlo pensando- contestó Dolly entrando al baño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La tarde tenía un clima agradable, los terrenos alrededor del castillo estaban llenos de chicos y chicas de las cuatro casas esparcidos por él. Era el inicio de fin de semana y todos aprovechaban para despejarse de un inicio de curso un tanto ajetreado. Algunos simplemente se sentaban bajo la sombra de un buen árbol para leer un buen libro o simplemente adelantar tareas.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado un tanto alejado del resto. Sirius Black hasta hacia poco había sacado su lado bohemio, y con guitarra en mano y sentado bajo un árbol había ultimado detalles de su nueva canción, pero en poco tiempo había estado rodeado de chicas de diferentes edades, pero en un cerrar de ojos había emprendido la graciosa huida.

James Potter junto con el Mapa del Merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad había ido al campo de Quidditch a observar las pruebas para encontrar a los golpeadores de Ravenclaw. Casi se había muero de la risa cuando se había enterado que las pruebas de las otras casas iban a estar custodiadas por alumnos de cada casa para evitar mirones. ¡Que lo hicieran! Ellos no tenían sus ventajas, y por mas gente que estuviera vigilando nadie iba a impedirle ver las pruebas, pero ellos no podrían ver la de Gryffindor.

Dos chicas morenas y una pelirroja estaban sentadas bajo un árbol frente al lago. Una de las chicas morenas les contaba por quinta ocasión como había sido su cita del dia anterior, y la otra sentada a su lado fingía escucharla pensando en cierta carta anónima que había recibido. Por sumarte la chica pelirroja sentada a la otra orilla un tanto distraída tiraba esporádicamente piedras al lago. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, era viernes y otra jornada de Quidditch clandestino iniciaría, pronto volvería a montarse en su escoba y se sentiría libre de nuevo. Además, a esa misma hora al dia siguiente estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte, así que ese viernes jugaría mejor que nunca.

-Me podría quedar aquí todo el fin de semana...- murmuró Anne cambiando por fin de tema y cerrando los ojos

-Yo también, pero por desgracia tenemos mucha tarea para el fin de semana, la dejamos acumularse- les recordó Laura con cara de congoja. Lily sonrió internamente, ella ya la había terminado y podía darse ese lujo.

-La podemos hacer mañana en la tarde... ¡Uy! Ustedes no pueden hacerla conmigo. Lily tiene que ir al Club de las eminencias, y tú a tu "cita". Por cierto¿ya averiguaste quien te mando la carta anónima?- preguntó Anne arrancando pastito y tirándolo distraídamente.

-No, pero debe de ser él, si no¿Quién mas la pudo haber mandado según dice la carta, "extraño estar contigo, porque eres alguien especial"?- recitó Laura mirando hacia la nada.

-No me cuadra que también haya escrito: "espérame, llegare en cualquier momento, antes, durante o después de las pruebas de Quidditch. Tu sola o no me presentare". No me da mucha confianza- dijo Lily negando con la cabeza.

-Te recuerdo que él es de Suiza, no se en que vaya a viajar- aseguró Laura en tono soñador y mirando a ambos lados hacia sus amigas.

-Yo mas bien creo que es alguien de Hogwarts, alguien de séptimo curso- contraatacó Anne –de Slytherin están descartados, a Pociones solo entran Malfoy que va tras Narcisa Black, y Snape, pero el va tras Lil...

-¡Hey¡Eso no es cierto, es mi amigo, pero nada mas!- exclamó Lily interrumpiendo a Anne.

-De Hufflepuff están Diggory, pero él también va tras Lil- continuó hablando Anne haciendo caso omiso al comentario de la pelirroja Gryffindor.

-¡Hey!

-De Gryffindor están Sirius, Potter y Lupin, pero si hubiera sido alguno de ellos te lo hubieran dicho directamente- continuó hablando Anne volviendo a ignorar el nuevo reclamo de Lily.

-¿Qué¿Ninguno de ellos va tras de mi?- preguntó Lily de forma sarcástica, pero con la esperanza de que dijera: "si, Potter va tras de ti".

-Me temo que no, Lil- contestó Anne sonriéndole. Lily tan solo atinó a tirar una piedra al lago para que sus amigas no vieran su cara de decepción.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas tan segura que ninguno de los Merodeadores anda tras nuestra Lil?- replicó Laura con aire incrédulo.

-Por lo mismo que se que ninguno de ellos te enviaron esa nota. Ellos te hablan de frente.

-Te falta Ravenclaw. ¿Quién crees que le mandó la carta a Laura de esa casa?- preguntó Lily reprimiendo una sonrisa al ver la reacción de Laura y cambiando de tema por uno mas seguro para ella.

-Rowan¿Quién mas? Va tras Laura desde que hace mucho tiempo, pero ella no le hace caso. Él fue, y estoy segura que aparecerá después de las pruebas, recuerda que él es el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, y quizás quiera ver las pruebas de Gryffindor.

-No se, yo te acompañaría si no tuviera que ir al Club Slug- dijo Lily tirando otra piedrita al lago.

-Yo puedo, pero no lo haré. Rowan dejó muy claro que quería verte sola, y aunque me muera de ganas no lo haré, porque si Rowan me ve junto a ti no se presentara- puntualizó Anne.

-Se que es Roy, y va a venir desde Suiza solo para verme, no sabe a que horas llegara y por eso no lo especifica- contraatacó Laura.

-Lily¿puedo hablar contigo?- preguntó Severus Snape mirando a todos lados un tanto nervioso.

-Si, vamos- dijo Lily haciendo el amago de pararse, pero se detuvo al ver que Snape le decía que no con la mano.

-No, ve en media hora a ya sabes donde- y sin esperar respuesta se marchó el chico Slytherin.

-¿Dónde ya sabes¿Dónde es eso?- quizó saber Anne mirando hacia la chica pelirroja sentada al otro lado de Laura.

-¿No crees que si hubiera querido que lo supiéramos Snape lo hubiera dicho?- preguntó Laura de forma sarcástica.

-No vayas, Lil. ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?- le pidió Anne sentándose sobre sus piernas y tomando las manos de Lily entre las de ella.

-No es una trampa. Él y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿Cómo es posible que no estés con tus amigos o rodeado de tus "amiguitas"?- preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Sirius Black sabía quien era sin mirarla, pero no volteo a verla. Ella lo hacia enojar mucho con sus actitudes de niña caprichuda.

-¿Y eso que tu no estas rodeada de serpientes¿Dónde lo dejaste?- contraatacó Sirius con voz cansina.

-Entiendo que estés enojado, pero dame tiempo, es muy difícil para mi- dijo ella acercándose lentamente a él e intentando abrazarlo por la espalda. Sirius inmediatamente se volteo hacia ella y la agarró fuertemente de los brazos.

-No lo entiendo, es mas, no te entiendo a ti. Dices que quieres estar conmigo, que lo que tienes con Quejicus es pura pantalla, pero no lo dejas. Y la mera verdad es que a mi no me importa lo que hagas. Quiero que entiendas que si dejas a Quejicus o no, a mi no me quita el sueño- Sirius la apartó de si con toda la delicadeza que pudo cuando ella intentó abrazarlo de nuevo.

-Sirius, por favor...- suplicó la chica Slytherin haciendo un nuevo intento para acercarse al merodeador.

-No, Verónica. Quiero que entiendas que yo no soy un juguete que puedes tener solo porque a ti se te antojó.

-La estúpida de tu amiguita te metió ideas en la cabeza¿no es así? Ella siempre a estado enamorada de ti.

-Anne nada tiene que ver con mis decisiones. Y no quieras armar líos entre ella y yo. Ella tiene su novio y es muy feliz con él.

-¡Que ciego eres, Sirius! Es más que obvio que ella...

-¡Ja! No me importa lo que tú pienses o hagas. Vive tu vida y a mi déjame en paz¿me entendiste?- sin esperar respuesta Sirius pasó por su lado sin mirarla y salió del salón de Astronomía sin volverla a ver de nuevo por lo cual no vio la sonrisa de burla de la chica Slytherin.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo, Severus?- preguntó Lily Evans parándose al lado del chico Slytherin, quien se encontraba recargado en el barandal del puente de Hogwarts mirando hacia el horizonte, donde el sol brillaba a su máximo esplendor en un cielo muy azul y libre de nubes.

-Haré como que no preguntaste eso- contestó Severus Snape sin voltearla a ver -¿así que la arrogancia de Potter se te pegó?

-Yo no soy...

-Me hubieras atacado ayer¿verdad, Lily?- preguntó Snape volteándola a ver por primera vez desde que la chica pelirroja llegó. Lily desvió la mirada hacia enfrente y se recargó en el barandal.

-¿Por qué hemos llegado a esto, Severus? Tanto criticabas a Potter y tu estas cayendo en lo mismo. ¡La ibas a atacar!- exclamó Lily cerrando los ojos fuertemente para no llorar –cuando estas con ellos no te reconozco, me insultas cruelmente, te olvidas de nuestra amistad- despacio, la chica Gryffindor giró la cabeza hacia él mirándolo con tristeza –ellos te han cambiado mucho, creo que ya no queda mucho del Severus Snape que yo conocí...

-Todos cambiamos con el tiempo, Lily. Tu misma has cambiado mucho, te mentiría si te dijera que no me sorprendiste ayer con aquella reacción que tuviste- comentó el chico Slytherin. Lily asintió pensativa.

-Lastima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo. A mi ya no me sorprende que ataques a alguien solo por el placer de hacerlo, ni se diga que me insultas solo para quedar bien con los que tu llamas "amigos". Tus confrontaciones con Potter son cada vez más constantes que tú las inicies y no al revés. Empiezo a creer que los papeles cambiaron, y ahora tu eres el...

-¡James vuelvas a compararme con Potter¿Me entendiste?- exclamó Severus Snape con mucha ira en los ojos a la vez que la agarraba de los brazos y la comenzaba a zarandear.

-Me haces daño...- balbuceó Lily con los ojos muy abiertos al ver como se había transformado su amigo en una fiera y le apretaba con saña sus delgados brazos.

-¡Déjala, Quejicus!- gritó una voz masculina a sus espaldas a la vez que avanzaba corriendo hacia ellos y sacando su varita de dentro de su túnica.

-Este no es asunto tuyo, Potter, lárgate- contraatacó Snape alzando la voz y soltando a Lily de golpe, después se volteó hacia el Merodeador con la varita en la mano.

-¿Quién dice que no es asunto mío? Nadie va a atacar a Lily en mi presencia sin pagar las consecuencias- replicó fieramente James parándose frente a Snape y apuntándole con su varita.

-¿Lily¿De cuando acá dejó de ser Evans para convertirse en Lily- replicó Snape arrastrando las palabras y levantando la cara ya que era un poco más bajito que el Gryffindor?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia, Quejicus. Así que...

-¡Levicorpus!- exclamó Snape y al instante el Merodeador quedó suspendido en el aire con la cabeza hacia abajo como si sus tobillos estuvieran amarrados a unas cuerdas invisibles. Su varita y sus gafas cayeron al instante al suelo al haber sido tomado descuidado –te has vuelto muy lento, Potter. En vez de...

-Déjalo en paz, Severus...- murmuró Lily con voz fría y apuntándole con su varita en la espalda. El chico de pelo grasiento se puso pálido al instante y la volteó a ver con los ojos muy abiertos. James instantáneamente cayó de bruces.

-Dos amenazas seguidas son muchas¿no lo crees así, Lilian?- preguntó Snape con voz fría –que defiendas a Jorkins te la paso¿pero a Potter?- de repente sonrió malignamente y volteó a ver al Gryffindor que le apuntaba con su varita -¿aun sabiendo lo que ella piensa de ti vas tras ella, Potter?

-¿Crees que voy a creerte todo lo que tu me digas, Quejicus?- preguntó James mirando con suficiencia a Snape, y después a Lily que se había puesto pálida por lo que había dicho el Slytherin.

-Cuéntale, Lilian- la animó el chico de pelo grasiento –cuéntale lo que piensas sobre él. Dile que...

-¡Basta, Severus, basta!- exclamó Lily fieramente.

-No hemos terminado de hablar, Lily. Lo haremos en otra ocasión donde nadie pueda interrumpirnos- aseguró Snape mirando primero con odio al Merodeador, y después se volvió hacia Lila, y sin mas comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

-Así que no me tienes en alta estima¿verdad?- preguntó James mirando la espalda de Lily y riendo nerviosamente.

Lily, quien miraba como se iba alejando la figura del Slytherin ni se inmutó por lo que había dicho el Merodeador. Él había sido pieza clave para que existiera la "Lily moderna". La que esperaba una sonrisa, una palabra de admiración, pero no, había sido todo lo contrario, carcajadas y palabras de burla por lo menos los primeros cinco años cuando hacían acto de presencia sus "accidente". Él había sido el culpable de la mayoría de sus "accidentes", porque la ponía muy nerviosa, o porque los Merodeadores estaban tan aburridos que decidían "divertirse" un poco con ella. ¡Hasta Serena Winslow la había insultado por su culpa, y él la había "embarrado" en una de sus bromas!

-No, no te tengo en alta estima, Potter- dijo Lily a la vez que se volteaba a ver al Merodeador con ira en la mirada y los puños muy apretados a los costados de su cuerpo. James frunció el seño y se puso sumamente serio.

-Si es por lo de Queji...

-Severus, su nombre es Severus Snape. Y no solo es por él, es por ocasiones como esta en las que me haces sentir como una estúpida- James negó con la cabeza. Lily se acerco mas al Merodeador y le apuntó con su dedo índice en el pecho, y lo pinchó con él con cada palabra que dijo –y... no... lo... soy...

--Te vez muy bonita cuando te enojas, y aun mas porque se resalta el brillo de tus ojos, dos esmeraldas- contestó James sonriéndole mientras la miraba a los ojos muy de cerca.

-Pues me impo... ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Lily muy anonadada.

-Que me gustan mucho tus ojos...- confesó James en un susurro tras unos instantes de vacilación.

-Los tuyos también son muy bonitos...- murmuró Lily poniéndose muy colorada.

-Tus mejillas también son hermosas cuando te sonrojas...- ronroneó James colocando sus manos sobre las encendidas mejillas de la chica pelirroja.

Lily cerró los ojos al instante de que sintió el contacto de las manos del merodeador tocando su rostro y suspiró lentamente. James como hipnotizado bajó la vista de sus ojos cerrados hacia su boca entreabierta, y sin pensarlo dos veces descendió su rostro aun más hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto con los de la chica. Con aquel pequeño roce de sus labios ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica recorrerles por todo el cuerpo y automáticamente se separaron muy conmocionados con lo sucedido.

-M-me... me tengo que... ir...- balbuceó Lily, sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer, Potter?- murmuró James regañándose en voz alta, viendo como se alejaba corriendo Lily Evans. Frustrado por su falta de autocontrol se pasó una mano por su cabello revolviéndolo aun mas de lo que estaba ya. Se recargó en el barandal del puente mirando al horizonte como el sol se iba ocultando, tenía que hablar muy seriamente con ella.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****decimoséptimo****capítulo. Muy, pero muy, pero muy pronto el castigo de los Merodeadores, las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar.**


	18. Charla aclaratoria

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien****. Se que me merezco muchos Crucio, y puede que hasta un Avada Kedavra por haber tardado tanto en subir un capitulo mas, pero han pasado muchas cosas, entre problemas técnicos (mi computadora)y la escuela, pero prometo no volver a tardar mucho, palabra de Merodeador. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a ****Pali Evans, Nixi Evans****, ****BlancEspirit****, ****chukii****, ****Ruby P. Black, laura marina lovegood****, ****kaixo****. Les traigo en esta ocasión el decimoctavo capítulo donde el final será un completo desastre para alguna personita, ****¿Qué será? ****Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas._

_(Proverbio árabe)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 18.**** Charla aclaratoria.**

Aun aturdida por lo acontecido en la tarde, Lily Evans... o más bien Chico caminaba con escoba en mano rumbo al estadio improvisado en Quidditch para una jornada más. Después de James Potter le diera su primer beso todo le parecía maravilloso, no había sido como el que se daban las películas, pero con el solo hecho de que hubiera sido él lo era. Además, algo debía de significar que él la hubiera besado y defendido se Snape.

-Love, love me, you know I love you...- canturreaba Lily con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Estaba tan feliz que no le había prestado la mínima atención a las risitas socarronas de las gemelas Bennett nada más verlas a alguna de las tres.

-Hola, Lily. ¿Qué haces vestida así?- preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Lily giró inmediatamente muy pálida por el susto.

-¡Por Merlín, Sir Nicholas, no me vuelva a hacer eso!- exclamó Lily con la mano en el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-Siempre te he dicho que es muy peligroso que andes por ahí tú sola en medio de la noche solo para ir a jugar Quidditch clandestino- contestó Nick casi decapitado flotando por el pasillo en tono recriminatorio.

-Nick, sino mal recuerdo tú me dijiste que me comprendías, que tu mismo te sentías rechazado por Club Decapitado, y que por eso me ayudarías- dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos -¿todo libre?

-Si, el Barón Sanguinario mantiene ocupado a Peeves, lo mandó como todos los fines de semana a hacer fechorías para liberarlos de Filch y su gata. La Dama Gris, el Fraile Gordo, el Barón Sanguinario, Myrtle y los demás cuidan los pasillos de las salas comunes. Pero sabes que tu eres mi prioridad- contestó Nick sonriéndole cariñosamente. Slytherin.

-Lo se, y te lo agradezco de corazón...- murmuró Lily muy emocionada.

-Sigo pensando que deberías decirles a todos tu verdadera identidad, tengo entendido que eres la mejor buscadora de la LENAQ. ¿Por qué no te unes al equipo de nuestra casa ahora que no tenemos buscador?

-Eso sobrepasaría mis limites, no me atrevería a engañar a... ¡toda la escuela!- exclamó Lily abriendo mucho los ojos –además...

-¡Pero mira a quien me encontré!- exclamó una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Lily y Nick Casi Decapitado giraron inmediatamente muy pálidos por el susto, mejor dicho Lily. Frente a ellos se encontraban algunos chicos de la LENAQ sonriendo.

-¡Hasta que te vemos, chico!- exclamó Anton, presidente de la LENAQ sonriéndole.

-Lo se, he estado muy ocupado- se disculpó Lily con fingida voz masculina, lo cual provocó que el fantasma de Gryffindor se riera.

-Los dejó, chicos, les desearía suerte, pero en todos los equipos hay por lo menos un Gryffindor. Pero lo que si puedo hacer es decírtelo de nuevo, piensa en lo que te dije "Chico"- dijo Nick haciendo énfasis en la palabra chico, dicho esto hizo una inclinación y se alejó flotando por donde momentos antes había caminado la chica pelirroja y él.

-Nick quiere que haga la prueba para unirme al equipo Gryffindor- contestó Lily a las caras de pregunta que tenían sus compañeros de la Liga.

-Seria un orgullo para nosotros que tú entraras al equipo aunque eso significara que te perdiéramos en la Liga. Deberías...

-No me voy a presentar a la prueba, y no me interesa abandonarlos, así que no te preocupes- contestó Lily saliendo del castillo y colocando su escoba sobre el hombro y corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido.

Claro que tenía ganas de jugar libremente al Quidditch, pero seria una locura, y gracias a Merlín que le quedaba algo de cordura. Además, mañana a esa hora ella estaría llevando a cabo el plan "Mervans".

-Hola, Chico, ¿haras las pruebas para buscador mañana?- preguntó un chico morenito de Hufflepuff nada mas la chica pelirroja… o mas bien el "chico" de pelo negro revuelto llegó al estadio clandestino de Quidditch.

-No, tengo otras cosas que hacer a esa hora- contestó Lily ya cansada de oír ese tema tan seguido.

-Sabes, yo siempre me he preguntado porque siendo tan buen jugador no aspiras entrar al equipo de tu casa. Si yo fuera la mitad de bueno que tu, lo intentaría- dijo un chico pelirrojo de Slytherin acercándose a ellos.

-Si deberías hacerlo, ¿te imaginas lo que yo podría decir? ¡Yo monte la escoba del buscador de Gryffindor!- exclamó muy emocionado Piers, un chico Gryffindor de primer curso.

-Quiero que todos entiendan algo- dijo Lily levantando la voz para que todos los que se habían acercado a ellos escucharan –yo me siento muy orgulloso de jugar en la Liga. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son muy valiosos para mí, y no me interesa abandonarlos. Además, a esa hora tengo otro compromiso- todos comenzaron a reírse por la forma teatral que lo había dicho para aligerar el momento. Entre el grupo de chicos que se había juntado alguien gritó "¿Y si te vienen a hacer la prueba aquí?", a lo que Lily contestó –puede que lo piense.

-Chico, mañana nos toca jugar, nos toca contra los Centauros- dijo Anton Hooper acercándose a su buscador. Lily asintió y se despidió de los demás acercándose a Anton esperando un poco de paz, el tema de las pruebas del las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor le estaba hartando.

**&**

-Ni sospechan que tu fuiste la que inicio todo- dijo riéndose una chica oriental.

-Lo sé, las zorras Bennett se las dan de inteligentes, pero es obvio que no pueden contra mí. Es mas, esas chismosas se lo tragaron todo. ¿Cómo es posible que su amiga "Sery" les mienta?- preguntó Serena Winslow fingiendo la voz y haciendo una mueca de burla en la cara.

-¿Y que ha pasado con Potter? ¿Ya lo atrapaste?- preguntó Lin Ling a la rubia Ravenclaw mirando hacia la mesa Gryffindor.

-No, ese es otro que se las da de muy listo, pero tarde o temprano va a caer en mis redes- aseguró Serena riéndose -¡Oh, no! Ahí vienen las chismosas. La verdad es que las soporto cada vez menos, no se como puede tragar de aquella forma Sara y querer andar con Kane... ¡hola, chicas!

**&**

-¿Todo listo, Canuto?- preguntó James Potter mientras le echaba leche a sus cereales.

-Si, muy temprano le coloque las instrucciones a la lechuza de Evans. En cuanto entren las demás lechuzas con el correo, Evans las leerá- contestó Sirius asintiendo con la cabeza, pero después negó.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Remus Lupin muy crispado al ver la reacción del canino Merodeador.

-Que Evans siempre tiene algo nuevo para sorprendernos. ¿Sabían que la lechuza de "loca" de Evans tiene las patas checas?- preguntó Sirius mirando alternativamente a sus amigos, los cuales negaron con la cabeza un tanto atónitos –pues así es, ambas apuntan al centro. Ahora entiendo sus "geniales" llegadas, y porque se ganó el nombre de "La lechuza loca de la chica rara Evans".

-Creí que había dejado de ser "la chica rara Evans", pero ya veo que no es así- comentó Remus con un tono de decepción en la voz.

-Y lo dejo de ser, por eso solo la llamé "la lechuza loca"- contestó muy indignado Sirius Black, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Los dos parecen...- empezó a decir James Potter, pero se cayó al instante que vio como entraban cientos de lechuzas al Gran Salón con paquetes de diversos tamaños y colores.

**&**

-¡Oh, no!- murmuró Lily Evans cuando vio que su lechuza se le iba acercando volando peligrosamente. Era demasiado intempestiva al tratar de demostrar la emoción que le daba servirle a su ama. En esta ocasión no fue muy diferente derramando el jugo de Anne sobre la chica pelirroja y sosteniéndose precariamente en sus dos patitas chuecas al detenerse frente a ella.

Lily le sonrió cariñosamente a su lechuza color canela en cuanto la vio frente afrente. Era muy especial para ella porque Severus se la había regalado por su cumpleaños catorce después de haber trabajado todo el verano ayudando a la gente en el vecindario. Nunca olvidaría la cara de horror de él al darse cuenta que solo le alcanzaba para aquel animalito maltrecho. Lily había reído y abrazado muy fuertemente a su amigo por su "lechuza especial", y Severus había suspirado de alivio al ver que sus esfuerzos habían valido la pena.

-¿Qué me has traído hoy, Ducky?- preguntó Lily sobándole la cabeza suavemente, y después tomando el pergamino que pendía de su patita derecha. Ducky al verse liberado de su carga volteó hacia Anne y olisqueó su "nutritiva granola" que era en lo que consistía su desayuno junto con el jugo que momentos antes había derramado sobre la chica pelirroja. Sin esperar invitación tomó unos copos de cereal del plato de Lily y se retiró volando junto a las demás lechuzas.

-¿Por qué no te desases de esa lechuza?- preguntó Anne secando la mesa donde se había derramado el jugo.

-Ni a la lechuza loca le gusto la barrita...- murmuró Laura aun atónita sentada frente a sus amigas.

-¿Qué dices, Laura?- preguntó Anne mirando a su amiga con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Quién te envió la carta, Lil?- preguntó Laura mirando a la chica pelirroja, la cual conforme había ido leyendo la carta se había ido poniendo muy pálida -¿malas noticias?

-Lo de siempre, mamá y papá de viaje, y Petunia haciendo fiestas y dejando en muy malas condiciones la casa- mintió Lily guardándose la carta dentro de su túnica, y después sacó su varita –Fregotego- murmuró en el lugar donde había caído el jugo.

Sin mirar a nadie continuo comiendo con movimientos mecánicos, en su mente daban vueltas y vueltas las "instrucciones" para que el plan Mervans saliera a las mil maravillas. Ella no las iba a seguir porque en su mente tenia otra cosa muy diferente. Solo rogaba a Merlín para que todo saliera bien y nadie se diera cuenta que ella había sido, y por supuesto, no volverse a ver unida a ninguno de los Merodeadores en... bueno, a James Potter por supuesto que le gustaría verse unida, mucho más que unida.

**&**

-Esas tontas no saben la que les espera hoy, que disfruten lo que les queda de felicidad en este dia, porque esas miserables van a pagar todas las que nos deben juntas- dijo Polly mirando con ojos entrecerrados hacia donde estaban sentadas Lily Evans y sus amigas.

-¿Crees que la Evans tenga suficiente humillación con esa lechuza tirándole el jugo encima?- pregunto Dolly mirando en la misma dirección que su hermana.

-No, parece ser que la Evans siempre es inmune a todas las atrocidades que provoca esa ave estúpida. Ya vez, como si nada se secó, y para nada se vio que se hubiera sentido avergonzada. Ella puede hacer algo mucho más vergonzoso, pero si no es así, nosotras le podemos ayudar- contestó Polly desviando su mirada hacia su cereal, y comiendo muy pensativa.

-¿Qué para Polly?- preguntó Dolly observando la cara que ponía su hermana gemela.

-Estaba pensando como dejar "eso" sin que ninguna de ellas se de cuenta. Debe ser en algún momento en que la Evans y la Gillard ya no vallan a regresar, y Dawson no este, pero debe regresar a la habitación y buscar en su baúl, y... ¡Zaz!

-¿Ya te los dio Sirius?- preguntó Dolly tomando un sorbo de jugo de calabaza.

-No, al rato nos los va a dar. Pero lo que ahora quiero saber es si tienes idea de cómo vamos a hacerle con la gorda de Dawson- insistió Polly.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo tengo un plan para eso. El primer paso es que Sirius nos los de. El segundo paso, es que tute vallas a vigilar a Gillard, y te deleites la pupila mirando a Jamsie haciendo las pruebas. El tercer paso, es que me deshaga unos minutos de la gorda Dawson, y aprovechar para dejarlos. Y el cuarto y ultimo paso, disfrutar sus caídas, y si tenemos suerte, también la de Evans.

**&**

-Todavía no entiendo porque a Lunático y a mi nos tocó ir con el viejo Slughorn y tener que soportar también a los raros de su club, mientras que tu solo tienes que hacer las pruebas para encontrar al nuevo buscador- dijo Sirius muy molesto, observando a sus amigos sentarse sobre la cama de James frente a él.

-Ojalá y fuera tan sencillo como tu lo planteas, pero la verdad es otra. La profesora McGonagall es una gran aficionada al Quidditch, y tengo la sospecha de que sigo estudiando en Hogwarts por la sencilla razón de que soy buen jugador y capitán del equipo. Ella espera que este año tengamos el mejor equipo, pero sin un buen buscador, no lo tendremos- replicó James, mientras se quitaba las gafas y las limpiaba con el borde de su túnica.

-No seas tan melodramático, Cornamenta, los que quedan en el equipo son excelentes jugadores, y no veo porque no tengas que encontrar a un buen buscador en todo Gryffindor- contraatacó Remus alzando la voz.

-No lo dudo, puede que lo haga, y también puede ser que sea un poco melodramático, pero debes recordar que Diggory es un muy buen buscador, que Regulus también lo es, y Sawyer no es malo. Por lo tanto, el buscador de Gryffindor debe ser excelente- declaró el James, volviendo a ponerse las gafas.

-Lo encontraras, Cornamenta. Anton, me dijo que los buscadores de Gryffindor que juegan en la LENAQ iran, mas los que no pertenecen a la Liga. Sin duda habrá mucho de donde escoger- dijo Sirius mientras se tumbaba de espaldas en la cama y miraba el techo.

-Ojalá sea así, aun no me cabeza que Douglas Hayes se marchara sin importarle en lo mas mínimo el equipo. Por cierto, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para lo de hoy?- preguntó James, pasándose la mano por el pelo nerviosamente por sacar ese tema tan escabroso para sus amigos.

-No creo que se haga, Evans no nos ha dicho si se sabe el hechizo, es mas, no nos ha dicho nada. Y no le veo muchas ganas de participar en el plan Mervans- murmuró Sirius, mirando hacia sus amigos, sentándose de nuevo en su cama.

-¿Y por qué no lo hacen ustedes? ¡Por Merlín, somos los Merodeadores!- exclamó James con entusiasmo, a la vez que se sentaba a un lado de su amigo y le palmeaba sonoramente un hombro.

-Porque todos estarán sobre nosotros, esperando que hagamos algo mal. Pero al igual que Canuto, pienso que ella no nos ayudara- comentó Remus como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella de nuevo, Cornamenta? Tú fuiste quien la convenció la primera vez. ¡Puedes volver a hacerlo!- exclamó Sirius, a la vez que él también le palmeaba sonoramente el hombro.

-¡NO!- exclamó James como fuera de si, y después habló mas tranquilo al ver como lo miraban sus amigos –no la vamos a obligar a hacer nada, si ella decidió no ayudarnos, ni modo.

-Pues si, yo tampoco la voy a obligar a hacerlo- concordó Remus negando con la cabeza.

-Pero...

-Sirius, te busca una de las gemelas Bennett allá abajo- dijo Anton Hooper entrando a la habitación que compartía con los Merodeadores.

-Ahh, de seguro quieren lo que les compré en Hogsmeade- dijo Sirius, más para sí mismo que para los demás -bueno, ahorita subo de nuevo para ver como lo arreglamos, Lunático.

-Ya nos pusimos de acuerdo de cómo vamos a vigilar el estadio de Quidditch, se los pedí a chicos y chicas de distintos cursos, todos aceptaron de buena manera- explicó Anton Hooper, respiró una gran bocanada de aire -James, quería preguntarte algo.

-¿O sea que ya no quieres?- bromeó James sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si quiero, veras, lo que pasa es que quería saber si hoy en la noche podías ir a ver nuestro partido para que vieras jugar a un chico, él es...

-Si no se presenta a las pruebas, no puedo hacer nada por él. Los siento, Anton- lo interrumpió James.

-Lo se, pero él en verdad vale la...

-Dile que vaya y haga la prueba como todos los demás. Si no va, no puedo hacer nada por él- dijo James de forma tajante.

-Bien, entiendo. A las cuatro serán las pruebas, ¿verdad?- pregunto Anton, intentando ocultar su desilusión.

-Si, ahorita tengo que ir a preparar todo, nos vemos al rato en el estadio- se despidió James, y salió de la habitación.

**&**

Lily Evans era un manojo de nervios, conciente que esos podían ser sus últimos momentos en Hogwarts. Se colocó la correa de su mochila en el hombro y se levantó del sillón de tres plazas situado frente a la acogedora chimenea de la sala común de los leones.

-Parece como si fueras al matadero- se burló Laura mirando a su amiga pelirroja.

-Pues como si lo fuera, yo creo que es mas que suficiente soportar al viejo Slughorn en clase de Pociones, como para también tener que soportarlo en su dichoso club- concordó Anne riéndose.

-Pero tienes que recordar que Lily es su consentida, y por nada del mundo puede faltar a alguna de sus aburridas juntas- añadió Laura antes de que Lily pudiera abrir la boca. Luego se volvió para verla con una sonrisa de niña buena.

-Pues les recuerdo que la de hoy puede que no sea muy aburrida, pues asistirán dos de los Merodeadores, y no como miembros, si no mas bien van a ir a servir el té y las galletitas. Y por si eso fuera poco, contaremos con la participación musical del gran Sirius Black- dijo Lily sonriéndoles maliciosamente -¡Ups! No van a poder verlos en acción, pero descuiden, les contare todos y cada uno de los pormenores con lujo de detalle- y sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia el cuadro que tapaba la salida de la sala común.

¿Volvería a ella como chica libre? ¿Tendría tiempo para arreglar sus problemas con Severus? ¿Estaría en Hogwarts lo suficiente para necesitar la ayuda ofrecida por Jorkins? ¿Volvería a besar a James Potter? Riéndose negó con la cabeza, e involuntariamente se llevó la mano derecha a los labios y suspiró cerrando los ojos al recordar aquel leve pero valioso roce de labios.

-¡Evans!- llamó alguien detrás de ella sacándola de sus hermosos recuerdos. Volteo hacia atrás, ahí estaba el protagonista de sus fantasías, vestido con una túnica escarlata, la del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y con escoba en mano se comenzó a acercar a ella. Su cabello negro azabache estaba todo revuelto, como si acabara de bajarse de su escoba aunque apenas se fuera a montar en ella, y sus ojos avellana enmarcados con sus gafas redondas. Si, ella tenía su John Lennon personal.

-¿Pasa algo, Potter?- preguntó Lily con el tono mas inocente que pudo. Al verlo pararse frente a ella y revolverse más su cabello apretó muy fuerte los puños para no hacer la locura de tocárselo, una acción que ella sabia muy bien que significaba que estaba nervioso.

-Vas para las mazmorras, ¿verdad?- preguntó James comenzando a caminar, y Lily comprendiendo su invitación caminó junto a él.

-Si, al despacho del profesor Slughorn para ser más exacta- contestó Lily.

-¿Y les vas ayudar a Sirius y Remus?- preguntó James mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción.

-Pues...- Lily lo volteó a ver muy seria, y James la volteo a ver ahora de frente –si, si les voy a ayudar, y que Merlín me proteja de ser descubierta- repuso ella, más para sí misma que para él.

-¿La consentida de todos los profesores y del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore tiene miedo de que la corran? No, Evans, no tengas miedo- dijo James pasándole un brazo por sus hombros –a lo máximo que llegaran será a ponerte un castigo, pero no dejaras de ser Premio Anual, te lo aseguro- dijo volteándola a ver de nuevo sonriéndole, "Oh, oh, peligro", pensó James al ver que sus rostros estaban muy cercanos.

-Ahhh...- atinó a murmuró Lily cuando James retiro su brazo, el tenerlo tan cerca hacia que la cabeza se le llenara de humo y dejara de pensar con raciocinio.

-Otra cosa que quería decirte es...- James volteó a todos lados, habían llegado al vestíbulo y había muchos chicos por el pasillo o bajando las escaleras rumbo al lago que podían escucharlos hablar. Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró a la chica pelirroja del brazo y la llevó rumbo a las mazmorras, donde no habían moros en la costa.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Lily comenzando a asustarse por la actitud del Merodeador.

-Lo que pasó ayer...- James se interrumpió para poder bloquear aquel momento que nunca debería de haber pasado. Lily sonrió nerviosa, sabia que tenían que hablar sobre el beso y sobre su futuro, pero, ¿no era muy pronto? –no debió pasar. Tú y yo apenas nos conocemos a pesar de llevar casi siete años estudiando juntos, y en la misma casa. Es mas, no somos ni amigos...- James se arrepintió de lo que dijo al ver que Lily dejaba de sonreír y se ponía muy pálida – disculpa, me exprese mal, lo que yo quería decir es...

-No lo sientas, Potter, entendí muy bien lo que dijiste, y no tiene porque creer que me ofendiste por decir la verdad...- dijo Lily, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y los ojos comenzaban a escocerle por las ganas de llorar que sentía.

-Evans, yo no...

-Y tampoco tienes que decir nada de lo que pasó ayer, yo ya ni me acordaba de "eso"- lo interrumpió Lily obligándose a sonar indiferente, como si no le acabaran de romper el corazón –así que no tienes porque creer que yo me hice ilusiones contigo-nerviosamente miro a su alrededor buscando la manera de escabullirse antes de derrumbarse frente a él. Y si, ahí estaba su salvación.

-Evans, yo solo quería...

-Hola, Severus, ¿vas para las mazmorras?- preguntó Lily sin hacer caso a las disculpas del Gryffindor. El chico de cabello grasiento se paró frente a ellos, y miró al Merodeador con odio, y después a la chica pelirroja con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Si, Lily, voy a mi sala común- contestó Severus Snape con voz fría.

-Bien, me voy contigo, yo tengo que ir a la oficina del profesor Slughorn, al club de las eminencias- graznó Lily.

-A mi me parece que mas que ir a las mazmorras estabas platicando con...- Severus hizo como si pensará que mala palabra decir para referirse al Merodeador de gafas a la vez que James hacia el amago de sacar su varita, pero Lily fue mas rápida en reaccionar.

-Te equivocas, Sev, Potter solo quería aclararme unos puntos, pero nada mas- dijo mirando al chico de cabello grasiento –pero no te preocupes, Potter, todo me quedó mas que claro- sin mas Lily se giró y caminó todo lo calmadamente posible que su corazón destrozado le permitía, dejando atrás a un Severus Snape sonriendo de forma burlona al Merodeador. Encogiéndose de hombros siguió a la Gryffindor rumbo a las mazmorras.

James Potter miró como se alejaba Lily Evans con su peor enemigo, y apretó fuertemente los puños de coraje al ver que su "charla aclaratoria" solo había servido para ofenderla y lastimarla. Mirando que su puño izquierdo apretaba algo desvió la mirada hacia él percatándose que llevaba su escoba. Tenia que irse al campo de Quidditch a realizar las pruebas, pero ya hablaría de nuevo con Lily Evans sin la intromisión de Quejicus

**&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este ****decimoctavo ****capítulo. Ya es el dia, y por fin sabremos como ira el castigo de los Merodeadores, y el resultado de las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar. Y de nuevo un disculpa muy sincera.**


	19. Entre broma y broma

Capítulo 19

**Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien. Se que me sigo mereciendo muchos Crucio, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero no se preocupen las historia continuara hasta el final. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón a todas esas personas que se tomaron tiempecito y leyeron mi historia, de verdad gracias, y en especial agradezco a chukii,****Nixi Evans, Diluz, kaixo. Les traigo en esta ocasión el decimonoveno capítulo donde por fin veremos las pruebas para el nuevo buscador, y el castigo de los Merodeadores, ¿Qué pasará? Léanlo. Nada de lo que reconozcan es mío. Gracias de antemano, espero que lo disfruten...**

_El mundo no está amenazado por las malas personas, sino por aquellos que permiten la maldad. (__Albert Einstein)_

**LILY Y EL LOBO.**

**Capítulo 19.**** Entre broma y broma...**

-¿Qué te hizo Potter, Lily?- preguntó Severus Snape cuando ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados para que el Merodeador no los oyera.

-Ya te lo dije, Severus, él me aclaró unas dudas que yo tenia, pero créeme, no volverás a verme cerca de Potter nunca más, ¿satisfecho?- contestó Lily mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza e inspiró profundamente para no ponerse a llorar frente a su amigo y provocar una pela mas entre ambos chicos.

-No, yo se que él te dijo o te hizo algo que te lastimo. Te conozco demasiado bien para que intentes engañarme- dijo Snape con dureza.

-¡Soy una tonta! ¡Eso es lo que en pocas palabras me dio a entender! ¡Él y yo nunca seremos amigos!- exclamó Lily plantándose frente al chico Slytherin, y sin poder evitarlo mas las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus hermosos ojos. Severus inmediatamente la abrazó fuertemente.

-No era necesario que él te lo hiciera, yo ya te lo había. Ya sabes como es él, ambos son muy distintos, y...

-Creo que tú no eres muy distinto a él...- susurró Lily separándose del chico de cabello grasiento y enjugándose las lagrimas con la manga de su túnica –tu también vas pavoneándote por toda la escuela con tus amiguitos y embrujando a la gente solo por placer. A mi misma me has llegado a insultar solo para divertirlos. ¿Eso es para ti la amistad, Severus?

-¿Pasa algo malo, Evans?- preguntó Sirius Black parado detrás de ellos, y junto a él Remus Lupin, ambos con varita en mano apuntándole al chico Slytherin.

-No, no pasa nada malo- aseguró Lily colocando su mano sobre la de Snape que había hecho el amago de sacar su varita –nos vemos luego, Severus- después lo abrazó y le susurró al oído –piensa en lo que te dije...

Sirius y Remus guardaron sus varitas lentamente, pero sin perder ningún detalle todos los movimientos del chico Slytherin. Snape por su parte asintió al comentario de Lily y se retiró hacia su sala común.

-¿Estas segura de que todo esta bien, Lily?- preguntó Remus acercándose a la chica Gryffindor, la cual sonrió sin muchas ganas.

-Si, estoy muy segura, pero gracias por preocuparse por mi- aseguró Lily mirándolos.

-Se que este no es el mejor momento, Evans, pero Lunático y yo nos preguntábamos si nos ibas a...

-¡Hola, chicos! Que bueno que los veo, en especial a usted señor Black- dijo Slughorn acercándose a ellos tan rápido como se lo permitía su regordete cuerpo –no les quitare la vista de encima, así que no intenten pasarse de listos. Por otra parte espero con ansias oír su canción, que sin duda tendrá ese toque bromista tan característico de los Merodeadores. Lily Evans- continuó hablando volteando a ver a la chica pelirroja –les aseguró que esta chica llegara muy lejos. Sin duda la mejor de su curso- agregó de forma cariñosa dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro. Lily sonrió agradecida pero muy colorada por sus elogios.

-Gracias, profesor Slughorn...- murmuró Lily un tanto apenada.

-Bien, vamos a mi oficina. Ahí es donde se llevan a cabo las reuniones del Club- dijo el profesor de Pociones mirando a los Merodeadores.

-Profesor Slughorn, haciendo mi tarea de Pociones leí en la revista Entre calderos, en un pequeño artículo sobre unos medimagos que estaban llevando a cabo unos experimentos para hacer una poción los licántropos- comentó Lily entrando en la oficina del robusto profesor.

-Si, yo también lo leí. Muy interesante, seria un... ¡pasen, chicos, pasen!- exclamó el profesor con bigote de morsa al ver que dos chicos de Hufflepuff se asomaban por la puerta –Black, Lupin, en la mesa de mis escritorio están todo tipo de bebidas y botanas. Según me contó Minerva, su castigo consiste en servirles a los chicos del club, pero yo espero que Black nos complazca con varias canciones. Así que me parece bien que el señor Lupin comience a repartir mientras Black se prepara para cantar- y sin esperar una respuesta, Horace Slughorn se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Ambos chicos asintieron sin mucho entusiasmo. En ese momento comenzaron a llegar chicos y chicas de de diferentes edades y casas, la mayoría de ellos de prominentes familias mágicas o excelentes estudiantes con un futuro brillante. Slughorn los recibía a todos con una gran sonrisa, a la vez que aceptaba diversos regalos.

-No voy a soportar mucho esta situación, Lunático. Todos me van a estar viendo a mí, así que tú tendrás que hacerlo todo. No olvides que tengo sembradas en ti todas mis esperanzas. No me falles- le pidió Sirius con un tono de irritación y súplica a Remus.

-Canuto, yo no puedo...

-¡Claro que puedes! eres un Merodeador, Lunático. Hazlo cuando termine la segunda canción... o mejor aun, cuando acabe la primera. No creo que Evans nos ayude- dijo con amargura.

-Lo intentare, Canuto, pero no te prometo nada- puntualizó Remus, y después se dirigió hacia el escritorio del profesor de Pociones, que se encontraba al fondo del despacho, tomó una charolita y colocó en ella tacitas de te, botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y vasos con jugos de calabaza.

-Buenas tardes a todos- saludo el profesor Slughorn parado frente a los chicos y chicas pertenecientes al Club de las Eminencias –me alegro mucho de ver caras conocidas de nuevo, pero aun mas ver caras nuevas, y por supuesto a dos chicos que se integran momentáneamente a nosotros, pero que espero que el Club sea de su agrado y decidan quedarse con nosotros- agregó el profesor de Pociones mirando hacia su escritorio, donde Remus Lupin reabastecía una bandeja con bebidas, y Sirius Black estaba con su guitarra muy aferrada a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Todos los chicos del club los voltearon a ver, en muchas de aquellas caras se miraban sonrisas de burla, y en otras de emoción, sabían que los Merodeadores debían de tener algo preparado.

-Ya sabes, Lunático, a más tardar la segunda canción...- murmuró Sirius muy irritado.

**&**

-Bien, como todos sabrán, este año el equipo de Gryffindor estaría completo, y con muchas aspiraciones para volver a ganar el campeonato- dijo James Potter mirando con suficiencia a muchos chicos de diferentes edades, algunos altos, otros chaparros, gordos o flacos muy extasiados ante la posibilidad de poder permanecer al equipo de su casa -Douglas Hayes tuvo que abandonarnos por motivos personales. Él era el buscador del equipo, y con su ausencia el equipo se encuentra incompleto, por lo cual el equipo y yo nos vemos en la necesidad de encontrar uno nuevo- todos asintieron con mucho animo, y algunos sacaron el pecho al creerse merecedores de aquel puesto –las pruebas no serán tan fáciles como ustedes pueden pensarlo. Pero quiero decirles que si no quedan en el equipo no significa que sean malos jugadores, sino simplemente les falta mejorar un poco, así que seguir entrenando. La prueba consistirá en que yo soltare una snitch dorada y dos aspirantes trataran de atraparla a la vez que tendrán que esquivar al resto del equipo que se pondrán como obstáculos, yo los estaré observando aquí abajo para mirar sus ejecuciones- explicó James. Un murmullo se extendió por la multitud y el Merodeador movió los brazos pidiendo silencio -¿están listos?

-¡SI!- gritaron todos muy emocionados.

-Bien, los primeros son Luca Hanley y Jarvis Winters- dijo James sonriendo un tanto emocionado –vayan preparándose.

**&**

-¿Estas segura de que no quieres que te acompañe, Lauris?- preguntó Anne acostada en su cama mirando como se arreglaba su amiga para su "cita de amor".

-¿No que por nada de este mundo me acompañarías?- preguntó Laura dejando de cepillarse el cabello y mirándola burlonamente.

-Lo admito- confesó Anne tapándose la cara con ambas manos y pataleando el colchón como un niña chiquita –me voy a aburrir como una ostra sin ustedes dos, y lo de hacer la tarea no me convence mucho.

-La haces, y después me la pasas- dijo Laura sentándose en la cama de Anne, y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Ni en sueños te pasare la tarea o lo permitiría Lily que lo hiciera. Recuerda que este año son los EXTASIS, y que te dejemos copiar la tarea no te ayudara en nada- aseguró Anne quitándose las manos de la cara e incorporándose rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con Laura.

-Lo sé, lo sé...- respondió Laura levantando ambas manos en señal de rendición – debía intentarlo, así como tu intentaste acompañarme y no hacer la tarea. Así que como tú lo intentaste yo también debía de hacer mi luchita.

-Vete antes de que pierda el valor y decida acompañarte- dijo Anne acostándose de nuevo y tapándose de nuevo la cara con las manos. Laura se sonrió y se levanto de la cama de Anne para acercarse de nuevo al espejo y cepillarse de nuevo.

-Nos vemos, Annie. Te prometo que les contare todo con lujo de detalle, pero mucho, pero mucho más tarde- prometió Laura, como respuesta Anne gruño, después Laura abandono la habitación.

**&**

-Ahí va Creigham, y la Evans ya tiene tiempo que se fue. Es tu turno de actuar Polly, haz lo tuyo. Yo me quedare bajo las escaleras, y en cuanto vea que la Dawson baja haré lo mío- murmuró Dolly sonriéndole a su hermana. Polly se levantó inmediatamente de uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea de la circular sala común y se acercó a un grupo de chicas de primer curso y les sonrió "amigablemente".

-Hola chicas- las saludó la rubia, y las chiquillas muy emocionadas de que una de las tan "celebres" gemelas Bennet les hablara le contestaron el saludo con mucho entusiasmo –me da un poco de pena molestarlas, pero les necesito pedir un favor- mintió la Polly Bennet, las chiquillas muy entusiasmadas accedieron de inmediato –verán, yo no me llevo muy bien con Dawson, pero alguien la busca y esta afuera de la sala común buscándola, pero si voy yo no me va a creer. ¿Podría ir una de ustedes decirle, pero sin que sepa que yo se los pedí?

-¡YO!- exclamaron todas las chiquillas muy emocionadas por poderle hacer un favor a una de las gemelas Bennet. Sin esperar mas todas salieron corriendo escalera arriba hacia la habitación de las chicas de séptimo curso sin darse cuenta de que la otra gemela las miraba subir muy atentamente.

**&**

-¡Adelante!- gritó Anne cuando alguien comenzó a tocar su puerta con insistencia. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y un grupo de chiquillas entró como una tromba y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo sin entendérseles nada de lo que decían -¡silencio!- les pidió Anne gritando para hacerse oír sobre las voces de las chiquillas –que solo hable una de ustedes para que les pueda entender.

-Alguien te busca, esta afuera de la sala común esperándote- dijo una niña rubia antes de que las demás hablaran.

-¿Alguien? ¿Chico o chica?- preguntó Anne entrecerrando los ojos. Las chiquillas se miraron entre si sin saber que responder.

-Alguien te busca, si quieres saber mas, ve a ver por ti misma- respondió de nuevo la chiquilla rubia de mala manera, y sin decir mas se dio media vuelta y se retiró de la habitación seguida de sus amiguitas. Anne abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al oír la manera tan grosera en que le habían respondido, pero llena de curiosidad por saber quien la buscaba salió de su habitación.

Cualquier cosa era mejor que quedarse sola en la habitación "haciendo la tarea" sin ponerle mucha atención a lo que los libros decían. Su mente volaba del campo de Quidditch donde Laura estaría muy feliz al lado de Kane Rowan aunque ella insistiera en que era el tal Roy, hasta las mazmorras donde Lily estaría en el Club Slug escuchando cantar a Sirius.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras de caracol, y sin mirar a su alrededor cruzó toda la sala común sin percatarse dos pares de ojos azules seguían cada unos de sus movimientos con sumo interés. Empujó el cuadro que servia de la sala común de Gryffindor y salió por el agujero buscando a la persona que la esperaba, pero ahí no había nadie. Entrecerrando los ojos caminó por todo el pasillo de ida y vuelta, pero no había nadie por ahí. O las chiquillas le habían jugado una broma, o ella se había tardado mucho en salir, y quien la estaba esperando se había cansado y se había ido.

Acordándose de la Dama gorda caminó hacia el cuadro para preguntarle, pero había desaparecido. Lo ma seguro era que nuevamente había ido a visitar a su amiga Violet a la antecámara del Gran Salón. Maldijo por lo bajo por su mala suerte, tendría que esperar a que a ella se le diera la gana regresar, o que alguien decidiera entrar o salir de la sala común. Mejorando un poco su suerte el cuadro se abrió, y se él salió muy sonriente una de las gemelas Bennet.

-¿Ahora tu estas de guardiana de la sala común, Dawson?- preguntó la rubia Gryffindor de forma burlona, y sin esperar respuesta siguió su camino dejando a una Anne un tanto sorprendida. Se encogió de hombros y aprovechando que la gemela Bennet había dejado el cuadro abierto, entró de nuevo a la sala común.

**&**

Laura maldijo de nuevo mentalmente, ¿Cómo se les ocurría restringir la entrada al campo de Quidditch y zonas aledañas por el simple hecho deque se estaban realizando las pruebas para el nuevo buscador? Tendría que mirar a fuerzas las pruebas para el nuevo buscador, y rezar para que Roy no se impacientara mucho y decidiera irse sin hablar con ella. Además, a ella ni siquiera le gustaba el Quidditch. Al igual que a Lily y Anne, y muchas chicas más, prefería mejor a los jugadores.

El Quidditch no solía llamarle la atención, no le veía la razón a que catorce chicos trataran de agarrar una pelota y meterla en tres aros mientras esquivaban otras para no ser golpeados golpeadas por sus mismos compañeros. ¿Y el buscador? Andar por todo el estadio buscando una estúpida pelotita escurridiza no le seducía mucho. El antiguo buscador era bueno a su manera de comprender el Quidditch, y las de las otras tres casas también, pero sentía que le faltaba algo, algo que motivara también a las chicas a ver el Quidditch... ¡pasión! Lo que a los cuatro jugadores les faltaba era transmitir pasión por el juego a los demás. Y por lo que hasta ahora había visto de los chicos que estaban haciendo las pruebas algunos eran buenos, pero hasta ahí.

**&**

Anne entró de nuevo a su habitación, que sola de miraba sin sus amigas. Sonrió al recordar las caras de horror que habían puesto cuando les pidió que hicieran una dieta con ella, ninguna se había negado, si no todo lo contrario, habían aceptado de inmediato a sabiendas de que les iba a costar mucho cumplirla.

Anne caminó hacia su baúl, el cual se encontraba ubicado frente a su cama, y agarró su mochila. Entre mas rápido empezara mas rápido terminaría, pensó aventándola sobre la cama y después ella se tiró sobre la cama. Se acostó boca abajo colocando bajo su pecho una almohada, después tomó su mochila y la volteó boca abajo para sacar de un solo movimiento sus útiles escolares. Frente a ella comenzaron a caer pergaminos, libros, plumas, tintas, y... ¿dulces?

¿Qué hacían dentro de su mochila una gran colección de diversos dulces? Inmediatamente se incorporó sentándose sobre sus pies con los ojos muy abiertos. Como si los dulces le quemaran los ojos comenzó a meterlos de nuevo a la mochila, después se desharía de ellos. Con manos temblorosas colocó la mochila sobre la cama muy pegada a la cabecera, en una intervención fuera de lugar sus tripas comenzaron a protestar por la falta de alimento, haciendo que Anne exclamara palabras nada propias de una señorita.

Abrió su libreta, la primer tarea que tenia que hacer era la de Pociones, "¿Cuál es tu poción favorita? ¿Por qué? ¿Para que sirve? ¿Cómo se prepara? ¿En que casos la utilizarías en tu vida de brujo adulto? Bien, eso era fácil, su poción favorita era... varitas de regaliz, ran... maldijo de nuevo al recordar la gran variedad de dulces que se hallaban dentro de su mochila, sus tripas volvieron a protestar.

¿Qué tanto daño podría ocasionar que se comiera un pequeño dulce para quitarse la ansiedad? No le haría daño a nad... ¡NO! Tenía que ser fuerte, no podía dejar vencer por la tentación de unos dulces, tirar por la borda el esfuerzo de una semana. Lo mejor era que se concentrara en hacer su tarea y dejara de pensar en tonterías. Agarró un pergamino nuevo y abrió un frasco de tinta, introdujo su pluma dentro del liquido negro y escribió en el pergamino, "Mi poción favorita es la poco..." solo iba a ser uno, nadie tenia porque enterarse que se había comido un dulce.

Se incorporó de nuevo y agarró la mochila colocándola sobre su regazo, la abrió e introdujo la mano, y como si fuera la tómbola de un sorteo revolvió los dulces y tomó uno al azar, era una rana de chocolate que devoro con singular alegría. ¿Qué mal podía hacer al comerse otro? Volvió a introducir la mano a la mochila sacando un pirulí de sabores insólitos, y después unas grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, varitas de regaliz, empanadas en forma caldero... Al poco tiempo se dio cuenta que se había comido todos los dulces de la mochila, y como un cruel recordatorio, sobre su cama yacían las envolturas de cada uno de los distintos dulces que se había comido.

-¡Eres una cerda!- exclamó para si mientras lagrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas -¿con que cara vas a ver a tus amigas después de la estupidez que acabas de hacer?- sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el cuarto de baño y se sentó sobre sus piernas frente al retrete, y con lagrimas en los ojos se introdujo un dedo en la boca.

**&**

-Estás en tu elemento, ¿verdad, Lupin?- murmuró un chico Slytherin cuando el Merodeador se acerco a él con su bandeja de bebidas. Remus se quedó sin respuesta para aquel ataque cruel.

-Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti, Norton. Pero no te preocupes, haz otro comentario así y te mandare a San Mungo, ¿entendiste?- preguntó Sirius Black con voz fría detrás de ellos con una bandeja llena de diversas botanas.

-Gracias, Canuto...- murmuró Remus después de que el chico Slytherin con cara de terror muy agradecido de que su amigo lo defendiera.

-La mejor manera de agradecérmelo es sacándonos de aquí lo antes posible, Lunático- insistió el Merodeador con su campaña de "Presionemos a Lunático."

-Haré lo que pueda- murmuró Remus mirando alrededor, cediendo por fin a las presiones de su amigo. Haría lo que se le ocurriera en ese instante para sacarlos de ahí, y que Merlín los protegiera.

-Bien, todos tomen sus lugares- dijo con una gran sonrisa Horace Slughorn minutos después –el señor Black nos honrará en estos instantes con unos de sus maravillosos temas.

Todos los alumnos presentes comenzaron a acomodarse en sillas acomodadas por toda la oficina del profesor de Pociones frente a un improvisado escenario. Sirius suspiró lentamente, y dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio, miró por ultima vez a Remus con cara de suplica, nada menos alejada del verdadero Sirius. Remus asintió con la cabeza muy lentamente, movimiento casi imperceptible que solo notó Sirius por estar tan cerca de él.

Tomó su preciada guitarra y caminó al escenario improvisado como quien va derecho a la horca. Se sentó en el banquito estratégicamente colocado en medio, a la vista de todos, colocó su pie izquierdo sobre la pequeña viga del banquito dejando la derecha sobre el piso. Se negaba a mirar a su "publico", él era un Black, tenía su orgullo, y nadie iba a pisotearlo. La chica Evans le había fallado, pero eso le pasaba por confiar en mujeres, ahí se confirmaba una de las reglas de los Merodeadores: "Ninguna mujer amiga, novia, pariente o conocida de cualquier miembro podrá pertenecer a Los Merodeadores". ¿Por qué? Por asustadizas y sentimentales, si, eso era la Evans, una asustadiza y sentimental de lo peor.

Colocó su guitarra sobre su muslo izquierdo, y pasó sus dedos sobre las cuerdas de su guitarra de la cual salió un sonido agradable al oído. Era un Black, era verdad, pero también era un Merodeador, y por Merlín que aunque por dentro hirviera de cólera nadie lo notaria. Levantó la cara a su "publico", donde miró rostros burlones, quizás si hubiera sido otra persona hubiera salido corriendo de ahí, pero en cambio levantó aun mas la babilla en un gesto de arrogancia, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa burlona, como si disfrutara del momento, y así seria, aunque hubiera sido mejor, pero como había insistido el buen Lunático cantaría la canción ligera. Sin más comenzó a tocar los primeros acordes y comenzó a cantar.

_El profe quiere que entretenga a su grupito_

_le dijo no, porque son medio raritos_

_de solo pensarlo me voy para atrás_

_de la quemada que me voy a dar_

-

_para las bromas no hay nadie mejor_

_los Merodeadores son de temor_

_pero Minervita hoy nos atrapó_

-

_La bienvenida par Gryffindor planeamos_

_bombas lanzamos y todos gritaron_

_y como castigo nos tocó servir_

_a los raritos que están aquí_

-

_Al profe Slughorn se le ocurrió_

_tenernos aquí como atracción_

_pero Cornamenta se le escapó_

-

_Todo Hogwarts mañana se enterara_

_Los Merodeadores no se la acabaran_

_pero como Gryffindor nos enseño_

_la cara daremos con mucho valor_

-

Cuando la última nota musical se escuchó hubo un silencio sepulcral por parte del "publico". El rostro siempre afable del profesor Slughorn se encontraba contorsionado por una mueca de incredulidad. Los alumnos al contrario, lucían muecas de enojo e ira hacia osadía del Merodeador. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de ellos en sus propios terrenos? Remus Lupin, muy a su pesarse estaba sonriendo, lo conocía muy bien como para saber que Sirius Black no se intimidaba tan fácilmente. Sirius lo volteó a ver, era obvio que estaba esperando un cierre espectacular, Remus sin muchas ganas sacó su varita, y...

**&**

**Espero que les haya gustado este decimonoveno capítulo. Ya es el dia, y por fin sabemos como va el castigo de los Merodeadores, pero aun falta saber cual es el cierre espectacular, además del resultado de las pruebas para el nuevo buscador de Gryffindor, y muchos más. Y si se lo preguntan, la canción de Sirius esta basada en la tonada de Popotitos. Espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les gusta y que no, y así poder mejorar. Y de nuevo un disculpa muy sincera.**


End file.
